The Master of Hogwarts
by One Red Shoe
Summary: It's ten years post war, and Severus Snape has healed. He is no longer the bitter and resentful man he was before the end of the war. The only thing he is now is slightly annoyed that a castle is trying to rule his life for him, and he's lonely. So, what will happen when said meddling castle delivers Hermione Granger and her baby daughter to his doorstep? Nothing much Canon here.
1. Her Arrival

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither own nor own anything from this story. My plot is my own but the world of Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Welcome to my new story. This will be a fairly short story, but I hope you will enjoy it._ _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter One – Her Arrival**

Severus Snape watched the hooded witches approaching his house from the bay window in his study. It was twilight on the day after Christmas, and Minerva McGonagall was delivering a mystery woman he had agreed to employ to his house. Minerva had told him that there were extenuating circumstances and that the witch had a small child, but Snape was shocked to see that she was limping badly. She was leaning heavily on a walking stick as they entered the paved area in front of the manor, and he wondered what the so-called 'extenuating circumstances' were.

Then his eyes panned across to the small child whose hand she was holding tightly. The child was tiny and so rugged up against the cold that he could not tell if it was male or female, and Minerva had not mentioned it, apart from telling him that it existed. Other than that the only thing he knew was that this was all very hush hush, and that Minerva had been adamant that he was the best person to help them - Hogwarts had told the Bloody Baron so.

Then his lip curled into a sneer. It was an expression that his features seldom wore these days, but talk of his so-called duty could do it. This was probably some rot that the castle had dreamed up to get him involved again. He hated the term 'Master of Hogwarts'. It was a title that the castle had deemed him the owner of, regardless of whether in the true state of things he considered that Minerva the legal owner of it as the next head in line after Albus.

He had known that Albus had been the last castle master, but he'd always considered his own appointment as headmaster to have been unlawful, as he had been ordered into it by corrupt officials. He had decided as soon as he'd taken the placement that if he survived the war that he would simply hand the responsibility on to the rightful person, Minerva, and if he didn't survive then it would not have mattered. However, Hogwarts had had other ideas.

He sighed. Twelve years had gone by since he'd found that piece of information out. Magic was an irritating thing sometimes; it did not take personal preferences into consideration, and it could be a veritable force of nature in itself. It simply matched things up and deemed them possible. The castle called Hogwarts had saved him from dying in that wretched shack and had then told him in no uncertain terms that he was its master and that it would provide for him.

At the time, after everything he had been through in his thirty seven years of life, that was a step too far. Why hadn't the castle offered him any assistance before this? Just like everyone else, it had watched on as he'd been tormented mercilessly by Gryffindor bullies who had been sanctioned by the then headmaster. He'd lost the witch he loved, then tied himself to a madman, and it had not done a thing while he had lost everything.

All he'd wanted after the war was the same as he wanted now, and that was a quiet peaceful existence now that he'd managed to survive everything, and he had not tolerated the interference of a sanctimonious castle, no matter how magical it was.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" he remembered ranting, sneering viciously at his house ghost delivering the news to him, as all the other ghosts were lined up around him nodding their non-corporal heads as well.

Well, he'd not agreed, and he'd cut ties with them all immediately. "I will not be controlled by anyone ever again. I have paid my dues!" And it was true, he had, and he apparated away without another word.

No one was going to tell him that he'd be remaining at the head of Hogwarts, in the public eye, when he had been trapped there against his will already for twenty years. No, he had not tolerated that, that had been asking too much, and Snape had gone into hiding. Disappeared completely.

He had survived his parents, his schoolyard bullies, both his so-called masters, the near fatal attack by one master's magically enhanced killer snake, his trial for the 'compassionate' euthanasia of the other master, and only true friend at the time. Then, as well as all that, he'd weathered the media storm about his private memories when the idiot he'd given them to had leaked their contents to the ruling gossip mag before said trial, thinking he was helping. _Bleeding heart, Gryffindors_ , he scoffed to himself, even after all these years he still thought that most Gryffindors were a waste of space.

His disappearance had not been difficult to organise, and he smiled to himself remembering his thoughts at the time. Not only was he the supposed master of Hogwarts, but he was also a master of subterfuge, and an incredibly powerful wizard, and he had truly believed that he could have simply disappeared and no one would have cared.

He glanced at Minerva McGonagall and sighed. She'd chased him; she'd apologised for what she'd been unaware of, and she had proven that while she might not be as powerful or the master of the castle that she had equalled his stealth with dogged determination to find him and set things right. She'd tracked him down. It had taken her two years, and much exasperation while she was also tackling the task of getting Hogwarts back on its feet, but her persistence had paid off, and he now counted the stern old witch as one of the few people he trusted, which is why he was allowing her to install this witch and her offspring in his house.

Snape continued to watch the pair of witches as they stopped to greet his care-taker, who had been in fact, the old Hogwarts caretaker.

He smiled slightly. _It must have grated on Minerva to know that she was inferior to me in so many ways, but I give her credit, she has made it work_. _The castle accepted her as headmistress because she'd used some Slytherin guile and assured it that she was acting on behalf of the master_ , and his smile grew slightly.

The castle had accepted this deception, and when Minerva had finally found him, after some months of thrust and parry, they'd struck up a deal that at present was still working perfectly. Only three people knew the details of that deal, but that was all who needed to know. Minerva would run Hogwarts, and he would come if the castle deemed it necessary, but otherwise he would remain out of things, and he was allowing himself to consider what would happen when Minerva couldn't be headmistress anymore. He was certain that was many years away yet

Over the years, apart from the obligatory balls, the castle had only demanded his presence three times. However, this last time, the magical building had been very cloak and dagger. Speaking, as it always did, through the Bloody Baron—some ghosts could communicate with it, something Snape had not known—it had informed him enigmatically that he should give this witch and her child shelter as they were important to his future.

Mind you, neither the castle nor Minerva would tell him why, how or who the witch actually was. He was starting to suspect that she might be someone from his past, but who? All Minerva told him smugly, was that she had great skill where books and research were concerned. "I'm certain you will grow to like her, Severus," the elderly Gryffindor had said as they'd sat in her office taking tea two days earlier.

He had agreed that someone with book-binding skills would be very useful to him. There were many books in his vast library that required work to maintain them. In fact, it would be years of work that he did not have time for.

He sighed, as he watched old Filch greeting the new comer. It was immediately obvious that the old caretaker recognised the mystery witch, and Severus saw shock register on the old man's face. Taking a moment to survey the snow-covered yard from his vantage point in his study, the Potions master tried to digest this piece of information before turning his dark eyes back to the small party that had almost made it to the front door now.

His mind was becoming greatly troubled. _I'm definitely missing something_ , he thought as he glanced at Filch leaning on his broom with his cat winding around his ankles, still watching the witches as they were admitted into the house by Blotchy the head house elf.

Severus' eyes returned to the caretaker for a moment. After the war, Argus Filch had been the first person, after himself, to come and reside here. The old caretaker had often come to Severus' aid during those dark spying years when he'd returned to Hogwarts too injured to make it back to his quarters, and Argus had either assisted him there or summoned Albus or Poppy Pomfrey. So when the elderly squib needed a place to retire, Severus offered the old man and his cat rooms off the kitchen where a butler had once lived.

He still insisted on executing the duties of a caretaker, wandering the grounds and sweeping the snow off the front path every morning, and the corner of Severus' mouth turned up slightly as he took the back stairs down to his sitting room to await the arrival of his guests. Argus didn't know that Severus made his job easy for him, assisting him in unseen ways, and it was best if he didn't know too.

xox

Now, it should be apparent to you by now, dear reader, that the wizard called Severus Snape is not the same man as the wizard who had been cast into the 'bat of the dungeons' persona during the war. Over the years since the war, he had been gradually putting to rest his façade from that time. All of the anger and bitterness had slowly leeched away as the years went by, and a calm peace was now in their place. He'd had quiet successes with academic papers and new potions, and the only thing he was now was lonely. He had never found that special person to share his life with, even though he'd gathered a rag-tag family along the way, from Filch and his cat to the house elves he'd rescued. Every one he took in had one thing in common, they had no one else anymore.

He rounded the corner and came through the door of the sitting room just in time to hear a little voice say, "Mummy, twee!"

"Yes, Alice, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

 _Well, that solves that question, the child is a girl,_ Severus thought, but then his brain stuttered to a complete stop when he saw the witch behind Minerva. Before him stood a goddess holding an angelic child with black curls and big brown eyes on her hip. He saw shock register on the witch's face and she gasped, but Snape was still cataloguing the woman's swan-like neck and graceful curves, along with her mane of chestnut curls caught up in a loose bun, her expressive hazel eyes and her bow-like mouth.

Then his brain started to shudder into life once more, and he realised that he was looking at an adult Hermione Granger. He glanced at the child once more. _Not a Weasley then_ , his brain told him. _I wonder whose?_ He managed to get his legs moving and inclined his head. "Miss Granger, welcome to you and your daughter," and he held out his hand to a stunned Hermione. "I am correct, it is it still Granger, isn't it?"

Hermione blinked and shot a quick side-long glance at Minerva who seemed to be looking very smug. She quickly overcame her surprise and extended her hand as she nodded. "Yes, I'm not married, Professor." She waited for him to sneer at her after this admission, but was surprised that he did not, nor did he make a belittling comment.

"I'm no longer anyone's professor, Miss Granger, please call me Severus," he replied.

"Oh… um… yes. Then, Hermione… and t-this is Alice." Hermione glanced at McGonagall once more, and became decidedly nervous, before she looked back to Severus. "Umm… I'll be honest, S-Severus. I'm not certain about this," and she gestured between them.

Snape feigned ignorance of her meaning. "This?" and he tilted his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you I'd be working for," she stated quietly.

"And that matters, how?"

"You hate Gryffindors, and my goodness, you must hate children as you treated me very badly…" Her lip quivered slightly, but she quickly brought it under control and cleared her throat as her eyes watched him. "If it was just me, I wouldn't care…" she glanced at Minerva. "I'm sorry, Headmistress, but I don't think you should have brought us here." Then she quickly looked back to Severus. "You understand that I'm not willing to risk Alice's wellbeing for anything," and she clutched the child to her.

To tell the truth Severus was livid that she should say these things, make these assumptions without evidence. Did she not realise that he'd had no choice but to push her away, but he studied her for a moment before he spoke. "These perceived hates you would foist upon me… Would you kindly tell me what choice I had in the manner of how I treated a very bright Muggle-born witch whilst I was her professor? I was the supposed Death Eater head of Slytherin house. I will not lie to you and say that I now have the disposition of a saint, but I have no need to be the bat of the dungeons anymore either."

"Hermione," McGonagall interrupted. "I would not have brought you here had I not had every confidence in Severus."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I know you had no choice, but how am I to know how ingrained in your character your cruel and cutting persona is? My daughter will not be treated as I was treated," she cut in, glancing at Minerva, and then back to Severus.

"Apart from what I've just said, I treated hormonal teenagers with strictness because a wrong move in a Potions classroom had the ability to blow up half the castle. I do not treat small children the same."

"How do I know?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" and he whipped around and pulled the cord to alert his kitchen elf that she should serve tea. "Now, sit down and we'll have tea. If you are worried, I propose that we set a trial period, and then discuss this further at the end of a… say, month?"

Hermione's mouth was pinched, and she pinned him with her hazel gaze. "One month? That does sound fair." Then she thought for a moment. "I can do that."

"Thank you," Snape stated almost kindly. "Now, how do you have your tea?" he questioned, handing Minerva hers, and turning his head slightly once more. "Would Miss Alice like some milk or juice?"

"Thank you, a little diluted pumpkin juice if you have it, please," Hermione said, now quite ashamed of her outburst in the face of his kindness, but Alice was very important.

"Shotsie?" he asked, raising a raven eyebrow.

"Yes, sir, we is having Pumpkin juice," the little elf told him.

"Then bring it." He thought further for a moment. "Best put it in that cup with the top on it that Master Scorpius used to use when the Malfoys visit."

"Yes, sir," and the elf was gone.

Hermione sat there stunned, especially when the elf reappeared with a sippee cup with a dragon on it. She handed the cup to Alice and the little girl sat back against Hermione's chest and sucked away happily on her pumpkin juice. "Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"You are most welcome, Hermione," he told her, the corner of his mouth curving up just slightly. He handed her a cup of tea and watched them for a moment before he spoke again. "It is my hope that you will both be happy here." He was itching to find out more about her situation, but he refrained from more questions. He would find out in time.

Minerva had been watching them both as she drank her tea, and she now placed her cup on the side table. "Thank you for the tea, Severus. I have many things left to do, so I will bid you all good bye." She saw Hermione about to get up, and she stopped her with a gesture. "You stay seated, Hermione, you still need rest, my dear," and she leaned forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek, and then Alice on the forehead. "Alice is past her nap time anyway, don't disturb her."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. She hadn't even realised that her daughter was now asleep, and she glanced at Severus expecting him to make some comment, but she was surprised to see him watching them with a strange expression on his face. It was something akin to amusement, and for some reason it made her blush. His normally cold black eyes felt warm on her, and she became most confused.

"I will see Minerva out and then we will have a talk," he stated genially, gesturing for Minerva to precede him through the door.

As soon as she was alone Hermione's eyes started wandering around the room. It was a very pleasant sitting room, quite masculine in taste, but still warm and welcoming. Then her eyes landed on the Christmas tree in the bay window. How could she have not noticed it when she'd entered? The decorations in the entrance way had been lovely, a tall tree in the arch of the stairwell and garlands fir and holly stretching up the banister.

Hermione glanced down at her little girl. Alice had just experienced her first proper Christmas at Hogwarts. Of course, she hadn't participated very much in Christmas the year before, she'd only just started sitting up last Christmas, and the only thing she'd been interested in was eating all the wrapping paper.

Then this year the Weasleys had found out she was at Hogwarts, and as it always did, that thought brought her back to her terror that someone would find out about Alice and start asking questions, and this made her heart ache.

Her mind clouded again with thoughts of how naive and stupid she'd been, and she wondered how much her new employer would want to know. It felt strange because for some reason she couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't tell him the whole story, well, apart from the thought that he would laugh at her for her stupidity. Her brow furrowed, but would he? He may have been cruel to her in the past, but he had saved her life several times already.

Life had not been easy for Hermione since the war, and her stupid dalliance with Harry had been the culmination of many years of loneliness. She had started out just trying to comfort him through his problems with Ginny, but one night… _best not think about that grand stupidity_ , she thought.

She looked down at Alice once more, and gently plucked the empty cup from her chubby little fingers before she repositioned her so she was cradled in her arms.

xox

While Hermione was alone with her thoughts, Severus was grilling Minerva before allowing her to apparate away.

"There are things you haven't told me, you crafty old tabby cat," he stated, stepping in front of her at the apparition chamber door.

Minerva sighed, there was much more than this that she hadn't told him, but now was not the time for that. "It is not my story to tell, Severus," she replied.

The Potions master huffed. "At least tell me why the bastard who made her pregnant did not do the right thing!"

The headmistress watched her friend's eyes, and she saw concern in them. "It was an impossible situation. I understand your concerns, Severus, unmarried witches are not well received in polite society, and at present the public at large does not know of Alice's existence."

"It will not be pretty when they do find out," Severus replied.

"Yes, and worse than you think," and she glanced back through the sitting room door. "It's the reason that Hermione hides."

"What? She hasn't been out in public since her daughter's birth?" Severus hissed. "What is she planning to live life as, a kind of nun?"

"She already does," Minerva put in. "She glamoured herself through her pregnancy, while she worked for me at Hogwarts, but well," and she shrugged. "I best allow her to tell you the rest."

"How did she sustain her injury?"

"That's also part of the story, Severus. It's not my place to tell you."

He sighed. "Very well. Good day, Minerva."

"Severus," she replied, and she was gone.

Turning back towards his sitting room, Severus found himself on the back foot. This particular witch deserved the very best of everything for what she had given up for the wizarding world, yet she was about to face more vitriol than she ever had. He paused in the doorway and watched her gazing down at her sleeping child, and something inside him shifted. The little girl had raven curls, and the sudden thought hit him that she could easily pass as his daughter, as the remainder of her features were her mother's.

These thoughts made him clear his throat quietly, and Hermione looked up, but her soft smile did not fade as she looked at him, and that was when he realised that Minerva McGonagall was far more devious than he'd given her credit for. She'd placed a witch in dire need in his path, knowing how lonely he was, and how easily he would form an attachment to a like-minded person, even if she was a Gryffindor.

He walked into the room once more. "I am surprised that Minerva has parted with you," he commented. "Surely there is a lifetime's work for you in the Hogwarts collection?"

"Yes, there was still much work to do there, but Madam Pince was starting to become a little possessive of her collection."

"Mmm," Severus intoned thoughtfully, but kept his thoughts on the Hogwarts librarian to himself. "Well, I have much for you to do. I'll show you to the suite of rooms I've prepared for you and Alice." He watched her trying to struggle to her feet. "May I?" he asked, holding his hands out to scoop Alice up for her.

"Oh… umm," and her lip went between her teeth. "T-Thank you. Umm, yes, t-thank you."

Severus heard the uncertain tone in her voice. "Are you certain it's all right?"

"Yes, it's just that n-no one has ever offered to help before. Well, apart from Minerva and Poppy."

"And you didn't expect the first person outside that arrangement to be me?" he stated, slipping his arms carefully under the little girl.

"N-No, I have no expectations of anyone really, but I will protect Alice aggressively if I feel I need to."

A sudden thought invaded his brain, was this how she'd been injured? "Were you injured protecting your baby?"

"Yes, you could say that," and her mouth pinched. "It was while I was pregnant," but then she went silent.

Severus started leading her toward the stairs he'd descended to meet them. "Are you able to manage stairs?"

"Yes, but slowly."

He started ascending. "May I ask what happened?"

"I was hit with an _in lapidem_ curse."

"That is a nasty spell," Severus replied. "Did the individual who cast it realise what they were doing?"

"Yes."

"What part of you does it affect?"

"My left ankle and foot, but it missed Alice," she stated.

His raven eyebrow rose. "Were they aiming for Alice?"

"Yes, I ducked out of the way, only I wasn't fast enough to get my foot out of the line of the curse."

"Did the caster know you were with child?"

"They did it because I was," Hermione told him plainly.

To say that Severus was shocked was an understatement, but only mild surprise registered on his face.

However, even he stopped walking beside her and just looked at her when she added with a little smile, "But they were sorry for cursing me, and they did not get to keep the news of my pregnancy."

"You Obliviated them?"

"Yes," she answered. "They would not have stopped until they'd killed m-my baby, she interfered with their so-called perfect family. I only informed the father out of consideration, I did not want anything from him, but he did what he usually does, he blabbed. Anyway…" she shrugged, and looked around, realising that she'd told him more than she'd meant to. "Wow, I've never told anyone that much of the story," she gasped.

"Then I am honoured," he replied.

They'd arrived in a very feminine set of rooms, and Hermione's attention was taken by that. She followed Snape into a room and watched him place Alice in a white cot. "I'll leave you to settle in. I'll be in the library when you've freshened up. It's the double doors on the floor below."

"Very good," she said as she watched him turning to go, and she placed her hand gently on his arm. "Thank you," she added quietly.

Severus incline his head to her, but remained silent, he was uncertain why he'd been so moved by what she'd just admitted, and her thanks now seemed very personal.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. Thank you also to everyone for your amazing response to this story, I have really enjoyed all your lovely reviews and alerts, I've loved all of them. I'm also really interested in people's speculations about what has taken place. I know that it's fairly simple to work out what's happened, I haven't worked very hard to hide it, I'm more interested in the Severus Hermione relationship. :-)_

oOo

 **Chapter Two – Getting To Know You**

As soon as he made it to his study, Severus started to try to analyse what was going on in his head, as well as what his body seemed to be trying to tell him. She struck something deep inside him, and he had just allowed it to happen. Was he in danger of being too interested in her? Why had he just accepted that? Had he mellowed that much in the time since the war? The answer was, yes, it appeared that he had. Was he more taken with her than he should be? He chuckled to himself, he believed that the answer to that question was also a yes.

Severus was still deep in thought when he heard the soft knock on the door. "Come," he answered, and when Hermione had arrived in front of him he indicated that she should sit, and said, "This will be your work area, there is no need to knock."

"I am an employee as well as a guest in your home, it is polite to knock," she stated plainly.

"And I am informing you as your employer that you do not need to observe the convention."

"Thank you," and she wanted to tell him more, but she stayed silent. She was still uncertain of this new polite Severus Snape.

"Would you like more tea while we discuss the work I will require of you?"

"No, thank you, I am fine."

Severus could see that she was still processing the changes in him since she'd last had anything to do with him, and he wanted to yell at her that people do grow and change as their circumstances allow. The problem was that he could see that she had also changed; she was still the feisty young woman he had known, but life had tempered her enthusiasm, and yet again he wondered what had happened to her. How had a bookish academic ended up being an ostracised single mother?

He nodded at her request and started informing her of her duties. "I have given your situation much thought, and I have resolved that as long as you work a thirty six hour week, then you may work whatever hours the care of your infant dictates." He then took a deep breath and before she'd had a chance to add anything, he continued, "However, I heard Minerva caution you to rest this afternoon. Therefore, you will please inform me of why. I have no wish to go against any health advice I am unaware of."

"Treat me as you would any other employee, sir, I will not complain."

He noted the change back to formality, he had upset her, but he did not want her doing things she could not manage. Then it hit him, she was a Gryffindor, and he realised that he'd offended her work ethic. "Miss Granger… I mean, Hermione. Rest assured, you will be treated as any other employee, but I do not wish to be lacking as an employer. You have the right to be happy and comfortable in your employment, so to put it bluntly, don't be bloody-minded and stoic, it is unbecoming of your intelligence."

Oh," was all Hermione managed to say. Now, there was the Snape she remembered, but even this was only exasperation and not the cruelty she was used to him dealing out. "My apologies, Severus," she stated as sincerely as she could. "I am not used to having people take my short-comings into consideration."

"And why the deuce not? What sort of people have you been keeping company with?"

Her mouth pinched and she suddenly realised that this man was showing her more consideration than her so-called friends ever had. Of course, Professor McGonagall had also, but she'd always shown everyone consideration. She cleared her throat delicately. "Perhaps that's best not dwelt on."

He raised an eyebrow, but did not expect her to elaborate.

She took a deep breath as she also realised that this was the first time she'd seen him since the war, and her body told her that he was everything she'd always thought she'd want in a man, and she started speaking regardless of her brain telling her that he would not want to hear just how much his consideration of her situation had moved her. "It is a strange fact that we often do not know how well off we are until we have lost things. My parents used to treat me with the consideration that you and Minerva… and even old Filch has recently given me. I did not know how low I had stooped since starting at Hogwarts as a student. My current predicament is entirely due to trusting the wrong people, people I realise now that have never considered my feelings in the same way as they do their own." She paused and saw him listening to her with a calm expression on his face, but she ducked her head, wondering what he would think of her. Would he consider what she'd just said as demonstrating weakness? His reply surprised her.

"I know all about trusting the wrong people, Hermione," he leant forward slightly. "That was the start of my biggest mistake, and the one that cost Lily her life." He shook his head. "You can't tell me anything about mistakes that I don't already know."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Then I guess we make a good pair."

He turned his head slightly and then pursed his lips. "Although I do not know the proportions of your mistake, I believe you may be correct." He had just opened his mouth to continue when Hermione's wand vibrated telling her that Alice was awake.

"Oh, Alice is awake. Maybe we could continue this discussion another time."

"Very well, just call Shotsie if you need anything. Would you wish to feed and settle Miss Alice before we dine this evening?"

"What time do you normally have dinner?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully.

"Eight."

"Then yes, Alice is normally in bed asleep by then." She cleared her throat. "However, tonight may be an exception as she has only just had her nap."

"Very well, let us play it by ear then. Unless we have guests, our meals are quite informal and normally in the kitchen to save the elves cleaning up the dining room."

"That is considerate of you." She was impressed that he considered the needs of his elves. "And yes, I frequently find that you must be flexible with a small child to consider."

"So Draco tells me," Severus replied.

They were now walking towards up the stairs towards the sound of a grizzling baby.

"How old is… is it Scorpius?"

"Yes, that is correct, and he is just over two."

Hermione smiled. "Alice will be two next month," and she turned into her rooms as Severus continued to stride down the hall and into another room further up. She assumed that it was his room, but was then taken up with caring for Alice.

xox

It became apparent over the next week that Hermione Granger was far from well, and was very wary of allowing people to see weakness in her. This made Severus wonder yet again how she'd been treated by the people around her, and what he could do to assist her. These thoughts had ceased to shock him now, because he'd been having them all week.

He knew that he was in danger of becoming too close and that he might get burned for his trouble, but both of the witches had him at their mercy, the trick was obviously not to let them see that they did.

Sighing as he realised that his thoughts had yet again strayed to the witch in the next room, he turned slightly to observe her through the open door in the workroom, where she was working quietly cleaning the leather cover of an ancient tome. Both she and Alice had easily fit into his household, even after only a week.

In her workroom, Hermione was cleaning the book and considering that she might just have struck up a friendship with Severus Snape, and she couldn't help smiling. She had gone from being very wary of him, even if she was thinking that he might be the kind of wizard that would interest her, to being very comfortable with him and knowing that he was the wizard she'd thought she might never find. She sighed, glancing at Alice playing beside her, but what would happen when he knew her secret? Severus hated Harry, that was no secret, and when he learned what had happened he might not want anything to do with her or Alice.

Severus had been happily interacting with Alice; he was becoming very fatherly with her, showing a side of his personality that she counted herself very privileged to see. He had even helped Hermione set warding barriers to keep her safe, because Hermione could not move quickly enough to catch her if she got a run up. The usually stoic man had also easily started helping her care for Alice, and this shocked her more than anything. She had never thought that Severus Snape would be such a kind and patient man.

As she was thinking about this, Alice said, "Mummy, butty. Butty!"

"Butty?" Severus asked, walking into the room.

"Peanut butter," Hermione replied. "She's hungry."

"Oh," and he easily lifted Alice out of the warded play area. "Then perhaps it's time for lunch, Miss Alice."

"Butty," the little girl repeated, winding her little arms around Severus' neck.

Hermione's heart constricted when he allowed Alice to snuggle into him, and the absurd thought entered her mind that she might like to do that as well. She banished it quickly and steeled herself for the exertion of making it to the kitchen for lunch. The trip was only a relatively short one, but still, Hogwarts had been easier because she'd just had an elf deliver their food to them. They'd never ventured out into the school while they'd been there.

Severus watched Hermione balance on one leg while she collected her cane and then tentatively tested her weight on the injured one. She seemed to be in great pain today. Her pain levels seemed to fluctuate proportionally to the amount of time she spent on her feet, but there were ways of relieving this type of pain, and Severus wondered why nothing had been done for her. The question was out of his mouth before his brain had filtered it. "Why has nothing been done to relieve your injury?" He seemed to have no discretion where this witch was concerned.

They paused in their progress towards the kitchen, and Hermione sighed and then smiled as Alice started chanting the word 'butty' because they'd stopped. She looked at her daughter. "Patience, Alice," she chided.

"Sowy, Mummy," Alice replied.

"It's okay, sweetie, but little girls must not interrupt adults." She glanced at Severus and was surprised that she had no hesitation in telling him what had happened. "The healers thought it was safest to allow the curse to wear off."

"It has lasted over two years, Hermione."

She struggled another two steps and then sighed once more. "I just assumed that I would have to deal with it until it faded. Minerva and Poppy tried to keep me off my foot as much as possible, and I had no choice as my pregnancy advanced because the extra weight made walking more painful, but now…" and she shrugged.

"The caster must have had a black heart, as it is obviously a very virile curse."

"There was a time when I would never have suspected her to have," Hermione replied, shaking her head slightly.

"A witch did this to you?" Severus asked, obviously surprised.

Hermione was aware that she had already told him that she had sustained the curse protecting her unborn baby. He obviously had a good memory, and she realised, as a delicious feeling shot through her, that he cared about her wellbeing. "Umm… Yes."

This told Severus more of her situation. Perhaps she'd been involved with a married man then. He didn't say anything, but sat her down with her daughter at the kitchen table and handed her a banana to feed Alice until her sandwich was ready.

"Here. You sit with Alice and help her, I'll do this."

Hermione smiled up at him, and was surprised when it was apparent that he was trying to smile back, but then she sobered remembering that he was her employer and that she should be helping. "You don't have to do that, Severus. I can make it."

"We've all got to eat," he replied, "and I rather enjoy dabbling in the kitchen when the elves are otherwise engaged." Then he shot her a look as he pulled the peanut butter from the cupboard. "Besides, Miss Alice here would be screaming the place down by now if you were doing this alone, and whilst her robust vocalisations do not bother me, it is rather counterproductive, isn't it?"

Hermione found herself smiling once more. "Yes, it is. The elves did so much at Hogwarts, I'd never really thought about what it would be like without them… Well, we're not really without them, but I like that you still do things for yourself even though they're here."

"Even while I was at Hogwarts I did things for myself, Hermione. It does not please me to see people ordering the poor little creatures to do everything for them. Lazy bastards," he sneered.

"Oh Severus, that's exactly what I think, and I hate not being able to do things for myself."

However, their conversation was cut short when the back door opened admitting Argus and Mrs Norris.

"Hello, Mr Filch, Mrs Norris," Hermione said cheerfully without hesitation, as Alice waved enthusiastically at them.

"Hello, Hermione, young Alice. Afternoon, Severus."

"Good afternoon. Is everything ready?" Severus replied.

"Yes, I have the pathway cleared for the trees."

"Good, we'll do that first after lunch," Severus replied, placing sandwiches in front of Alice, Hermione and Argus before sitting down at the table with his own and pointing his wand at the kettle on the stove to increase the heat under it for tea.

The four of them ate their meal and after tea, Severus said, "Bundle Miss Alice and yourself up, we have a chore to see to that I believe you might enjoy."

"Oh, I don't know, Severus, I find outside to be very difficult," Hermione replied, her expression sad.

"I have a plan that will make it less so," and he called Shotsie. "Are the decorations all stored away?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now, go upstairs and bring back Miss Alice and Hermione's coats, hats and scarves."

"Yes, sir," the little elf replied, and popped away.

"Does Alice have rain boots?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Yes, but I haven't seen them since the day we arrived."

Severus nodded. " _Accio_ , Alice's rain boots." Alice's little pink gum boots arrived in his hand and he watched Hermione finish cleaning the baby's face and hands following her lunch before he handed them to her.

"I'll bring it around," Argus said, and disappeared out the back door before Hermione could question him.

She looked at Severus, and found him ready to help her on with her coat.

He saw the questions bubbling up in her expression, but he said, "No questions for once, Hermione. Just trust me."

Hermione found herself blushing and nodded before quickly looking to Alice to fix her coat.

"Come," Severus encouraged, looking very smug.

He ushered them towards the front door and out onto the porch, just as Argus arrived with a horse drawn sled, and another horse tied to the back.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione gasped in tandem with Alice's excited squeal of, "Horsey."

"Ladies," he encouraged, easily catching Alice as she made a dash for the horse. "You can pat the horse once Mummy is safely in the sled, Alice."

"Otay," the little girl stated, nodding her curly head.

Severus was surprised with her easy acquiesce; Scorpius would have screamed the place down at being asked to wait, and his respect for Hermione's quiet, but strict parenting grew as he placed Alice in the sled. "Now sit there quietly while I help Mummy in," Severus told her, and he turned to Hermione. "May I?"

"Umm… yes," she replied, uncertain of what he had in mind. The last thing she'd been expecting was that he would sweep in and lift her into the sled. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as she tried to balance herself, and she shrieked with laughter at the feeling of being in the air. Then she landed safely on the seat in the sled and forced herself to let go of Severus. What must he think of her, grabbing him like that? "Sorry," she muttered, her head down.

"Think nothing of it," he replied, as he tucked the fur rug around her and picked up Alice. "Come, Miss Alice." He took her to the horse at the back first. "This is Octavius." He waited for her to pat the sleek black horse on the neck and then he walked with her to the horse drawing the sled. "And this is Sultan. Now you sit next to Mummy under the blanket and we'll be on our way," and he turned to the house as Hermione organised Alice to sit next to her.

At his command the two trees that had been the Christmas trees suddenly marched out the front door.

To Hermione's surprise Severus bowed his head to them as Alice laughed and clapped.

"Thank you," he told them, and then smiled. "Now, back to the forest with you," and he cast a spell as he untied the black horse from the sled and mounted it.

The trees took off across the snow, appearing to run on their roots as Severus cantered after them with Argus expertly driving the sled as they followed.

Hermione snuggled up with Alice, holding her tightly because she was very excited, just as Hermione herself was having trouble containing her enthusiasm at the sight before them. The wind whipped around them as the sled hurried along, and Hermione realised that this was the most she had enjoyed moving for so long, and she felt tears burning at the backs of her eyes along with the surge of happiness she felt.

Then she focused on the man riding his horse in front of them. She had learnt to ride when she was younger, but at this moment she realised that she hadn't even thought of other ways she could get around outside of walking. There were sleds, carriages, horses, all sorts of things, even brooms, hippogriffs and thestrals. Her heart surged as she realised that Severus Snape had just opened up a whole new world for her, and she was flabbergasted.

Now she felt even more ashamed of taking him to task over how he would treat them when she'd first arrived. They had been resident in his house now for a little over a week and in that time Hermione had only seen his snarky side once, and it was definitely not aimed at her or Alice. Well, she hadn't so much as seen it, but heard it. Draco, his wife and son had been visiting. Hermione had been busy in her work room off the library on the floor above and Alice had been having her morning nap when there had been words exchanged between the Malfoys and Severus.

"Come now, Severus, Aunt Magnolia is only in town for two more days, what harm can there be in meeting her?" Draco had said.

"Yes, you need to get out of this stuffy house more often," Astoria had added in her haughty voice.

When he answered, Severus had sounded like he was hissing through his teeth as he used to whilst he'd been her professor, and she'd realised that his wrath might not have just been reserved for Gryffindors, but anyone he thought had over-stepped their mark. Today he sounded very annoyed, and she felt sorry for him because her well-meaning _friends_ had done the same thing to her on numerous occasions in the past.

"I am perfectly happy," he'd told them, "in this… _stuffy house_ , as you put it. I have everything I require, and I will thank you to keep your opinions on my state of singleness to yourselves. I am not meeting your harridan of an aunt, Draco. I met the dunderheaded, vacuous idiot years ago when your mother took it into her head to… _set me_ up, and I will not be revisiting that disastrous encounter. In fact, your aunt must be extremely stupid if she wishes to meet me once more after my words with her last time. Now desist on the subject or kindly leave."

Hermione had blocked out the remainder of the conversation, but she'd heard enough to know that the snarky man he had once been was still there when people riled him. Then she was brought back from her thoughts as she watched Severus assisting the young trees to settle back into the sheltered grove, and she was spellbound by him all over again.

She wished she could have walked over to him, to help him, to ask him how and why he'd chosen to do things this way, but of course she couldn't. She glanced at Argus sitting in the driver's seat of the sled happily watching with his cat snuggled up beside him not moving, and she settled, realising that perhaps Severus preferred to do this alone.

She had of course heard of magicals who could command nature like this. Pomona Sprout had been the closest person she'd seen so far who could manipulate plants to a certain degree, but she had never seen anyone who could order a tree to come inside for Christmas and then command it to plant itself again afterwards. This made Severus the most powerful wizard she had ever met, and a strange thought struck her. If he was this powerful why did he allow Dumbledore and Riddle to order him around? She had no answer for that, and as he finished settling the soil around the trees, he summoned the bales of hay that were on the back of the sled and spread them in the clearing.

He led his horse back to the sled and tied him up before climbing up next to Hermione and Alice. "Now, Miss Alice, if you're very quiet you'll see something wonderful," he told the small girl.

Alice sat dutifully quiet, and soon much to Hermione's wonder the two horses with them started to nicker softly, and off in the clearing there was a gentle answering whinny as a unicorn stallion trod carefully out into the clearing. The proud beast was ever cautious and vigilant, but when he saw Severus he bowed his head to him and called his herd. There were three mares and a half grown filly, and once more Hermione was mesmerized. "Oh, Severus," she whispered, "I've never seen such a peaceful scene. No wonder you love it here."

"There are not many people who understand this," his decadent voice rumbled near her. Had he leant over closer? She wondered about this as they all watched until the unicorns eating the hay and then disappearing deeper into the forest again.

"Come, we best get Miss Alice inside again, the wind is starting to pick up once more," Severus stated.

"Yes," Hermione glanced down at Alice rubbing her eyes and yawning, "I think it's going to be a cold night."

"Indeed," he commented softly.

They returned slower than they had come, and it was so lovely watching the winter day starting to turn into an early twilight. Yes, night was going to close over quickly today. On the trip home, Severus stayed on the sled with them and his horse tied to it followed.

Hermione reached over and arranged the blanket so it covered his legs as well, and then looked up under her lashes at him. "Thank you," she said, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. "It is so long since I've enjoyed a trip into the outdoors," and she cleared her throat when her voice broke as she finished speaking.

xox

When they returned to the house, Severus picked up the sleeping Alice after he'd helped Hermione out of the sled. For a moment she'd almost felt like a normal person, but as soon as she'd put weight on her petrified foot, pain radiated up her leg like normal and it was all she could do not to cry out in disappointment.

Of course, Severus heard her rapid intake of breath, and he saw her pain reflected in her eyes and he conjured a chair for her which he commanded to follow them into the house and up the stairs to their rooms. He placed Alice in her cot and divested the little girl of her outside clothes and boots, covered her snuggly, before coming back in to Hermione.

Hermione had lost her fight with her tears once she was alone, and she swiped at her eyes now as Severus returned. "I'm sorry," she muttered, sniffing.

He sat on the lounge beside her. "I wish to help you," he started before he'd fully thought things through.

"Oh," she gasped.

"At least allow me to try and end your pain."

She swallowed hard and nodded, but remained silent as emotion choked her again.

Seeing that he had permission he instantly switched into Potions master role. "Has the pain changed at all since you were cursed?"

"Yes, initially there was no pain, it was just useless and numb, but by the time Alice was almost due there was pain in every step I took."

"Did it change after Alice was born?"

"The pain dulled, but just lately after I've not been on it for a time, it really hurts when I put weight back on it."

"I have noticed that," Severus replied thoughtfully.

"It's almost like it seizes up while I'm not using it."

"How do you cope first thing in the morning?"

"Not well. I sit on the edge of the bed touching my foot to the grounds several times before I can stand on it."

"Does pain potion help?"

"Yes, but it is rather addictive."

"True." His brain was obviously thinking on the problem. "There is one potion I'd like to try, but I know that the Mandrakes will not be ready yet," he told her, "and it will take me a week to brew the concoction, once I have Mandrakes, but there is every possibility that I can at least reduce your pain, and at most fix the problem entirely. Would you allow me to try?"

"Yes, I would value your assistance, and of course I will pay you," she stated plainly.

"You will do no such thing because you will be helping me."

"Oh, okay," and she sniffed. "What can I do?"

"This will be a scientific endeavour, and there are other things that we can try while we wait for the Mandrakes to mature. We will also chronicle our endeavours so as to assist anyone else who finds themselves in this situation," he told her.

"Oh," she replied. "That's an excellent idea."


	3. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. Thank you also to everyone for your continued amazing support for this story._

oOo

 **Chapter Three – Uncertainty**

Hermione watched Argus and Mrs Norris in the vegetable garden through the window as she sat at the kitchen table. It was a clear crisp day, and she longed to go for a walk to calm her nerves, but that pleasure was something that was no longer possible.

She was distracted as she finished giving Alice her porridge, wondering what to expect today. She was fairly certain that she was now confirmed friends with Severus - a situation that she would never have thought possible before she become reacquainted with him one month ago. They were even becoming affectionate, and she loved the time they spent together.

Today was an important day; it was exactly one month since they had arrived, and it was the day they had decided on for their revision of her stipulated trial period. She felt utterly ashamed of herself for not trusting him, and she was going to make certain that he knew how sorry she was about that.

The last month in his company had been magical in more ways than the obvious, and Hermione was looking forward to spending more time with this amazing man. She smiled at Alice obediently eating her breakfast; she had become attached to him too.

She sighed, shifting her foot slightly in a futile attempt to make it more comfortable. Even though it was petrified, it had never felt cold, but lately it literally felt like a cold stone weight on the end of her leg, and it was being particularly painful this morning. In fact it had ached all night. Hermione had slept little, and she knew she must look awful.

"You look dreadful," Severus told her as he wandered into the kitchen, shooting a spell at the kettle to heat water for more tea.

"Oh, thank you, Severus. Every girl loves to hear that she looks like a wreck," Hermione said, smirking to cover up her uncertainty.

He ignored her sarcasm and opted for concern instead. "I take it the new ointment gave you no peace?"

She sighed, spooning another mouthful into Alice's mouth. "No," she replied, and even she realised that she sounded defeated. They had been trying various topical ointments for her pain control for the last few weeks but nothing had given her any relief. "I think it's getting worse," she whispered. She looked up at Severus with frightened eyes as he moved to take his place at the table.

"Take heart," he said, and patted her shoulder. "We'll think of something."

Severus swirled the tea in the pot and poured Hermione another cup before he poured his own. "I don't suppose you'd allow me to see the memory of the curse? I might know the counter-curse if I heard the exact wording."

"No!" Hermione replied, instantly panicked. "No!" she repeated. "Anyway, wouldn't she have to say it?"

He pursed his lips. "Technically," he said slowly, but then his lips twitched up at the corner. "But there are ways to get around that."

"Ways?" Hermione replied.

"Polyjuice for one. That potion is a more complicated thing than most people realise."

"What do you mean?"

"The majority of people think that when a person uses Polyjuice that they only look like the person they become. No, it's far more complicated than that. You are using a piece of that person's DNA, you actually become that person."

"No, just n-no," Hermione stuttered. She couldn't let him find out who Alice's father was, he would be horrified. She felt stronger about this resolve today than when she'd first arrived because she now realised that there was much more to lose. He might start hating them and she just couldn't bear that. She knew she was being a coward, and she should have kept her fears to herself, even though, she reasoned that she'd have to tell him sooner or later. However, to her surprise his hand came over the table and covered hers.

"Hermione, what is so awful about what happened to do that you can't share it with me?" He picked her hand up, and covered it with his other hand. "We're friends, are we not?"

She nodded, unable to get her mouth to form words, but slowly her eyes rose to his.

The turmoil of emotions he saw there shocked him. "Just tell me, Hermione, please?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes against the warmth she felt having her hand enclosed in his and his inquiring dark eyes almost pleading with her to allow him to help. "No, you really will hate me if I do…" she paused to rein in her emotions, "or worse still, you'll hate Alice." She gently pulled her hand from his and busied herself cleaning Alice up before she struggled to her feet and placed Alice on the floor, the pain in her eyes still acute. "I've got work to do," she stated quietly, sending their breakfast things to the sink to wash themselves.

Severus just sat there, breakfast forgotten as he watched her hobbling from the room on her stick and holding her daughter by the hand. She was silent and reflective as she moved away from him and Severus felt cold inside at her rejection of his help, but then his brain started to wonder why she thought he could ever hate her or Alice.

xox

Minerva McGonagall was working at her desk when Severus strode through the Floo without so much as a by-your-leave.

"Severus!" she stated, plainly shocked by his invasion of her office.

"I want answers," he demanded, resting his hands on her desk, arms straight and leaning over it.

"Answers to what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Tell me the circumstances that saw Hermione Granger as a resident here, or do I visit Poppy and extract the information from her? She always manages to spill the beans when she imbibes a little too much whisky."

Minerva sighed. "Severus Snape, you leave Poppy out of this. She does not know the full circumstances, and I stand by what I said when I brought Hermione to your home, it is not my story to tell."

"But she won't tell me enough to help her; she seems frightened by something. I do not want her to be frightened, Minerva, its wrong."

Minerva sighed and rose from her desk. "Come, sit," she encouraged and she pulled the cord by the fire place to alert the elves that she wanted her tea service. "Hermione does not know how much you've changed yet. Be patient with her, Severus."

"She is in so much pain, and if I had the facts I'm certain that I could help."

"Yes, I'm certain if anyone can, you can. You are very talented, dear boy," and she handed him a cup of tea. "She will tell you in her own time."

"Spring has never taken so long to come," he muttered, taking a sip of his tea merely for something to do with his hands. He forced himself to swallow, even though he felt like his stomach had rocks in it.

"What will happen in spring?"

"The Mandrakes will be ready to harvest." Seeing her interest in what he'd said he explained further. "There is a potion, a variant of the one I made for the petrified students all those years ago, and I believe that it might cure Hermione, but the Mandrake cannot be harvested until the first full moon in spring. Until then my hands are tied."

Minerva smiled. "I'm happy to hear that you have a plan, Severus." Then her brow furrowed. "Why haven't any of her healers suggested this potion before now?"

"Mandrake stays in the system, and because Hermione was exposed to a restorative potion before, great care must be taken to insure that a certain level is not reached or the potion will poison her instead of curing her."

"Oh," was all that Minerva could manage to say in answer.

"Even I cannot go further until I have conducted exhaustive tests, a process we have already started."

"So what's the problem? It sounds like you have things in hand."

"I believe her symptoms are worsening, and I'm almost convinced that there is another curse layered into the _in lapidem_ curse. I haven't mentioned this to her yet."

"How has no one noticed this before?"

"I believe that the second curse has lain dormant, but something recent has triggered it."

"Like what?" Minerva questioned.

"These things can be triggered by a certain word, or feeling."

"The witch who cursed her is vindictive and smart enough to do that," Minerva nodded.

"You know who did this to her?"

"Yes, but all I'll say about it is that Hermione was taken advantage of by someone I would never has dreamed would…" Minerva's words trickled away as a thought took her. Then her eyes focused on him again. "Hermione was… is an innocent, and this person used her inexperience and loneliness against her, and when his wife found out she cursed Hermione." Minerva shook her head. "The witch had never tolerated Hermione," but then she stopped talking.

Severus gleaned more from this statement than Minerva thought he did, and he knew she'd realised she'd said too much. So he changed tack. "Hermione told me that the witch had been trying to petrify her womb, to kill Alice."

"Yes, that's correct."

Even though he already knew this fact, rage consumed him once more with its confirmation, but he managed to control himself. "And you will not tell me who it was?"

"No, I will not break Hermione's confidence." Minerva reached forward and covered his hand. "But she will tell you. I understand her hesitance, but she will learn to trust you, and she will tell you everything."

"How do you know?" Severus asked, feeling defeated.

"Because I can see even in the space of this month how fond she is becoming of you. You have befriended her, and she is starting to trust you. My goodness, even that crusty old dog, Argus, is enchanted by both her and Alice." Minerva smiled. "It's good to see you adding to your family, Severus," she told him slyly.

"My family?" his head shot up from his thoughts and his cup clattered back into its saucer.

Minerva grinned at him. "Yes, your family."

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

"No, I believe once the pair of you have this curse under control you could be very happy together."

Severus snorted, and finished his tea without saying anything else.

xox

That night, Hermione was still working on the book she'd started that morning, but as the clock chimed ten Severus walked into her work room. "Would you care for some supper?" he asked. He had purposely stayed away from his house all day, thinking, as he ran several errands that had lasted well into the evening.

She looked up from her work, her glasses perched on her nose and she stretched before smiling. "Yes, you've timed your entry perfectly, I've just finished."

"Good, then allow me to help you to the lounge." He knew from experience that her foot would be too stiff to take her weight after sitting at her work bench since just after dinner. He placed an arm around her and helped her up right, allowing her to put as much weight on him as she needed to, and they walked slowly to the lounge.

He sat her down carefully, and taking her knees, swung her legs up onto the soft cushioning. She sighed and he chuckled hearing her.

"Thank you, Severus…" She looked up at him from under her lashes, and she took a long breath, her eyes skittering down to her lap as she started to speak. "There is still something we need to discuss that we didn't deal with this morning."

"I'm curious to hear it," he replied, straightening and calling, "Shotsie!"

Hermione waited for the elf to leave and then she said, "It is one month today since we—Alice and I—arrived."

"Is it?" He smiled shark-like at her, mischief written all over his face. He raised a cultured raven eyebrow and said, "So, have I proven myself suitable company for you and Alice?"

"Oh, Severus, I am so sorry for doubting you," Hermione said, wringing her hands. "It's just that I've been… I didn't know… This last month has been magical," she finally settled on.

He pursed his lips. "And you would count us as friends now?"

"Yes indeed," she was quick to reply.

Shotsie returned with tea and toast, and Severus levitated hers towards her.

"Thank you," she stated.

He settled with his own, and then observed her as she did the same. "What would you say if I wished to change our agreement now that you're happy to stay?"

"How?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I no longer wish us to be employer and employee."

"Then how would it work? I wish to earn my keep."

"My dear witch, you already do that many times over, have no fear on that score. No, I propose that instead of employing you, I pay you for each book you restore, on a contract type agreement. This will leave you available to take on other jobs as well. If you please."

"Where would I work if I took on outside books as well?"

"Here, and if you like I could act as agent for you."

"It would slow me down on your collection."

"That is true, but it will free you up from my employment."

"Do you not want me in your employment?"

He observed her for a moment. "Perhaps I wish to explore other options with you, Hermione, and I wish us to be equals."

"Oh," Hermione gasped.

"Is this unwelcome news?"

"No… unexpected, if I understand your meaning correctly… b-but not u-unwelcome, Severus."

He smiled at her. "Excellent," and turned to his desk, levitating a parchment over to her. "Here is the leger of what I've paid into your Gringotts account for this month."

Hermione looked at the total. "This is very generous, Severus."

"I can afford to be, and I've been extremely pleased with your work."

"Thank you, and I would be pleased for you to procure me other assignments." She sent the parchment back to him, before inhaling to speak. "With the proviso that I am allowed to estimate the cost before I accept so that there are no misunderstandings."

"Done." He finished his tea and pinned her with astute eyes. "Hermione, I want you to know that you can trust me with anything."

Hermione sighed. "Please, Severus, I know that. I really do, but I just need a little more time. I'm sorry that I shut you out so abruptly this morning, but it's my own insecurities that are stopping me from revealing everything to you… Please?"

He took in her tired, but imploring eyes and he nodded. "Very well, I will wait until you're ready, but I want to help you. You're in so much pain, it's not right."

She shrugged. "It might not be right, but it's the way it is," and she exhaled slowly. "I better try and get some sleep before Alice is up again."

Severus watched her trying to get up, and he came over. "Here, allow me." He easily helped her to a standing position, but he did not let her go immediately. He looked at her intently as he said, "And I want you to promise to ask me for help should you require it."

"I will," she stated in a breathy voice. Having him close as he was at the moment was delicious, and she wanted nothing more than to sink into the help and assistance he offered, but she knew she couldn't until she had told him the truth, and no matter how difficult that would be for her he deserved the complete truth. Hermione righted herself as quickly as she could, but her foot was being obstinately difficult. It refused to work and she found herself holding onto his forearms to keep herself upright. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said. "This is difficult."

"It is no such thing, Hermione," and he easily swung her up and carried her.

Despite herself and everything she'd just thought about their situation she rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to her room. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Nonsense, witch, perhaps I like it," his voice rumbled close to her ear.

She snuggled further into his chest in response to his words, and was sorry to be placed on the chair next to her bed. "Thank you, good night, Severus."

"Good night," Severus replied, and quickly left.

This left Hermione looking at the back of her closed door and wondering what had happened.

Severus walked briskly back into his study and poured a Firewhisky. He had wanted to kiss her goodnight, and he'd left quickly so he would not give into temptation. He had promised her time and he would force himself to give it to her. Sitting back down by the fire he considered what Minerva had unintentionally told him this morning, and also the bits and pieces that Hermione had let slip over the past month.

Minerva had said that Hermione was blameless in the situation, but how could that be? Hadn't she gotten herself pregnant? How could she be blameless? Then a terrible thought struck him. Had she been raped? He knew she held a deep pain inside that she was unwilling yet to share. She certainly had been abused by the witch who cursed her, but then she'd told him that she'd Obliviated both her attacker and the wizard who'd caused her problem.

He was fairly certain that the father of her child was not a Weasley; the ginger gene was just too strong in that line, and frankly he thought more of most of that family than that. The daughter however, she was another thing all together. She had proven herself to be a very nasty piece of work to deal with during his year of enforced headmastership. Ginevra Weasley could curse almost as well as the Carrow twins could. She was definitely capable of throwing such a dark curse, but that would mean that… "No!" The glass fell out of Severus' slack grip. "Potter!" he hissed. "Our precious little cherub was sired by Harry fucking Potter." He buried his head in his hands. "Oh Hermione," he groaned. "No!"

Severus was so caught up in misery over this thought that he missed his use of the possessive adjective to describe Alice, and his unconscious designation that she was his and Hermione's child. Well, that was until he'd thought about it for a time, and he gasped. "I already think of her as mine." Then he thought a bit further. "And I want Hermione… I do want us to be a family, and Potter doesn't know. I could legally adopt Alice." Then he was on his feet and pacing, talking to himself as he walked to his desk and back. "I would anyway… regardless of who sired her. It was really only just a sperm donation, like an IVF transaction with an unknown donor in the Muggle world." He paused at his window, watching the wind whipping the clouds around the sky. "I wonder what happened, how she ended up…"

Then it occurred to him that he'd neatly pigeon-holed everything, but he might be wrong, even if he did not think he was. "Have I just created a worst-case scenario?" He walked to his drinks cabinet. "Does it really matter?" He took a sip of his new drink. "I feel too deeply for them to reject either of them. Minerva is right. I am the perfect match for both of them…" Sitting back in his chair, he found himself much calmer. "Would Hermione want me?" He rubbed the lip of the glass over his bottom lip as he thought. "Well, haven't I just admitted to her that I want to be more than friends? She didn't reject the idea."

He sighed. "Could I live with this situation?" and his mind wandered off into deep thought as he sipped his drink.

xox

Two weeks of dubious calm followed, and Severus spent every unobserved moment looking for anything in Alice that would tell him if he was correct about her parentage, and Hermione noted that even though he'd told her he wanted to move their relationship forward that he had not suggested anymore suppers and he hadn't spoken candidly to her since the night they'd rearranged their agreement.

She had the gut feeling that he was allowing her the time he stated he would, and that nothing further would happen until she was ready. Of course, this didn't help matters because she still believed that he would cast her out of his house once he knew the truth. Hermione glanced over at her daughter now busily banging the pegs into her peg board which Hermione had charmed to fall apart again each time Alice got the pegs in. Perhaps they needed to just get the truth out in the open as Alice was becoming just as attached to Severus as he was to her.

It was almost time for Alice's nap, and Hermione noticed that the little girl was getting tired, but she wanted to finish cleaning the cover of the book so she could start on restoring the gold leaf while Alice slept. However, just before Hermione had finished, Alice accidently hit her hand with the plastic hammer she was using to bang in the pegs, and no amount of Hermione wanting to finish her task was going to stop Alice from screaming the place down.

Hermione was just struggling off her stool when a hand arrived on her shoulder.

"Finish, Hermione. I can give Alice her juice and put her down for her nap."

She watched Severus reaching over the warded play area and pulling the little girl up into his arms. "Did that pesky hammer miss the peg, Miss Alice?" he asked in the gentlest voice Hermione had ever heard him use.

"Hurt, Daddy," Alice declared between big tears, holding her hand up to him.

Both Severus and Hermione looked at one another with open mouths, and they both started talking at the same time.

"I didn't t-teach…"

"I'm so sorry…"

But then Hermione saw an opportunity to open the dialogue between them that had to happen, and she got up as fast as her ankle would allow her to, ignoring the pain as she took the necessary steps to reach them. "Severus, Alice has chosen," she said, and she rested her hand on his arm. "And she couldn't have made a wiser or better choice. Would you like to be her father? I know we have only just become acquainted but I can't think of a better person to fill that role."

"Hermione I would be honoured, but while Alice has her nap I believe it is time for us to talk."

Hermione knew that she had to come clean before this went any further. This was the do or die moment. "Yes, you're right," and she nodded. "It is time to come clean."

"You finish your task while I settle Alice, and I'll bring us back some tea."

"Thank you, Severus."


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, as well as everyone for your wonderful continuing support for this story._

oOo

 **Chapter Four – The Truth**

As Hermione put the finishing touches on cleaning the leather of the book she was working on, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, and her eyes kept filling with tears, threatening to undo the diligent work she'd just managed to do on the book.

She was still fighting with her emotions when she heard Severus return, and she lost her fight. He was at her side in a moment scooping her up off her stool.

"Don't cry, love," he murmured, holding her to his chest tightly.

"But you're going to hate me when I tell you."

"I declare that you cannot tell me anything worse than I've imagined."

"Oh Severus," she cried. "Alice's father is Harry," she blurted, trying to push away.

Severus loosened his arms and allowed Hermione her freedom, but he held her by the upper arms while he said, "I will let you go if you do not wish to be in my arms."

"There is no place I'd rather be," Hermione told him, winding her arms back around him.

"Good," he replied, doing the same. "Hermione, I will not cast you out because of a mistake. That's what it was, wasn't it?"

Hermione looked up at him, trying to rein her emotions in. "I'm really not sure what happened. It was a situation that got out of hand before I knew what was happening," she admitted.

"Come, we'll have some tea and perhaps together we can make sense of it."

"Maybe," and she allowed him to assist her into his study.

Severus sat her on the lounge and took the seat beside her. "I worked out that Potter was the most likely culprit the night we changed from employer and employee."

"You did?" Hermione accepted the cup of tea he handed her. "How?"

"Never mind how, let's just say that I imagined the worst case scenario from the snippets you'd told me, and what Minerva wouldn't tell me, and I figured that it was the most likely to be true," and he shrugged.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry. I know what Harry represents to you."

Severus snorted. "But I'm the one who's still alive, out of all my bullies. I've out-lived them all, and I've ignored the presumptuous little up-start for all these years so it really doesn't matter now."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes, but I wish to know what happened to you," and he cupped her cheek, ghosting his thumb over her well defined cheek-bone.

"Then I will tell you," she replied softly, placing her hand over his, and turning her head to kiss his palm. Taking his hand in both of hers Hermione started her story. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly and inhaled again to speak.

"I remained friends with Harry and Ron after everything, but both boys drifted away from me once they were married. I mean, that's fair, they should think more of their wives than me." She watched Severus nod slowly. "It probably didn't help that I went off on my new study quest, and frankly I forgot about them, partly because I moved on, but mostly because I was never in the country long enough to catch up with them. Then a little under three years ago Harry and Ginny apparently started having some problems, and I was surprised when Harry turned up out of the blue wanting to talk. I'd only recently returned to the country, I'd been studying in Italy for a year."

"So, you'd completely lost touch with them?"

"I would get the occasional letter from Minerva or Molly and Arthur, sometimes George too, but yes, I pretty much lost touch with both Harry and Ron. It didn't bother me. As far as I was concerned we all had different goals, and I wasn't expecting our friendship to live past its usefulness."

"That's understandable. We all have friendships that haven't survived distance and scant communication," Severus added.

"True, anyway, Molly and Arthur invited me to Sunday dinner when I came home from Italy, and Harry told me that night that he'd missed me and was hoping that we could meet occasionally for coffee. I said perhaps… I'd never really got on with Ginny. Frankly, I think she's a manipulative little cow, but again that not my problem." She sighed deeply. "However, soon Harry started turning up at my flat wanting to talk. To tell the truth I think all he wanted was attention, and he made his home-life sound terrible, but I didn't know enough about things to comment on that, and again that was not my concern."

"Did you tell him that what he was doing was inappropriate?"

"Yes, several times, but…"

"He didn't listen?"

"No, he didn't listen. Anyway, soon after I'd come back Minerva contacted me wanting me to restore some of the books that had been damaged in the battle because Irma had not wanted them to leave Hogwarts to be restored. So, I was working at Hogwarts and hating having to go home each night in case Harry was waiting for me," and she shrugged. "He always seemed to be there going on and on about his marriage and how his wife didn't appreciate him etcetera etcetera. There was nothing I could do to help him. I told him he'd have to work out what he wanted to do and do it. Then he turned up with a bottle of wine and said it was a thank you present, that he'd decided what to do. He opened it and insisted that we have a glass each, and it's all a bit hazy after that."

"Did he drug you?" Severus asked fiercely.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think perhaps he did, because I… I seemed to lose my inhibitions… but maybe it was the alcohol, I don't drink much."

"We have wine with dinner occasionally and you're perfectly rational afterwards."

"That's true," she said, but seemed to become lost in her thoughts for a moment.

Severus squeezed her hand slightly to bring her back.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I was just considering how to tell you the next bits. I didn't realise until Harry… No…" and she thought some more before she changed what she'd been about to say. "Part of the reason I was trying to avoid Harry was that until he turned up on my doorstep I hadn't realised how lonely I was for human contact. No one had ever taken an interest in me, I was always the awkward book-worm, and I didn't fit the social norms. I guess when I look back I can see that I was ripe for the picking," she paused and looked up at Severus. "I guess he knew that." She inhaled deeply. "I did try to stop him, but what he was doing felt both really good and really wrong at the same time, and I was curious."

"You hadn't had sex before that night?" Severus asked.

She shrugged. "No," and she blushed heatedly. "When he told me that I liked what he was doing I believed him. Then I woke up on my lounge, alone and naked. I had never woken up like that before, and I was mortified by what had happened. I felt like such an idiot. Then that only became worse when I realised that Harry was not coming back, and then the final straw was when I found out I was pregnant."

"What happened then?"

Severus' calm voice was like balm over her, and she loved him even more for his calm patience. _I love him?_ she thought to herself. _Yes, I do love him_ , she confirmed to herself, and she smiled at him. "Thank you for listening to all this," she stated quietly, and raised his hand to her lips. "You're right, it is helping to talk to you about it."

Severus smiled at her. "I'm just pleased that you're finally allowing me into your confidence."

She gave him a coy smile. "I'm sorry, but I was terrified of what you'd… I should have known you'd be stronger than that."

"I can assure you, Hermione, that I certainly wasn't calm when I first worked it out, but I realised that you and Alice are more important to me than anyone else."

"And you to us… I mean Alice has chosen you, and you're so good with her."

"This is fairly new to me, but I'm willing to try," he told her.

"Yes, me too." She glanced down at her foot and then back up to him, and she took yet another deep breath, this was so difficult to talk about. "Umm… so, you wanted to know what happened next."

"Yes, but take your time. Do you need a break? Another cup of tea? That one's gone cold," Severus said, fussing over her.

She took his hand again. "No, I'd just like to get this all out before either it becomes too much, or Alice wakes up."

"Very well, but still take your time."

"Okay." She considered for a minute, and appearing to collect her thoughts again she spoke. "As the weeks wore on I started to recover from my horror at what had happened, well, until I realised that I'd skipped a period, and that was when I panicked and I confided in Minerva." She swallowed hard. "I didn't know what to do."

"What was Minerva's advice?"

"She told me how difficult it would be for me to be a single woman in the wizarding world, but seeing how determined I was to keep the baby she agreed to keep my secret. She made Poppy Pomfrey take an oath not to tell anyone before she would allow her to see me, and she moved me into the castle. She fussed over me like I'd wished my own mother would have been able to," Hermione voice cracked at that painful reminder of her parents. Hermione's parents had died in a car accident in Australia the year after the war ended.

"I must admit to being rather curious as to why Minerva moved you out of Hogwarts," Severus told her, "I've come to know that she was very fond of having you there."

"Rose Weasley and James Potter are first years this year, and it was starting to become too difficult to hide Alice. So Minerva convinced you to employ me, and told me that we would be safe here."

He smiled. "And you are."

Hermione returned the expression. "We're more than that, Severus. We're wanted here. When I told Harry about being pregnant he told me to get rid of it, and looked at me like I was some irresponsible piece of dirt. I stupidly told him that I could never do that, and it was the next day that 'team Potter'," and she used air commas, "came to eliminate Harry's indiscretion. They ambushed me as I was leaving my flat to move to Hogwarts. I haven't been back there since. There was a heated duel, two against one, and I dived behind the lounge but I didn't get all of me out of the way in time. Being in pain has always fine-tuned my anger, and they lost soon after their first curses had hit me." Then she appeared to go off on a tangent. "Do you have a Pensieve?"

Severus knew why she wanted it. "I certainly do."

"You wanted to see the exact words she used."

He nodded, but had just got up to open the cupboard containing the Pensieve when his wand started to vibrate, telling them that Alice was awake. Hermione struggled to her feet and grabbing her cane she managed to get over to the Pensieve and quickly extracted the memory for Severus to examine while she went to collect Alice.

When she returned with Alice running in front of her, Severus was standing at the book case beside the window. He glanced up as the two witches came in and Hermione saw him smiling.

"Sit down, Hermione, I have some news."

Hermione quickly set up the warded play area for Alice and summoned her toys from the workroom. "There you go," she said, as Shotsie arrived with a bottle of warm milk for Alice. "Thank you, Shotsie," she said to the elf. "Here you are, sweetheart," and she handed the bottle to Alice, who happily took it with both hands and started drinking thirstily. Then she turned her attention to Severus and found him watching the scene with a fond smile tilting his lips. Her stomach swooped and she smiled back and then sat as he'd asked.

He came over and placed a rather large book in front of her, setting it to hover. "I would like your opinion on this," and he pointed to the paragraphs he wanted her to read.

She read through it carefully and looked back up to him. "Funiculus sanguinem? That's cord blood?"

"Did Poppy collect yours after she'd delivered Alice? It is a rather precious potion ingredient," and he smiled, "and in your case it is the key to your cure."

A reciprocating smile burst through on Hermione's face as she processed what he'd just said, and she was so shocked that he had so easily found an answer to her problem that she just sat there looking at him. Finally, she nodded and eventually she got her mouth to work. "Yes, she told me it was a special gift," but then her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and started talking again. "I didn't understand her at the time because I was already holding what I considered to be the special gift."

"I doubt Poppy understood how prophetic her words were, but as it turns out it's a priceless gift for you anyway."

"Yes, when I questioned her on why it was important, she shrugged and said that all she knew was that it could be used in an ancient baby blessing potion, and that it was collected as part of the birth process in wizarding midwifery."

"A baby blessing potion," he scoffed. "Merlin's pants, Poppy Pomfrey would be horrified if she knew what some witches used it for," Severus muttered. "However, in your case it is a true blessing."

"Thank you, Severus," she sighed, pulling herself into his arms, and revelling in the feel of his arms curling around her.

He sighed. "I'm just pleased that after all my years of fighting the darkness that I can truly do something to cure someone with my knowledge." He pulled back a little and cupped her cheek with one hand. "My dearest little love, you and Alice have brought me such joy. Joy that I never thought I'd find," and then his lips were descending to hers.

Hermione sighed as she felt his lips touch hers, and she pulled closer wanting more of him, and revelled in the feeling when he gave it.

Severus pressed her into the comfort of the lounge and slid his tongue over her lip wanting more.

It felt so wonderful and Hermione parted her lips for him still clutching at him to get closer, but then he gently pulled back slightly and whispered, "We can celebrate once you're cured."

"Yes," she murmured in a dreamy voice glancing over at Alice to see if she was all right, and her was still playing happily with her blocks, oblivious to what had just happened between her mother and Severus.

Severus studied her once he had her attention again. "I would be very pleased to see that bitch pay for what she's done to you!"

"But I Obliviated them," Hermione sighed.

"That can be undone. The echo of the memory will still be there," Severus declared, as he wavered between wanting nothing more than to comfort Hermione and tell her that he loved her, but he knew it would be too much too soon, and he said, "What she has done to you is equal to Madam Lestrange's brand of magic."

Hermione leant forward and rested her forehead on her closed hands. "I think you had better explain to me exactly what you saw in that memory."

Severus sighed. "Even though I had hoped that the Mandrake potion would have cured your problem, I can now see that it wouldn't have because she was very specific in her words."

Hermione was struggling badly with all of this. How could one person inflict this much pain and suffering on another when what happened in the first place was not her fault. "Does this make Ginny a dark witch?"

Severus nodded as he watched the woman he loved trying to come to terms with the scale of what had been inflicted on her.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione replied, slightly horrified.

"She deliberately cursed you in a manner that she believed you would never be able to cure. Her intent had been to petrify your womb thereby killing the one source of your cure."

"Is there anything else that you think I need to know?" she muttered unconsciously struggling up and picking Alice up from the play area, just needing to hold her.

Severus sighed. "No, I believe that's it."

Tears starting to trickle over her cheeks as it all sank in, and she felt Alice's little hands going around her neck.

"Mummy, sad?" Alice asked, hugging Hermione.

"No, Baby," and she inhaled the sweet smell of her daughter and wiped her eyes. "Mummy's fine, and Daddy's going to make it better," and they both looked to Severus as he stepped up and put his arms around them. "I love you," Hermione whispered to Alice, kissing her cheek and then turning her eyes to Severus. "Thank you, Severus," she told him, leaning across and softly kissing his mouth.

 _Now, there's an advantage to Gryffindors_ , he thought as he spoke. _There's no beating around the bush, they just say it._ Then he chuckled to himself. _I like that_. "No thanks are needed, Hermione" he told her.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione murmured snuggling into his arms as she truly comprehended that she'd finally found the wizard she'd been looking all this time for. "I think I need to sit down again."

Severus chuckled. "Certainly," and he smiled as Alice squealed with glee at being swept up with her mother and the both of them placed on the lounge. He pecked Hermione's lips again before he straightened. "Take heart, Hermione, from now on it is all curable."

"I know, and I think that my emotions have run away with me, but it is mostly happiness that there's a light at the end of the tunnel," she stated as more tears over came her control and Severus gently brushed them away.

"Yes, but we should notate everything and have witnesses to each step so the bitch will pay for it."

"No," Hermione told him fiercely. "Neither of them remember the incident, and we will be on our guard against them in the future. We can teach Alice to protect herself before she starts school."

"Yes," Severus stated, and looked at Hermione with pride in his eyes. "She will be a strong and proud witch, just like her mother, but don't you want justice?"

Hermione hugged her squirming daughter tightly and smiled. "No, I want to move on," she said, knowing that for the first time in a long time she felt optimistic about something. Having Alice had been the single most wonderful thing in her life, but being with Severus equalled that, and she couldn't wait to see where their newly minted relationship took them.

Severus chuckled, appearing to understand what she was saying. He too could feel the change in the air, and it wasn't just the approaching change of season. It was true that spring did appear to be coming early this year, the first jonquils and crocuses were already poking their heads through the melting snow, and he wanted Hermione to be able to walk out in the garden as the regeneration of spring came upon them.

"Then perhaps we should speak with Minerva," he said. "We are going to need a third pair of hands while you're undergoing this cure because you will be required to have complete bed rest while your body dispels the effects of the petrification, and who better than 'Grandma Minnie' as I heard her describe herself to Alice the other day."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I suppose she's the closest thing to a grandmother that Alice has, and even if my mum and dad were here, I still couldn't ask for a better person than Minerva to share in our family as well." Alice squirmed to get back to her toys and Hermine allowed her to shimmy off her lap and she watched Severus take her back to her play area. "What about the Malfoys?" she questioned, her lip slipping between her teeth.

"They do not have to know anything at present, Hermione, but you leave them to me. They will show a united front with whatever we ask of them."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I do not want you lying to your friends over Alice and I."

"It will not come to that. Draco and Astoria owe me quite a bit, they will not be difficult to gain agreeance from."

Hermione gave him a sly smile. "How very Slytherin of you, Severus," and she pulled his head back down for a kiss. She had wanted him to kiss her for weeks, and now that he'd admitted how he felt all bets were off, she was going to have him in this position as often as she could.

xox

That night, once Alice was tucked up in bed Severus and Hermione invited Minerva McGonagall to visit, and she listened gravely as she was informed of the bits of story that she did not know.

Of course, she knew most of it, but even she was livid hearing the finer details Severus had picked up on that no one else had been able to fathom. Dark magic specialists—especially ones who walked on the side of light—were almost impossible to find now after the war, but Hogwarts had known he would be able to save Hermione, and she was thankful yet again that it had intervened on the younger witch's behalf.

Hermione did not know that it had been Hogwarts who had inserted itself in her affairs yet. Minerva had used the fact that there was a Potter and a Weasley in their midst as first years for the reason that she should move on, so she wouldn't have to explain too much. The headmistress was very pleased that the Potter children would be almost through Hogwarts before Alice started; their youngest would be a seventh year by the time Alice was a first year.

Since he'd started this year, Minerva had studied James Potter. In light of what she knew of the family through Hermione's experience, and she had found him to be a faultlessly polite boy, but very much as much of a trouble magnet as his father had been, and with Fred Weasley junior and Rose Weasley as company they were a trio to be reckoned with, although, as yet they had not wandered too far outside the rules.

However, what she said to Hermione and Severus was, "I'm very pleased that Hogwarts interceded. Now we have a positive way forward for Hermione and Alice," she declared after hearing the break-through Severus had made.

"Meddlesome bloody castle," Severus muttered darkly. The subject of Hogwarts still made him brood to a certain extent. "I would have helped Hermione and Alice regardless, without the intervention of a sanctimonious stone edifice."

"Sorry, what? Hogwarts—the building—sent me here to Severus?"

"Let's not get into that at the moment," Severus said, flashing Minerva and irritated glare and taking Hermione's hand. "There is plenty of time later for that explanation, Hermione," he told her, with a look that promised that he would tell her later.

She smiled at him, and their eyes were drawn together, but their moment ended when Minerva cleared her throat delicately.

"So when will you be ready to start Hermione's cure, Severus?" and she smiled at the pair of them, so caught up in each other that they'd forgotten that she was there.

"Oh," Severus replied, and he cleared his own throat. "It will take one week to brew the base, and then we can start administering the cure."

"Very good, and how long will you need me?"

"The treatments will take one week initially, and a further week to overcome the toxins, so Hermione must remain in bed for two weeks in all."

"Would it be all right if both Poppy and I alternate?"

"Yes," Hermione cut in, "that would be fine."

Minerva nodded and sighed, "Well, I had best get back to the mad-house," and she walked forward and squeezed Hermione's hand. "I shall await the owl, my dear," she said.

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione managed, she was starting to become very overcome by everything, especially at starting to think that her nightmare might be coming to an end. "Good night," she managed.

"Good night."


	5. The Cure

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, as well as everyone for your wonderful continuing support for this story._

oOo

 **Chapter Five – The Cure**

The next week was the longest week Hermione could ever remember enduring, and it totally disrupted their usually easy household. Part of the problem was that now they'd acknowledged her problem, it seemed that her pain increased ten-fold.

She found that she couldn't manage to put any weight on her foot, but not to be defeated she started using crutches. The problem with this was that it meant that she couldn't safely help Alice up and down the stairs, so Shotsie started helping. The little elf took over some of Alice's care as well, like changing nappies, bath-time and dressing.

"She is a qualified nanny elf, Hermione," Severus assured her. "She nursed the Dumbledore children."

"I didn't know Professor Dumbledore had children," Hermione replied without thinking.

"No, he didn't. I'm talking about Albus, Aberforth and their sister."

"Oh! What?"

"This is the Dumbledore family home. Albus bequeathed this and much more to me," but he grimaced as he said it. "His solicitor told me that he'd thought it might 'make it up' to me."

"What do you mean, 'make it up'?" But then understanding dawned. "Oh, Severus… really?" and her voice was sympathetic.

Severus would not have tolerated it from anyone else, but he knew that Hermione's sympathy was genuine, so he allowed her to offer it. "It took me a long while to come to terms with the fact that he thought that this," and he gestured around, "might make up for what he'd _required_ of me."

He'd turned to look out the window and he heard her crutches approaching him and he allowed her to hug him. Something else he would never allow anyone else to do, but he really was besotted with this witch, and even if he had changed much in the years following the war he still valued his personal space.

Hermione's intrusion into it, however, did not bother him. His arms curled around her and he smelt that fresh fragrance of her and he sighed softly. He had often wondered what that fresh, sunshine component of his Amortentia was, it had seemed so incongruent with him, but he'd finally found it. It was this witch.

"How are you really, Hermione?" he questioned while still holding her tight.

Hermione knew what he meant, and now it was her turn to sigh. She pulled back a little and smiled at him. "Truly?"

"Yes, little dear, truly."

She sighed again, and her lip slipped between her teeth. "I'm not great, actually. I know we're on the homeward stretch, but, it still feels like it's a million miles away." She took another breath and added quietly, "It is almost like the happier I get the more pain I'm in."

"That would not surprise me," Severus admitted. "Whilst we already know that the witch who cast this spell on you was black-hearted, we will never know what exactly she had in mind for your suffering," and his arms held her steadily. "However, we will beat it, Hermione."

"Yes, I know, it's the darkest before the dawn."

"You and your sayings," he chuckled, kissing her head, but then he sighed. "However, in this case I believe that you might be right."

There had been other little changes to their routines as well. Hermione could not rock Alice to sleep and safely get up to put her in her cot, and Severus had been alerted to the problem when Alice screaming had almost brought the house down.

He'd got Alice back to sleep and then consoled a crying Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "You're doing so much to help me, and I didn't want to bother you."

"Hermione," he'd scolded gently, holding her close as she cried. "I want to help you."

The stem of the problem was that the base for the potion for Hermione's cure was a fiddly brew that required his almost constant attention. He'd been catching sleep in his lab when he could, unaware that Hermione was having an issue.

Once he knew that there was a problem, he moved his brewing up to his study, and finally the week went by, and Severus had the potion all but brewed. He then set up his lab table closer to Hermione, in her bedroom as the administration was just as fiddly as the making had been. The cure consisted of three different potions and a topical cream.

In preparation for the cure, she required several does of a cleansing potion. However, the potion was more of a purge that sapped any energy she had remaining. It brought on a heavy period as well bouts of fever and vomiting, which made Hermione completely miserable, and terribly embarrassed that Severus had to clean up after her.

"I am a grown man, Hermione. I know what happens in a woman's body," he told her.

"I know, but where's the mystery of a woman go if you've had to deal with all the messy horrible parts before we get to the alluring bits," she told him weakly.

He kissed her head. "Do not concern yourself. When the occasion arises I assure you that you are very alluring, even as you are at the moment."

"Good," she replied, but then said, "Oh no, quick, the bucket!"

Severus held her hair out of her face and tried very hard to maintain his brave attitude to her suffering when all he wanted to do was hold her and make it better. Thankfully this stage was only twenty four hours, but it was at this point that he asked Minerva to step in.

Not because he didn't want to care for Hermione—he sat at Hermione's bedside as much as he could—but he wanted to be there for both Hermione and Alice, and he found that he couldn't be everywhere.

Mind you, as he selflessly cared for them both, he wondered what had come over him concerning these two witches. He had never felt this way about anyone, and he found himself already mentally planning how he was going to tell Draco that he was about to have a wife and a two year old daughter that he was claiming was his. Then he became aware that he was completely at ease with this plan, and as he carefully started to prepare the infusion containing the cord blood, he'd already concocted a believable story where Hermione and he had one night together and she'd become pregnant. He would have to speak with Hermione about it all.

He glanced back towards the wane figure laying so still in the bed, and he stored the remaining blood back in the small wooden box that had careful stasis and freezing spells on it. He turned towards the bed, armed with the potions, ointment and the words he had to say. His eyes met the kindly eyes of Poppy Pomfrey sitting beside the bed ready to help, and he understood her concern for Hermione.

After the cleansing phase Hermione was so sick and pale and Severus dearly wished he could give her even one day off before they started with the curse cure, but the cure would only work if her body was in a weakened state, so he sighed and ploughed onwards.

The first night was horrendous, and had required both Minerva and Poppy to be there, and they'd put up silencing charms to stop Alice from hearing her mother's cries.

All night, Poppy and her cool flannel mopped Hermione's brow and murmured comforting words to her while at the other end of the bed, Severus gave her the potion and massaged the ointment into her foot and ankle every hour.

Minerva cared for Alice that awful night, and once the little girl was asleep she came into the bedroom and assisted. However, she found Hermione's suffering almost unbearable. It had been like the night Alice had been born. Her emotions welled up inside of her and she wanted to tell Hermione the secret she'd held onto for so many years. However, she found herself unable to, she was genuinely frightened that Hermione would reject her for keeping such information from her, so she stayed silent and tried her best to comfort her.

Hermione felt like her foot was on fire and freezing cold all at the same time, and she could not get any relief, as both sensations hurt. Her stomach muscles were all screaming after her after twenty four hours of vomiting, and it felt like everything burnt with a gnawing ache.

Severus watched her suffering, and he vowed to exact retribution on Harry and Ginny Potter, with or without Hermione's approval. They wouldn't know why, but he would make certain that they suffered for what they'd done to Hermione. He hated having to put her through the pain, but he knew that this would be the worst night, that tomorrow—after the next round of cleansing potions—it would be easier for her. Thankfully, tomorrow they shifted to a different cleansing potion; one designed to rid her of the toxins of the dispersing curse, and it would not be as savage on her system.

The cure continued for three days and nights, with Poppy and Minerva diligently helping in shifts so that they could be at Hogwarts and also have some rest. Thankfully the bouts of sleep for those with Hermione became longer, and after the first night Severus could be there for Alice as well, as the potion and ointment were required less and less as the treatment went on, and little Alice was a good sleeper.

Then on the fourth night Hermione had no pain, and she cried, but this time because the pain was gone, although, but she was too weak to get out of her bed to see if she could walk.

"Shh," Severus told her as he comforted her. "It's over, and we've won. Now all you have to do is gain your strength back."

This made her cry harder. "Thank you," she whispered, between her tears, unable to manage anything else.

"You are most welcome," he replied, as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Lay with me," she whispered, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a shaky hand. "You must be so exhausted."

"I've managed to get some sleep," he told her. "I've sent Minerva and Poppy back to Hogwarts tonight. We no longer require them and they're just as tired," he said losing his fight to think of a reason to go to his own bed, and lying down next to her.

Poppy had bathed and redressed her as well as changing the sheets every day, and her body had settled down. She'd even managed to eat some broth, and she snuggled into Severus' side and curled up, still tentatively rubbing her good foot over the soft skin on her other foot and marvelling at the fact that it was normal again.

Severus pulled her into his arms and they both feel into an exhausted sleep

xox

They both slept soundly, and Alice woke them at seven o'clock. Severus got up blearily, changed Alice's nappy and brought her in to Hermione.

"Hello, my little love," Hermione said softly, pulling her daughter into her arms and breathing in her delicious smell. "Mummy has missed you."

"Me miss Mummy too," Alice stated, snuggling into Hermione. "You all better now?" she asked.

"Yes, Mummy will be able to walk again soon, Baby," Hermione said.

"That's grewt, Mummy," Alice replied. "I's hungry."

"We'll have Shotsie bring us a special treat," Severus told Alice.

"What?" she demanded excitedly.

"Breakfast in bed with Mummy," he informed the little girl.

Hermione started telling Severus that she didn't think that was such a good idea, but she was drowned out by Alice's cry of excitement, and she sighed tiredly and gave in.

"Now, Alice, will you sit here and look after Mummy while I talk to Shotsie?"

"Yes, Daddy," she told him excitedly.

"Good, girl," Severus replied, and then walking around to Hermione he leant over and whispered, "I would really like to have a shower before breakfast. Will you be all right with Alice?"

Hermione looked up and placed the hand not holding onto Alice with on his cheek. "We'll be fine," she told him. "Take as long as you wish."

He smiled, and kissed her. "Thank you," and he turned to Alice once more. "Remember, you're looking after Mummy, Alice, you sit very still on the bed with her while you wait."

"I will," Alice's little voice said, and Severus' heart filled. How could the simply addition of two witches into his family make him so content? He walked from the room with his head in the clouds. He called Shotsie, and once he'd ordered their breakfast he headed to his own room, wondering just how long it would be before it was their room too.

xox

When he returned to the bedroom containing his two witches, Alice was playing with Shotsie on the floor and Hermione was laying back watching them. Severus still couldn't shake the feeling of utter contentment that was blossoming in his chest.

Hermione's eyes panned across to the doorway as soon as he appeared, and she held her hand out to him.

He noticed that it shook, but she managed to hold it there until he crossed the few steps to the bed. As he was doing this he also noted that her eyes were hungrily devouring his body.

"Come and have your breakfast, Severus," she said softly. "I had Shotsie bring you a tray as well."

Leaning forward, Severus kissed her. "This feels like a dream," he murmured, still unable to fathom the intensity of his feelings. It was as though what Hermione had been through had purged him of any lingering doubt about her and Alice's place in his life.

She smiled. "Well, if it is, I hope it lasts a life-time," but then she blushed and looked back to Alice and Shotsie.

Severus sat on the bed beside her and turned her face with his hand on her flushed cheek. "Don't hide like that," he replied in a gentle murmur. "I feel it too."

His voice sent shivers through her, but she forced her mouth into action to say rational words. "We've only known each other this way for a week, and all in all we've only been here a few months. Isn't it a bit early to be speaking of forever?"

He smiled at her and leaned forward, gifting her with a gentle kiss. "No," he murmured, before adding, "These few months have been the happiest months I remember ever having spent."

"Me too," Hermione enthused.

"Hermione, as soon as you're feeling strong enough, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me?" he questioned.

"Yes!" Her answer was immediate. "I would love to," but then her lip slipped between her teeth. "What about Alice?"

Severus smiled slyly. "Minerva wants grandmother rights, so she can do a little to earn them," he chuckled.

"Severus!" Hermione chided.

Leaning forward once more he kissed her. "Now you rest, and regain your strength," and he moved into the arm chair beside her bed. "Thank you for breakfast," he murmured, summoning the levitating tray from the other side of the bed.

Now that the cure was complete, they would have to negotiate new parameters for their blossoming romance, and because of that he did not feel at ease to simply get back on the bed with her.

Hermione did not seem bothered by his change of position, and she rested back against her pillows as he refreshed her cup of tea for her. "Thank you," she said, sipping carefully, and then she sighed. "I still can't believe the curse is gone and my foot's flesh and blood again. It feels so wonderful," she told him, her tired eyes sparkling.

xox

Over the next week, life finally started to return to normal. Hermione quickly regained enough strength to stand on her newly restored foot, and when she did she cried again. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional, Severus."

"You have a right to be, love," he replied, but they were interrupted by Blotchy with an owl message that had just arrived.

Hermione left him to read the missive and wandered into her work room. She didn't feel strong enough to do any work yet, but she looked at her work things and recalled how much trouble working had been a short time ago, and she looked forward to getting back to work without the pain that had been her constant companion for the last almost three years.

As she was thinking this, Severus arrived behind her, winding his arms around her. "I'm sorry we were interrupted," he murmured, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I was about to confide something to you which I believe may help, may I?" he asked.

"You may tell me anything, Severus," Hermione declared, turning and looking at him with a fierce expression on her face. "I will never betray your confidence."

Severus smiled, taking in her sweet, expressive face. All her emotions passed over her face, no matter what she was doing, and he loved it, he watched for it, revelled in it. She was so alive and so passionate, and part of him couldn't wait to get her into his bed, but he was also determined to give her every courtesy along the way, for as far as he was concerned he was hoping that this witch was soon going to be his wife.

Severus answered Hermione's passionate declaration with a smile, as he saw her watching him. "I know you won't, Hermione," he replied, and took a deep breath before speaking. "I was about to admit to you that I wept with happiness once I woke up after the war to find that both unbreakable vows had dissolved and the dark tie to my magic was gone."

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Severus. Two Unbreakable vows?" she gasped. "One was bad enough."

"I moved with very ruthless people, Hermione. The second vow was a promise to protect my godson, his mother exacted it from me." He shrugged. "It was extracted under duress, of course, and for something I was already doing, but her mad sister doubted my veracity."

"You've had a very different life to me," she commented, cuddling into his chest, but then looking up at him earnestly. "Does that make us incompatible?"

"No!" he stated, obviously shocked. "I think it makes us more compatible. You have not developed the hard exterior I have. You give your love freely, and I have the ability to preserve that trait in you, by giving you my love and trust in return. Something I've never been able to give to another witch…" he caressed her face and their eyes drank one another in. "It seems to come naturally with you though."

Hermione lifted her hand to his face in return. "As it does with me to you. I have never felt such a connection with someone before either."

"Then we need to see if these feelings remain."

"I'd like nothing more," Hermione admitted, and rose to meet his lips as she saw them coming towards her. She'd had to stop herself from telling him that she loved him, and she now eagerly opened her mouth to him as the tip of his tongue traced the lower lip, and moaned softly as his tongue swept into her mouth to caress hers.

Severus had decided to kiss her at that moment so he wouldn't tell her exactly how much he wanted her and loved her.

As happened often while they were having some personal time, Hermione's wand vibrated, telling her that Alice had woken from her morning nap. She pulled back from Severus reluctantly and said, "I will go and get her."

"No, you rest on the lounge. I will go," Severus replied. "You get Shotsie to get Alice's snack while I see to her."

"Okay, Severus," and she gifted him with one more kiss before he left, and smiling she went and sat on the lounge. She called the elf and then sighed once the small creature was getting what she'd asked for. She really was still very weak, but she looked at her ankles and flexed both of them happily. It had been worth the pain and anguish to remove the curse.

She was still happily circling her ankles when Severus returned carrying Alice. The small girl was curled into his chest, and snuggled against him, and Hermione's heart filled at the picture. This was what it meant to be a family, and this was what she'd spent her adult life searching for. "This is what family should be," she murmured, as Severus handed her the still sleepy—and therefore cuddly—Alice.

Shotsie returned with a bottle for Alice, and he watched as Hermione settled the little girl against her to drink. "Yes," he replied thoughtfully. "Hermione?"

"Draco and Astoria are having some problems. It was Draco I received the letter from just now. He wants to come and speak with me, and I suspect that if he wishes to come by himself then something has happened."

"Of course, Alice and I will stay out of your way," Hermione replied easily, even though her voice was suddenly quiet.

Severus saw hurt light her eyes, and he spoke quickly to placate her feelings. "That's just the point, dearest. I do not wish you to," he replied, caressing her cheek.

"You want us to be with you?" she sounded almost incredulous.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, that is exactly what I want. We are a family now, are we not?"

"Yes," but her lip slipped between her teeth, and she glanced at Alice drinking her bottle. "But I will not allow anyone to learn of Alice, if…"

"Draco is part of my family too..." and he inhaled before speaking again, perhaps uncertain how to approach this issue. "Look, our dear little cherub has raven curls," and he patted Alice's curly head lovingly. "The remainder of her features and mannerisms are yours, my dear." He waited to see if Hermione was going to say anything, and when she didn't he took another breath and continued. "I propose that we inform those who truly need to know, and that will not be many people... That we met unexpectedly just after you returned from Italy and we relieved our loneliness together, and..."

Hermione watched him thoughtfully for some moments. "And I've only just inform you that we have a daughter because you were difficult to find." She smirked at him when he nodded. "Yes, that will do for others, but you consider Draco a part of your… our family, like Argus, Minerva and Poppy are, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, we tell him the truth. If you trust him, then so should I," she informed him.

Severus was aware of what I huge step this was for Hermione. "So you're proposing that we tell him the true story, that you were raped by Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied in a slightly strained voice as her lips tightened, but then she exhaled suddenly. "He deserves the truth. He'll feel like you don't trust him if we are not upfront with him, and he sounds like he needs someone's full trust at the moment."

"Yes, I hadn't thought of it like that."

"What kind of trouble have they… Draco and Astoria been having?" Hermione asked, helping Alice to go to her toys as she wriggled to get down after finishing her bottle.

Severus placed Alice in the warded play area and he scooped Hermione up and sat down cradling her on his lap. "Theirs was an arranged marriage. They'd been bound to one another as children by their short-sighted parents to preserve the family bloodlines."

"That's terrible," Hermione declared. "I could never marry for anything but love."

"And I'm pleased to hear that," Severus' voice rumbled in her ear.

She laughed prettily and accepted his kiss. "When is Draco coming to see you?" she asked as they parted for breath.

"I've invited him for dinner tomorrow evening."

"That's a long wait for someone who wanted to speak to you urgently," Hermione said.

"Well, he wanted to come after work tonight, but we're going out. Our dinner date, remember?"

"Yes, but we can go anytime we feel like it. Perhaps you should speak to him sooner."

"He's a big boy, Hermione, and besides, this is not the first time he and Astoria have had problems."

"Oh," Hermione replied, and her fingers started climbing up his buttons. "So, where are you taking me tonight?" she asked in a seductive purr.

He smiled, but replied, "You, my dear, will find that out when we arrive."

"Oh, Severus. A hint?"

"No," he told her, smiling. "You will wait until tonight," and to stave off anymore argument, his lips arrived on hers again.


	6. A New Development

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, as well as everyone for your continuing support for this story, even though it's taking me a long time to update._

 _As the name of this chapter says, there is a new development in this chapter which might seem a little out of left field. I have gone back and included small hints for this new aspect of the story in chapter's one and five. I had always been going to include this aspect of the story, but I'd neglected to install the hints I've just put in._

 _This chapter leads straight on from the last, so I've reminded you all of the last lines because it's been a while since the last chapter. My apologies for that._

oOo

 **From last time:-** _"Oh," Hermione replied, and her fingers started climbing up his buttons. "So, where are you taking me tonight?" she asked in a seductive purr._

 _He smiled, but replied, "You, my dear, will find that out when we arrive."_

" _Oh, Severus. A hint?"_

" _No," he told her, smiling. "You will wait until tonight," and to stave off anymore argument, his lips arrived on hers again._

oOo

 **Chapter Six – A New Development**

They kissed for some moments, but separated when Alice started clapping and chortling, and they realised that they were being watched. They laughed with her and she soon went back to her toys once the entertainment stopped. It was easy to see the funny side of it, and Hermione snuggled into Severus' chest with a smile on her face. She sat there quietly for a time, just happy to be with him, before she suddenly gasped.

"What?" he questioned.

"Something has just occurred to me." She watched him silently asking her for more information, so she sat up straighter and told him, "Over the last week I've started remembering things." She shrugged. "Most of them have been little things, but some of them have been important."

Severus looked down at her. "Dark curses have the ability to push things aside," Severus stated thoughtfully. "They cloud things—usually happy things—out of the mind."

"Yes, this was something happy… Well, I hoped it was going to be happy."

"What is it?" Severus asked seriously, a little worry creeping into his words.

Hermione heard it, and moved to reinforce her regard for him. "No, nothing like that. There is no other man. It's just that when you said that Minerva should earn her grandmother rights…"

"Yes?"

"Well, there's something I've always wondered about," she said, her lip slipping between her teeth.

"What is it?"

"I've often wondered if Minerva might be… Well, if she could be my biological mother."

"And this thing makes you suspect that?" Severus replied, having a hard time concealing his utter shock at this announcement.

"I've been happily aware that I was adopted for many years. My parents—the Grangers—were very open with me, and it's silly really, but Mum often told me about a cat that used to visit them when I was a toddler. She described the cat as a grey tabby with spectacle markings around its eyes." She shrugged. "As soon as I saw Minerva's animagus form, it seemed like I was looking at the cat Mum described. Of course, I'm probably wrong. She knows me better than most people and she'd never said anything about it."

"Oh, Hermione," Severus consoled. "Perhaps she doesn't know what to say to you, or how you might accept it, love."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I guess so. Of course, I could be completely mistaken too," she all but whispered, finally vocalising the thing that had stopped her saying anything either.

"Sweetheart, speculation will get you nowhere," he stated adamantly. "You need evidence to be certain."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right. Still, it's scary."

"It is," he agreed.

"Before I left Italy I found a parchment in the library of a Cistercian abbey in Milan that gave instruction on how to find a biological parent."

"Did you use it?" Severus asked.

"No. At the time I did not put two and two together. It was only after I'd left that I realised that I might have stumbled across the answer to something else." Hermione's teeth chewed on her lip. "And I somehow forgot about it after I'd been cursed."

"When you're stronger, perhaps we could go to Milan and investigate together," Severus suggested.

"I'd like that," she conceded, but the reminder that she was still not recovered completely yet rankled, and Hermione's whole demeanour changed. "I hate Harry and Ginny," she whispered suddenly.

Severus took the change of subject easily, but his lips tightened and he pulled her closer. "I still say they should pay for everything they've done to you, _and_ taken away from you."

She'd slowly sank back down against him after her admission, but now she sat up straighter again. "No, I'm still adamant that Alice will not be put at risk," she replied sternly.

"And I would place her at risk?" he said angrily. "Give me more credit than that, Hermione."

"No," Hermione replied. "I didn't mean it like that. You are our fierce protector. No, I trust you implicitly and I love you for it." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Severus just looked at her, but then a smile started to curve his lips and his anger was forgotten. "As I love you—both of you—too," he replied.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione gasped, and her lips found his again.

This time their kiss was a heated claiming. Their lips caressed and their tongues battled, and when they finally parted from lack of air they sat together with their foreheads resting together, almost breathing one another in. Finally, Severus settled her against him again as he told her, "Then know that I would never put Alice at risk, but we _will_ find a way, don't you worry," and he kissed her forehead. "Just as you will find a way to tell Minerva you know her secret."

"I know you won't, Severus," she said sighing as she cuddled back against him, and for the first time she decided that getting revenge for what they'd done to her would be very nice. They'd had no right to treat her as they had, but she'd always been scared that they'd find out about Alice. Then she considered that she now had more support than she'd ever had, and her champion was the loyalist wizard she knew, and a man who she'd always trusted with her life. "Yes, perhaps we will," she said quietly. "Perhaps we will," and she felt Severus kiss her temple on hearing her announcement.

xox

Later that day, Severus had insisted that when Alice went down for her nap that afternoon that Hermione have a rest as well.

"I want you well enough for going out tonight," he'd told her, and she'd easily agreed with his request, as she too wanted to enjoy their date.

She was currently allowing Shotsie to style her hair for her, and she was pleased that she didn't look as pale and drawn as she had before her rest this afternoon.

Shotsie had been a godsend. The little elf had arrived as Hermione had woken up, and declared that she'd prepared a bath for her.

Hermione had sensed Severus' involvement in the elf's words, but she'd quietly risen from her bed and stretched. "Where's Alice?" she'd asked as she'd yawned.

"Little miss is being with the master," the elf had replied.

"How long's she been awake?" Hermione asked, glancing at the clock as she padded towards the bathroom. It was five thirty now, and Alice normally woke about four from her afternoon nap.

"Miss Alice did wake at the normal time, mistress," Shotsie replied.

Hermione was not very comfortable with the title that the elf had given her when she'd learned of her rise in status in the household, but she did understand enough about elves now to know that the creature did not feel that Hermione was superior to her. It was simply her way of speaking. So, she just said, "Thank you for the bath, Shotsie."

"You is welcome, mistress."

Hermione watched the elf pop out and she resumed her progress towards the bathroom. However, as soon as she rounded the corner and passed through the doorway, Hermione realised that Severus had clearly instructed Shotsie as to what to do. It was beautifully decorated with floating candles and the hot water was obviously scented because the room smelt divine.

They were leaving for their dinner date at seven so Hermione knew that she had a good forty five minutes to relax before she needed to get ready, and she was fairly certain that Shotsie would be back if she wasn't sticking to a schedule. She chuckled quietly and shed her clothes.

She sighed as she sank into the water and she smiled. This was what she'd been searching for her entire adult life. In this household she was protected and nurtured. She had a positive relationship with the man who had just professed his love for her, and they had a family. She smiled. They were an eclectic group, but they all seemed to fit together.

xox

After her lovely bath, Hermione was now dressed for dinner. She was putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard Minerva talking to Alice as she brought her upstairs. Glancing at the clock, Hermione saw that it was Alice's bed time.

"Hermione?" Minerva called as she came into the outer room.

"Hello," Hermione answered, coming to the bedroom door.

She was wearing her one good dress, which was a calf length cocktail dress. It was baby pink georgette with a black tulle overskirt, the bodice of which was covered in a floral applique that covered the three-quarter length sleeves and extended down through a black satin waist band onto the skirt.

Minerva smiled on seeing Hermione. "Now, don't you look nice," she commented, releasing Alice's hand and walking forward to greet Hermione with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, picking Alice up and saying, "Hello, my baby. Did you have fun with Daddy while I was resting?"

"Yes, Mummy. Daddy takes me for a walk to see the wishing well again, and then he make me tea."

"Did you make a wish at the well?"

Alice smiled. "No, but Daddy gives me a sicksal," Alice said, obviously uncertain that she'd got the last word right.

"Sickle," Hermione corrected gently, caressing Alice's raven curls lovingly.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes… sick-le," she said taking time to make sure she said it correctly, before she added, "And I thanks the well for making my last wish come true."

"What was your last wish, baby?" Hermione asked casually, but her daughter's answer took her by surprise.

"To makes you not sick, Mummy," Alice replied earnestly, grabbing her mother's cheeks in her chubby hands and planting a kiss on her mother's mouth.

Hermione felt tears suddenly welling in her eyes, as emotion consumed her, and she hugged Alice to her as she cleared her throat and said, "Oh, thank you, Alice." Her voice cracked as she said it and she had to clear her throat again as she asked, "And what did Daddy make you for dinner?"

The little girl grinned, oblivious to the emotion that her mother was experiencing. "Daddy makes me s'getti."

Hermione feigned surprise and gasped, her eyes opening wide. "And was it good?"

"Yummy," Alice replied.

"That's great, sweetheart. Are you going to have your bath now?"

Alice nodded solemnly and wriggling until Hermione placed her on the floor she grabbed Minerva's hand. "Come on, Nanny Nerva," she commanded, "Is bath time."

Minerva chuckled. She'd watched the scene between the two with emotion welling up inside her as well as she looked down at Alice, her heart tightening, and she wished yet again that Hermione knew her secret. "You'll have to show me this well, Alice, so I can give thanks for your mummy's recovery too."

Hermione watched as Minerva's eyes rose to hers, and she saw there a tight emotion unfurling in them.

"T-Thank you," Hermione stuttered. Was this the moment to find out if the woman who'd supported her unswervingly through this whole three years—and for many years before that—was truly her mother? She opened her mouth, but paused, but then said as she started turning away, "I'll lay Alice's pyjamas out to make it easier." Then she stopped again and turned back.

"Yes?" Minerva questioned.

"You know…" Hermione started. "Umm… Never mind, I better finish getting ready," she said and she started to walk out again. No, she should perform the spell first, but as she turned to leave this time she heard Severus' door open and shut.

Severus arrived at the door, and happily took her offered hand as she invited him into the room.

"You look amazing," Hermione told him, smiling at him as she greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"And you are simply stunning," he replied, kissing her temple as he placed an arm around her waist.

"Thank you," Hermione said, blushing.

"Now, you two go and have a lovely evening, wee lassie and I will be fine," Minerva told them from the doorway. "Say good night to Mummy and Daddy, Alice," she encouraged, pushing the little girl gently.

Alice looked up at Minerva, a smile on her face and then she ran to Hermione and Severus holding her arms up. Severus picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Poppet," he murmured.

Then Hermione took her. "Night night, my sweetheart. Now you make certain that Nanny Nerva reads you at least two stories, won't you?"

"Yes, Mummy," Alice stated, nodding and winding her arms around Hermione's neck. "I loves you, Mummy," and then she turned her dark eyes to Severus. "I loves you too, Daddy," she said solemnly, leaning over in Hermione's arms to capture Severus as well.

Then she wriggled to get down and skipped back over to Minerva. "Come on, Nanny Nerva. I shows you my new bubbles," and they disappeared into the bathroom.

xox

That night, while Minerva sat by the fire watching over her precious charge and waiting for Severus and Hermione to return, she tearfully wondered if Hermione had finally worked out what she'd never dared to tell her.

It had happened so unexpectedly, and she still remembered staring in disbelief at the results of the diagnostic spell Poppy Pomfrey had cast on her, her eyes being transfixed on the fading pink glow that had enveloped her mid-section. She'd asked Poppy to check her over as a last resort, after weeks of being ill in the mornings. At age forty three she'd been pregnant.

She had all but given up on having children after she'd left Dougal in Caithness. It seemed that things had a way of happening anyway, and now with a war loaming over them, she was pregnant.

"Dougal," she whispered, gently rubbing her still flat stomach, as a lone tear silently overcame her tight control. She'd gone home for her mother's funeral at Christmas, and there he'd been.

Minerva glanced down at her stomach now, as she remembered thinking how she finally had something… some part of the man she loved—still loved—more than anything, but things had not been straightforward.

The night she'd found out, they'd been in the privacy of Poppy's quarters, and Minerva recalled completely falling apart. She'd been suddenly consumed by such a heart-felt grief at what could not be. Christmas had seemed like a dream; it still did all these years later.

Glimpses of that night sailed into clear pictures on the screen of her mind now, even after so many years. He'd admitted that he'd still loved her, and her heart had soared. Then they'd kissed, and it had been nice to sink into his arms again and forget the world existed. To feel his hands caressing her and his questing fingers discovering well-loved territories.

She had found herself replying the same and willingly opening for his attentions. It had been twenty five years, but he had still smelt the same, tasted the same, and when he had finally sank into her welcoming body, he had still felt as perfect as he always had.

Sitting by the fire now she was still taken by knowing that never before, and probably never again, would she find someone she was so at one with, and tears escaped her as she remembered deciding that she couldn't go to him. It would mean abandoning everyone who'd been depending on her.

Belonging to the Order of the Phoenix had been perilous to say the least, but they'd been a family of sorts, in the thick of a clandestine battle against evil, and this had been no place for a pregnant witch.

Though there had never been any thoughts in her mind that she would not have her baby. There'd been so much death around them, and she recollected saying to Poppy that she may not have been able to keep her baby, but she would not kill her either.

Poppy's Muggle sister was a mid-wife, and Poppy had asked her to find a couple to adopt the baby as soon as she'd been born. The Muggle world had been the only place really; after all she may not have been a witch. Minerva chuckled nasally as she considered what a witch Hermione was. "How could I ever have doubted that she'd be a witch?" she muttered, taking a sip of her whisky.

Then she went back to thinking of how the months had gone by so quickly, and how she'd used glamour charms to hide her bump. Thankfully the worst of her confinement had occurred during the summer holidays, but she'd still had to take on missions for the Order so it appeared that there was nothing amiss. Luckily there had only been one close call where she had taken a stunner aimed at someone else, but it had only glanced off her shoulder and had not hit her squarely. She had gone straight to Poppy when she had returned and her friend had told her that everything was fine.

Then finally she'd been almost nine months pregnant, and Minerva had dreaded the birth. Not because she feared it, but because she had come to ferociously love the life that had been growing inside her, especially knowing that the infant was part of the man she would always love.

She had hoped that the birth might occur during the summer holidays even though she wasn't due until the end of September. Poppy had laughed at her when she'd voiced this thought, and told her that babies turned up when they were good and ready. However, she'd also assured her that she had everything prepared, and September one passed her by and the new school year started.

The month of September was the most harrowing that the Gryffindor witch could ever remember. She was constantly exhausted and she felt like a beached whale, even if she didn't look it. Then tragedy struck; she received a letter from her brother, Robert, informing her that Dougal McGregor had been killed in an accident.

He had never fathered children with his wife; she had rejected him soon after they had married when she'd learned that she was his second choice, and now he had died without ever knowing that he was about to become a father. The stress and grief had brought on her labour, and Poppy had seen her friend through a difficult delivery.

Thankfully it had been a Friday night, and Dumbledore had excused Minerva her patrols for the weekend because she had received such bad news the day before. In a way it made it easier for her because she had an excuse around Dumbledore for being so morose for the next weeks.

The two friends had managed to keep Minerva's secret and Poppy had placed as many security and silencing charms on Minerva's quarters as she could think off for the baby's arrival. It took almost all night, but finally the infant had been born, and an exhausted Minerva had sat in her bed breast-feeding her tiny daughter as tears of joy, sorrow and confusion ran freely down her face.

The next day, Poppy had informed Albus Dumbledore that Minerva had collapsed in grief the night before, and she asked if she could escort her back to Caithness for Dougal's funeral. He had duly agreed, and Sunday afternoon, Minerva and Poppy had walked down the driveway of Hogwarts and out of the school.

No one had even suspected that the basket Minerva was carrying contained an infant, who was being delivered to a Muggles couple, Jean and Richard Granger. Minerva had listened as Poppy's sister told her what lovely people the Granger's were, and she'd kissed her daughter's forehead, whispering a protection spell over her before handing her over. It was the single hardest thing she had ever done, but they'd had a war to fight, and she'd known that she might not survive that.

xox

As Minerva was reminiscing, Severus and Hermione were having dinner at a quaint little seaside restaurant and taking advantage of the fairly temperate spring night to walk along the pier outside. The weather had been tempestuous all week; one minute it was mild, like at this moment, but then without too much warning it could change back to winter conditions.

They were walking hand in hand along the pathway, and Severus had noticed that Hermione was wearing out. She'd started to limp slightly, something that he'd noticed happened when she'd walked too much, and he reluctantly decided that it might be time to go home.

He'd deliberately brought Hermione to this remote Muggle village because he knew that they wouldn't meet anyone they knew. He did not thing that she was ready to face people outside their family yet, and as he was thinking this she spoke.

"It is so beautiful here. So peaceful. Thank you for this evening."

He looked at her and saw her looking up at him with soft eyes. He pulled them to a halt. "It was my pleasure, Hermione," he replied, his head lowered to hers.

They were both wearing overcoats, but the wind suddenly seemed to change direction, and they were not prepared for the cold front that rolled in whipping their coat around them in an icy blast.

Hermione shivered and Severus reluctantly broke their kiss. "Time to leave," he murmured.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she replied softly, sounding reluctant.

Severus smiled at her, and said, "We will make this a regular date," and dropping a notice-me –not charm around them, apparated them away, and they were suddenly standing in their entrance way.

"I'd like that," Hermione answered as they landed, and she pulled his head back down to continue their kiss.

He chuckled softly as she did so, and Hermione knew just by the way this rich dark sound reverberated around inside of her setting off all kinds of reactions that she was ready to take this relationship further, but right now her senses were too consumed with the feel of his mouth on hers to articulate anything else.

The sound of Minerva stoking the fire up in the sitting room drew them from their kiss, and Severus said, "We had best allow Minerva to get home to her bed."

"Yes, she's probably tired," Hermione agreed.

They linked hands and headed into the sitting room. It was late, a glance at the grandfather clock in the hall as she passed it told Hermione that they'd walked for almost an hour before they'd come home. The restaurant had closed at ten, and it was now ten past eleven, way past Hermione's usual bedtime, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Minerva rose stiffly from her chair as she saw them, but she had a smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted them. "You both look happy."

"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Hermione gushed, turning her eyes to Severus.

"Yes, lovely," Severus agreed.

Minerva watched them for a moment, and then said, "Well, it's time for me to bid you both good night."

Hearing this, Hermione came forward and pulled Minerva into a hug. "Thank you for staying with Alice. We appreciate it."

"My pleasure," Minerva replied, kissing Hermione's cheek and squeezing Severus' arm as she walked by him.

They heard Minerva apparate away from the entranceway, and Hermione found she could not stop the yawn that escaped her moments later.

"I was going to suggest supper," Severus said from beside her, "But you need your rest, love. Allow me to escort you upstairs."

"Thank you," Hermione replied sleepily. "One day I'll be strong again," she muttered.

"But until then we'll just make sure you have enough rest," and without warning he swept her up into his arms. "Starting now."

"Severus!" she giggled.

"No, I will not hear of you walking. I want to care for you, and I will," he declared, easily carrying her.

"I love you," she whispered, gazing up at him with doe eyes.

"And I you," he replied, kissing her quickly. "Now, to bed, and rest."


	7. The Next Step

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

xox

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, as well as everyone for your continuing support for this story, even though it's taken me a long time to update again._

xox

 **Chapter Seven – The Next Step**

Severus placed Hermione down on the edge of her bed. "Good night, love," he said, giving her a quick kiss, and fully intending to leave.

"But I thought you might like to stay," she asked, not allowing him his planned quick escape.

He sighed. He did not wish to leave, and he knew that if she pushed the point that he wouldn't have the resolve to leave, but he was worried that she might not be ready for him to stay. "More than anything," he replied.

"Then stay," she urged, starting to undress. She kicked off her shoes and reaching around behind herself to undo the zipper of her dress.

Severus took another deep breath, watching all of this. "Hermione," he said, "If I stay, I'm not certain that I… I do not want you to think that things are moving too fast."

Hermione could see that he was trying to do the honourable thing, but she was having none of it. She watched him looking at her slipping out of the top of her dress. "I'm pleased they're moving this quickly. I'm recovering, and we have an agreement, don't we? It's not like we barely know one another and we're falling into bed together." She watched him nodding.

"That's true," he conceded, even though his eyes were devouring her bra clad breasts.

"Well, I want you," and once she had her arms free from her dress she stood and watched him watch her dress slithering off her to pool on the floor, and she smiled, reaching up and slipping her arms back around his neck. "Stay with me, please," she said, rubbing against him softly.

The temptation was too much for him, especially when he saw her lacy baby pink underwear. His mouth descended on hers when she looked back up to his face and she moaned as they settled into a heated kiss. She flipped the covers back with a wave of her hand without breaking their kiss, and she sat back down and started scooting into the middle of her bed with him following.

Her hands started undoing his coat and shirt. "Severus," she murmured when they finally broke apart for want of air, and she wrapped her legs around his hips in invitation. She'd never thought that she would feel this spontaneous, but this felt so right. Her eyes roamed his face as her wandering hands slipped into his open shirt and her lip slipped between her teeth.

She was obviously looking for confirmation in his face that she hadn't bulldozed him into this, and his eyes watched her in return as he provided the reassurance that she sought. His hand rose to cradle her cheek and his lips dipped her hers once more, placing tender kisses. "This will bind us," he whispered.

"Yes," she replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Severus. I love you."

"And I love you," he told her as he pulled at his tie to undo it, and then he tugged the tails of his shirt from his trousers before shrugging both his coat and shirt off and allowing them to slip over the edge of the bed to meet her dress on the floor. His shoes landed next and he started kissing down the column of her throat as his hands occupied themselves with slipping around behind her to undo her bra.

She was so beautiful, and he couldn't wait to be inside her. Bringing his hands back around he caressed her breasts in their now loose constraint and watched her lovely rosy nipples peeking out of the lace as he moved the material.

Glancing back up at her he saw her head lulling back, her eyes closed and her mouth open in pleasure, and his lips descended to the hard buds of flesh he'd exposed as his hands continued to caress and fondle her, and he was soon exploring more. One hand slipped lower to caress her through her lacy underwear.

This drew an especially lustful moan from her, and her legs opened more.

Hermione's hands had not been idle either. At first, she'd been too consumed by pleasure to do anything, but now she'd forced herself into action because she urgently wanted him to be as naked as she was, and she'd undone his belt and trousers while he'd been busy playing with her. "Want you," she muttered, as her hand drew his hard length from the confines of his trousers.

Her plea was answered as he surged back up to kiss her. "I want you too," he replied, as he broke the kiss quickly to sit back and watch his fingers stroking her through her underwear. "I need to see all of you," he said, and he hooked his fingers in her knickers, dragging the saturated garment off her heated flesh as she moved one leg so he could get them off. "Lovely," he said, leaning forward and blowing on her slick downy sex.

"Oh, Severus," she pleaded. "Please… I need you. Want you," she declared passionately.

Now, despite his desire to be inside her, Severus wanted to go slowly, but her encouragement had him almost incoherent with lust, and he decided that they could spend more time on the preliminaries next time. Now they had come this far there was something almost primal urging them together, and he was not going to deny her.

Sliding off the bed he removed his trousers, but when he got back on the bed he sat back on his heels and tried to remind himself to have some restraint. Hermione had only ever had sex once before, and that she'd had a baby since then, so he'd need to be gentle with her. However, while he was considering this, his witch took things into her own hands, and brought them together.

"Need you," she moaned, coming up and straddling his lap, before impaling herself on him. "Ahh," she sighed in pleasure. "Oh Severus," and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move up and down.

He laughed. "You sneaky witch, I was trying to be gentle with you."

"I wanted you… Now!" she declared and started kissing him as she continued to move.

"I can see that," he managed between kisses. "Gryffindors! They're very forthright."

"That's us," but her laugh turned into a moan as she continued moving.

"But Slytherins are sneakier," he answered, and he lifted her up and rolled them, coming to settled between her legs and quickly upping the ante on her. He smiled down at the look of shock on her face, and then he set to work making her moan louder.

Neither of them lasted long, but Severus managed to stave off his release until Hermione was keening. In fact, they came almost at the same time, and as they did a golden rosy glow filled the room.

"What was that?" Hermione panted, managing to speak, although her world was sliding sideways in the aftermath of what she realised she'd never truly experienced before. What they'd just done was amazing, and she then understood what people saw in it.

Severus collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple. His words were a lot calmer than he felt, as he panted into her curls, "It appears that we're bound in more than just flesh. I believe that was a soul bond igniting," he told her, chuckling wryly. "We're now bound together completely."

She smiled, running her hand up and down the hair on his chest. "Suits me fine," she replied, yawning.

"I'm pleased, now, sleep," he told her gently, kissing her temple. "I'm certain Alice will not care that you've had a very late night."

"A very enjoyable, late night," Hermione corrected him, yawning again.

" _Very_ enjoyable," Severus agreed, covering them both, and chuckling when the only reply he got was a yawned sigh.

Severus pulled her more securely into his arms, but he lay there thinking for quite some time before he allowed sleep to take him. He had not expected a soul bond with her. Whilst it was not uncommon in the wizarding world, it was not ordinary either. Then he chuckled to himself. _Mind you, this does feel very comfortable after only a small space of time. There had to be something else at play as well_ , and with that thought his eyes finally closed.

xox

The cold wind the night before heralded a perfect spring morning. Hermione and Severus were roused from their sleep by the complaints of Alice, who woke at her usual time and wanted her mother. Neither of them noticed the gold wedding rings that had appeared on their ring fingers while they'd been asleep.

"You sleep, I'll go," Severus mumbled in a sleep roughened voice.

Hermione felt him sliding out from behind her, and she rolled over just in time to see his dressing gown settling around him as it materialised, and she smiled. He was such a powerful wizard. _And he's all mine_ , she thought as she felt her stomach quiver with excitement.

Despite his suggestion that she should keep sleeping, when he returned with Alice running in front of him, he found Hermione sitting up in bed with her nightie on. He helped Alice onto the bed so she could snuggle with her mother while she had her morning milk.

Settling Alice on her lap, Hermione happily kissed Severus good morning as he climbed back onto the bed in his dressing gown, and it was as she was lifting her hand away from his cheek that she noticed the ring on her finger. "What's this?" she questioned.

Severus took her hand and examined the ring. "That meddlesome bloody castle," he said after performing several recognition spells, and noticing that he was also sporting a more masculine version of the same type of ring.

"Sorry?" she asked. "What castle?"

However, she didn't get much of an answer because he started railing on about teaching Hogwarts to mind its own business and then he was stalking from the room.

He was almost out of the room when he seemed to remember the abruptness of his departure, and he turned as he reached the door. "Excuse me," he said, looking back to the shocked woman in the bed. "I shall return momentarily."

Hermione watched him stalking off in all his snarky glory and her heart sang, and a smile tugged at her lips when she realised that he was going off to Hogwarts to tell the castle to stick its meddling where the sun didn't shine. She was not certain how she knew this so definitively, but she did, and she cuddled Alice and said, "Daddy's amazing, isn't he, Baby?"

Alice simply smiled around the teat of her bottle and finished her milk. Once she was finished drinking, Hermione took her into the shower with her and Alice played in the warm water with her bubbles while Hermione showered.

xox

Hermione and Alice were dressed and at the breakfast table when Severus returned with a loud crack that made poor Alice jump, and Hermione decided that it was time for explanations. He came into the kitchen with a scowl on his face, but she welcomed him to the breakfast table and kissed him, which settled him a little. She placed his breakfast in front of him, and suggested that they should take a walk after breakfast. "Last night has reminded me how much I enjoy walking, and it's such a lovely day," she said, glancing out the kitchen window.

Severus knew that she wanted answers and he easily acquiesced, but insisted that the three of them only went the short distance to the walled garden after all the extra exercise they'd had last night both before they'd arrived home and afterwards.

They walked out into the sunshine into the private garden, and Severus sat Hermione on the seat at the base of the huge oak tree within the garden's confines. He took the seat next to her and placed an arm around her as they watched Alice running out onto the lawn.

Severus sighed in utter contentment after some moments. Spring seemed to be blooming in their garden along with Hermione, and even now when the snow was usually only just retreating, there was grass, crocuses, snow drops, jonquils and freesias, and they were all making the garden look and smell wonderful.

He was brought from his contemplations of nature by Hermione's soft voice, and he kissed her temple before giving her his attention.

"So, now may I know why we're wearing wedding bands and you're so angry with Hogwarts?"

Severus answered enigmatically. "I am living on borrowed time here," he said, smiling, but quantifying when Hermione suddenly looked concerned. "No, nothing like that, love." He took a deep breath and started explaining. "Hogwarts saved me the day of The Final Battle because it told me that I was the Master of the castle."

"Is that different to the headmaster?" Hermione wanted to know.

"It can be," Severus replied. "Albus was the last Master, and had been since he'd first gone to teach there."

"And the headmaster before Dumbledore?"

"He'd never had many of the privileges that the castle instantly extended to Albus, and that was quite a bone of contention between the pair of them. The same thing happened when Minerva tried to take over after the war," he continued. "The castle had already chosen me."

"So why are you not still the headmaster?"

"It's complicated, but in a nutshell, I am," Severus told her. "But at present Minerva is covering for me. One day—hopefully in the dim distant future—I… we," he corrected, stroking his thumb over Hermione's knuckles, "will have to return to Hogwarts. I wanted my freedom for a while. I was sick of being trapped by things."

"I can understand that, love, you gave many years to the war, and we are all indebted to you."

Severus snorted. "Right. I'm not so certain that some people think it was a good thing that I survived."

"Well, they should," and she leant around and kissed him. "In any case, I believe Minerva may have quite a few good years in her yet," Hermione laughed.

"I bloody-well hope so," Severus said, scowling. "I'm not quite ready yet to be tied to that blasted castle." He sighed. "The reason I became so irate this morning is that I wanted us to please ourselves when and where we became husband and wife, and not have it dictated to us." He took a deep breath and pulled Hermione more securely into his embrace as he watched Alice talking animatedly as she picked some flowers. "Alice, what are you doing?" he asked, just to make certain she was being good.

"I picks flowers for my Mummy, Daddy."

"Well, pick them carefully, Alice," he advised her, the corner of his mouth tipping up into a smile at the little girl's actions.

"Yes, sir," Alice chirped, and then started prattling on to the flower she was picking again.

"She's very advanced for her age," he murmured to Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head up from his chest and looked around at him and smiled. "She's never had anyone tell her should couldn't be," she said, as looked back to him. "Regardless of how it happened, are you happy, Severus?"

If he thought it was a question out of the blue he didn't say anything, he only nodded. "Yes," and he took a deep breath and he leaned down and kissed her. Then his eyes held hers as they seemed lost in one another's gaze, but eventually he added, "Now, I have the last thing I have always longed for, but I'm still going to do this."

"What?" she asked, glancing at Alice approaching with a haphazardly picked bunch of flowers in her chubby fist.

Severus realised that he could never be without Hermione now they'd experienced one another, and his resolve made him brave. "Regardless of what that blasted castle has done in joining us without our permission, I want you as my life partner," he told her as his eyes turned to Alice, who had just arrived in front of them. "And I want Alice to think I'm her father."

"You may not have been there at the dubious moment of her conception, but you are her father as far as I'm concerned, and also as far as she's concerned for that matter," Hermione stated with great conviction as she took the flowers her smiling daughter was offering her. "These are lovely, sweetheart. Thank you," she said to Alice.

They watched Alice grin at them, very pleased with herself, before toddling back to talk some more to the flowers. As they watched, Severus tightened his arms around Hermione; her declaration spurring him on further. "Then I wish to give you this, love," and he dug into his coat pocket. "And if you want a wedding in front of our friends then we will do that too," and he opened the ring box he'd pulled from his coat.

Looking down at the diamond and emerald ring, Hermione swallowed before she glanced back up at his serious countenance, and she smiled. "Even though I thought that I would know the person I married inside and out before things moved to talk of marriage… but having said that, we are already joined and I know that I love you. Alice adores you, and I enjoy the time I spend with you more than time I spend with anyone else, and on an equal footing with the time I spend with Alice."

"Hermione!" Severus cried in exasperation as she kept explaining the whole situation. "Please be good enough to give me an answer."

She grinned. "Yes, my answer is yes, love," and she wound her arms around his neck, covering his face with kisses.

It made Severus laugh, and then she started laughing too, and this drew Alice's attention from her games, and she came running over.

"Me cuddle too," she told them, throwing herself between them.

Severus easily caught her, and Hermione started kissing her head.

"We're going to be a family, Baby," she told her joyously, hugging her tightly. She looked back up at Severus and told him quietly. "I love you."

It was such a reverent declaration that Severus stilled, his hand coming up to her cheek. "And I you," he replied just as softly, and leaning around Alice, who was still snuggled in her mother's lap, he captured Hermione's lips in an achingly beautiful kiss.

Their kiss continued until Alice grew tired of not being the centre of their attention, and she started wriggling between them, urging them to take notice of her. Soon they parted enough for her to scurry off their laps and back up the lawn again, but Hermione simply shuffled closer to Severus. They started kissing again until Alice came back complaining that she was hungry.

"We could have a picnic," Hermione declared. "Under the tree in the first meadow," she said, smiling.

"Or right here," Severus stated.

Hermione shrugged. "Or right here," she repeated, nodding and smiling.

"Shotsie!" Severus called.

"Yes, master," the little elf answered, arriving beside Severus.

"Could you pack a picnic lunch for the three of us, and bring Miss Alice's baby bag once you've delivered lunch."

"Yes, sir," Shotsie answered and set off to do what she'd been bid.

They lazed around eating and talking quietly, but after lunch the warmish day started to settle into a cool afternoon, so the trio headed back to the house with Alice riding Severus' shoulders and Hermione happily walking holding his hand.

As they walked he changed his grip and pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulders, his other hand occupied in steadying Alice, and he could not ever remember being this content. Hermione had been quite right when she said that they did still have a lot to learn about each other, but they had discussed many things over the last almost two months, and despite himself and his anger at its meddling, these days he did trust Hogwarts. So, if Hogwarts had chosen this witch for him he was not going to do anything but embrace her.

xox

That afternoon, Minerva turned up to have afternoon tea with them after Hermione had Floo-called her asking her to come over.

When she heard their news, Minerva broke into a smile like a Cheshire cat and enthusiastically offered congratulations. "I knew you'd be perfect for one another," she crowed. "Although, I must admit to being quite shocked as Severus breeched the wards and started striding around my office first thing this morning raving like a man possessed."

"Yes, as soon as he discovered where the rings had come from he was up and off. You're lucky he remembered to get dressed before he arrived," Hermione cackled.

"Hermione!" Severus huffed, and there was a slight stain on his cheeks.

Hermione leant forward and covered his hand as she chuckled. "I'm sorry, love, but I'm only telling it how it was."

Minerva brought the moment to an end by saying, "But you should still have a wedding…" but then her emotions got the better of her, and she let slip something she hadn't meant to. "It's only I'd always thought that my d…" and she gasped and stopped speaking abruptly.

However, Hermione had heard perfectly, and the air between them seemed to crackle in the silence, but brave little Gryffindor that she was she knew that this was the moment. "You were going to say daughter, weren't you?" she asked finally. They looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Hermione continued, "Will you please tell me what I long to hear?" she asked, leaning forward in anticipation. However, when Minerva simply sat there mute, Hermione reached over and took her hand. "I know it's not something you ever think that you'll ask… b-but are you my birth mother?"

Minerva's eyes welled up, and she nodded before exhaling a deep sigh. "Yes," she replied, not willing to look away from her daughter's face. If she held her eyes long enough, then perhaps Hermione would not hate her for giving her up. However, she was not prepared for Hermione to fall to her knees and wind her arms around her.

"Oh, this is a happy day. I'm married to the man I love, and I find out the answer to the last piece of the puzzle," and she looked up at Minerva, and then back to Severus sitting where she'd left him. "We _should_ have a celebration, both for our marriage and for finding the answer to this question."

"A dinner party perhaps," Severus said, his well sculpted eyebrow rising in question.

She smiled as she rose from her knees. "Perfect," but then she turned back to Minerva. "I have so many questions."

"I'm sure you do." She glanced at Severus. "And I'll happily tell you anything you wish to know, but you have a dinner guest arriving soon, so perhaps another time."

"No, stay," Hermione encouraged, also glancing at Severus.

"Yes, after dinner we can be old fashioned, and you ladies can talk in the sitting room while Draco and I talk in my study."

Minerva smiled. "Old fashioned, ay? Do you know that still happened every night in my mother's house?" but then she smiled fondly, obviously remembering something. "But I suppose that was old fashioned. Very well, I would love to come. When should I come back?" she asked.

"Dinner will be at eight," Severus replied. "Formal, I think."

"Very well, I'll look forward to it," she replied, getting up to take her leave. "I'll have my elf deliver you a dress that was my mother's, if you wish, Hermione."

"Well, since I do not have a formal dress. Thank you."

"Excellent. I will Floo Draco and inform him," Severus added, getting up.


	8. Sometimes Magic Has Amazing Timing

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your patience._

oOo

 **Chapter Eight – Sometimes Magic Has Amazing Timing**

Minerva arrived back again two hours before dinner, and she brought the dress for Hermione that she'd promised to bring.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Hermione gasped.

"Ay, it is, lass," Minerva replied in a somewhat dreamy voice, as she hung a satin dress from Hermione's wardrobe. "I had my elf give it a bit of a spruce up," she started, but then she sighed and turned to Hermione with a smile on her face. "You know I never thought it would see the light of day again. I grew out of it years ago."

They both turned their eyes to the ivory satin dress with the delicately beaded bodice, and Hermione slipped her hand into Minerva's.

"I'm honoured," she stated quickly.

"It's your right, lass," Minerva countered, and she took what could only be described as a nervous breath. "I've long wanted to tell you, you know, but by the time the war was over and I could," and she shrugged, "I didn't know how." Her eyes pleaded with Hermione to understand. "How do you tell someone that you love them beyond your own life something so fundamental, even as you've not acknowledged them in their true position in things?"

"I do understand, you know," Hermione told her, and her eyes flitted to the door of her daughter's room, where Alice was still taking her afternoon nap. "I am… was almost in the same circumstance myself."

Minerva let out a shaky breath. "Ay, you were, but I'm so happy that you no longer am. You and Severus are a good match, regardless of how it happened."

"Yes, we are. Thank you," Hermione said suddenly, and pulled Minerva into a hug. "I am so happy," she said.

"You have a right to be, Hermione."

Pulling back to look at her mother, Hermione sighed, "I was starting to doubt that before I came here."

"I know you were. You've only ever done good for that wicked boy, and he's repaid you as he did," Minerva stated, a vain of steely anger in her voice.

"I shouldn't have been so trusting," Hermione answered, but then sighed. "But truly I do not wish to speak of it anymore."

"No," and Minerva inhaled once more. "But I do wish you'd reconsider your decision not to pursue them over it."

Luckily Alice stirred at this moment, effectively bringing the conversation to a close, and Minerva looked towards the bedroom. "I'll collect her," she said. "You try the dress on. It may need some adjustments before tonight," and she patted Hermione's arm before walking past her to go and collect the grizzling Alice.

At seven fifty, Minerva told Hermione to go and find Severus now she was ready. Minerva had told him earlier, not to disturb them while Hermione got ready for the small binding ceremony that they'd planned for later that evening, and they'd heard him go off somewhere away from the house on his horse.

He'd come back about an hour ago, and they heard him going into his bedroom, and then after a time going back down stairs.

Hermione had heard his footsteps pause at her door, and she'd longed to go to him, but Minerva had told her that no matter whether Hogwarts had married them or not, this was to be treated like any other wedding, and the bride and groom did not see one another until they were attired completely.

However, now Hermione was ready, Minerva gave in, and said, "I'll take care of wee one, lass, you go and find Severus before Mister Malfoy arrives."

"Thank you," Hermione said, smoothing the skirt of her dress once more as she walked over to Alice sitting on the floor playing with Shotsie. Alice was wearing a baby blue satin dress that Minerva had transfigured from a white one, and her beautiful raven curls were in ringlets around her face. "You look beautiful, Baby," she told her.

"Tanks you, Mummy," Alice said, her clear brown eyes coming up to her mother's.

"Will you stay here with Shotsie and Nanny Nerva while I go to find Daddy?"

"Yes, Mummy," the little girl said, nodding and making her curls flap adorably around her face.

"Thank you," Hermione said, kissing her daughter's head and turning to the mirror for one last look before she left. She sighed at the sight that met her in the mirror, and even she had to admit that she looked and felt like a bride. Not only was she wearing the beautiful satin dress, but between Shotsie and Minerva they had encouraged Hermione's hair into a loose braid that only picked up the hair around her face and held it back out of her way while the remainder of her mane cascaded down her back. They'd decorated the point where the braid met with a comb of pearls and ivory silk flowers.

Hermione came down stairs and found Severus in the sitting room.

Severus stopped midway through the process of placing something on the side table, and he turned as he heard her enter. "Oh, my…" he started, but then seemed to be lost for words. He walked forwards and he stopped in front of her. "You look exquisite," he breathed, finally finding the words he needed.

Hermione's eyes took in his formal robes and she smiled. "As do you."

"There is no comparison, love," he murmured, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes lost in his.

He hoped that she'd charmed her makeup in place because his head started to lower to hers as he replied. "And I you," and their lips connected in gentle pressure.

He forced himself to remain calm, and not simply devour her mouth. He pulled back and took her arm. "Come, dearest, I have something for you." He led her over to the lounge and picked up a bouquet he'd placed there on the side table.

Hermione gasped, it was a spray of snowdrops tied with a tartan ribbon. "Oh, Severus, they're beautiful, thank you."

He smiled. "I put my imposed exile to good use, and picked these in the forest for you. They symbolise hope… hope and rebirth."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I will carry them proudly."

"Thank you, love," and he moved to kiss her again, but this time he could not help himself, and he inhaled sharply through his nose and set about taking her breath away.

xox

They continued to kiss until Draco arrived on the last stroke of eight, making them part hastily before he caught them being so carefree while they waited for his arrival.

The Malfoy heir turned to look at his godfather after walking through the Floo and dusting himself off, but he blinked in surprise.

"Granger?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Actually, it's Snape," Severus told him.

"What? Since when?" the confused wizard asked, still blinking.

"Since sometime last night when Hogwarts decided that we should be married," Hermione offered in explanation.

"I'm sorry, this is a bit to take in," he admitted.

Severus smirked, and shook his head. "This is only the beginning, Draco…" but he paused and then seemed to come to some decision, at least his godson had not blown up and stormed out; that was positive. "Perhaps some pre-dinner drinks may ease things a little," and he took Hermione's hand and started leading her towards the lounge. "Come, let us sit and talk."

"Why, what else could be worse… I mean more surprising than this?" he said, quickly correcting himself at his godfather's scowl. He looked to Hermione, his grey eyes still confused, but sincere. "Please understand I do not think this is a bad thing… May I call you Hermione?" Draco asked, watching Severus sitting her on the lounge with much care.

"By all means, D-Draco," Hermione answered, stumbling over his name as she said it. This was simply surreal, but it was necessary. This man—someone Hermione had never felt anything but dislike towards—was important to Severus, so she had to make an effort.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and was much happier when Severus was beside her once more. "I'm afraid this must be very sudden," Hermione ventured, feeling Severus' hand cover hers.

"It is a bit to take in," Draco admitted, watching their hands.

"I have no doubt about that," Severus replied.

"Especially, when you arrive to dinner thinking it would just be you and Severus, so you can have a private conversation, and you find me here, and you're told that Hogwarts has married us," Hermione added.

Draco took in her honest brown eyes watching him from her serious countenance, and he settled slightly. The thought that this may have been a joke had momentarily flitted through his head, but these people were two of the straightest people he knew. They did not joke about, so this must be true. He cleared his throat and take a fortifying gulp of his drink. "Very well, I'm listening, so have the goodness to tell me what's happening," he said, hoping that he was capable of taking more trouble on board. He sighed, perhaps it would not be trouble, but he'd got himself to such a horrid place lately, could he even see past trouble anymore.

"The bare facts are these," Severus stated, glancing at his obviously still confused godson, and he started in on the story of how they'd come to be married.

"I see," seemed to be all Draco was capable of once he'd heard what had happened to Hermione and how Severus had cured her and how they'd fallen in love.

"So, that bastard has finally shown his true colours," Draco stated passionately, but abruptly stopped talking as other people arrived in the doorway.

They all looked to the doorway as Argus, Minerva and Alice arrived, and they stood as Alice broke away from Minerva's grip and ran towards them.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Severus accepted Alice into his arms and straightened, looking pointedly at his godson. "Perhaps there can be further explanation over dinner?"

"I suppose so," Draco replied, this was almost unbelievable, his reclusive godfather was married, and to a Gryffindor—no, _the_ Gryffindor—pain-in-the-arse; a witch who had punched him in third year over a stupid hippogriff. However, then he sighed over his own thoughts, and his eyes flitted to her now. If he was honest he'd deserved her ire back then, he'd been a spoilt bully, and really, she had suffered terribly during the war; she deserved happiness now.

He walked forward, and offered Alice his finger. "So, this is Alice?" Draco stated. "Hello, little lady."

Alice hid her head shyly in Severus' robes causing everyone else to laugh quietly.

"Your Malfoy charm seems to have abandoned you, Draco," Severus told him.

Draco stroked Alice's cheek softly, trying to draw her out. "It's okay, little one, I really am a nice guy," but as he said it he glanced at Hermione. "Perhaps your mother won't agree, but I am kind of sweet."

However, Alice resolutely clung to Severus' robes, and Hermione told Draco, "You are the first new person she's met since Argus, and she reacts the same way to him most of the time as well."

"I'm sure she'll get used to you, Mister Malfoy," Minerva stated, walking into the room. "And good evening."

"Good evening, ma'am," Draco said formally, and then he inclined his head to Argus. "Mister Filch."

Argus nodded his head in return but remained silent. He never said much, but they all knew that.

Severus watched those present for some moments, but then said, "Minerva is already aware of this, but Hermione and I have an ulterior motive for asking the three of you to dinner tonight." He inhaled before speaking again once he could see that he had their attention. "Despite not having a choice of when we married, we've decided that we should have some say in it," and he looked to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him before continuing on with the explanation he'd begun. "Yes, the time was taken out of our hands, but we wish to have a small binding ceremony that includes Alice, and we would like the three of you to be our witnesses," she finished, and picked up the spray of snowdrops Severus had picked for her.

"What! Here in this ordinary room?" Draco questioned. "You can't just do it here, you need somewhere special," he proclaimed. "If bloody Hogwarts has done this, make it provide what you need to seal this union properly," and they could see that Draco was very passionate about this.

"It's okay," Hermione tried. "It's easier here."

"If you you'll pardon me for saying so, Granger… I mean, Hermione… Bollocks! You both deserve better than what has happened to you in life, and now a ruddy castle robs you of the choice of when to marry? It's not bloody right."

Severus suddenly saw why Draco was being argumentative about this, and he handed Alice—who was now watching the blond wizard pacing back and forth as he spoke—to Hermione and he placed a hand on his godson's shoulder. "But the _who_ is right, Draco." He glanced back at Hermione and smiled. "We are not being forced to marry against our wills as you were, we would have reached this step together very soon anyway. This is different to your situation," he finished.

He said it with more gentleness in his voice than Hermione had heard him use on anyone other than her and Alice, and she came over and added, "Technically we're already married, we just wanted to say the words to one another," she offered, noting that Alice was starting to tire. It was getting late, and even though she'd had a late nap this afternoon, it was now well and truly past her bedtime. She wasn't having dinner with them, she'd had her dinner before being put into her pretty dress, but if they didn't act soon she would not be reasoned with.

"And, for the reasons that have been explained to you, I wish to make Alice my blood relative," Severus stated.

Draco was currently eyeing the rest of them cautiously as he realised he may have revealed more about his situation than he'd meant to, but finally he nodded once. "Very well," and he stood waiting for them to begin.

As he did this, he reflected on what had been told to him earlier about who had fathered the little girl and the circumstances. He was happy that Severus was going to claim the child as his own, and he wondered if he would have done so if Scorpius had proven not to be a Malfoy, and as he thought it his mind flashed back to recently performing a paternity spell with his own child once he'd learned of his wife's deceptions. However, he hid his thoughts and looked on as his godfather and Granger turned to face one another and the ceremony began.

Hermione and Severus stepped up to one another with Alice held between them, and they brought their wands up and joined their free hands, so their wands were caught between. Their eyes seemed to only see each other, and Severus spoke first.

His voice was strong and firm as he said, "I pledge to you, my love, my heart, and my life, and I vow that I will cherish you and keep myself only to you always, and so I plight thee my troth."

As he spoke a glowing ribbon of light enclosed their joined hands.

Then Hermione replied with the same. "I pledge you, my love, my heart, and my life, and I vow that I will cherish you and keep myself only to you always, and so I plight thee my troth."

Another ribbon of light entwined with the first, but things were obviously not finished, and they both looked to Alice who seemed to understand the reverence of the occasion and was simply watching them.

"Child of my womb," Hermione said, kissing her daughter's head. "I accept this man as your father above any other ties, and barring all trace of your sire."

"Child of Hermione's womb," Severus repeated, also kissing Alice's head. "I accept you unreservedly as the fruit of my loins over the stamp of your sire."

Magic rose up around the three of them, and they disappeared into an almost blinding golden light.

Minerva was the first to add her seal as witness. She drew her wand, pointing it over their heads and said strongly, "Let it be declared that these three be a family of blood and love."

Draco knew this ritual also, and he drew his own wand. "It has been declared, and so shall pass that blood shall match, and that these three are bound, blood of blood and heart of heart."

Then Minerva, Argus and Draco said together. "And so say us." The two magicals touched the tips of their wands together and a pulse of magic sealed the vows.

However, unseen to those in the parlour, magic sealed certain other details in the wider world as well.

xox

Moments before the vows were sealed in the Snape parlour, Harry and Ginny Potter were walking out of the alleyway behind The Three Broomsticks, and as they walked they were bickering.

"We didn't have to be so hard on her," Harry said.

"Shut it, you idiot. If you could manage to keep your dick in your trousers then none of this would be necessary," Ginny told him.

"Well, if you weren't such a frigid cow maybe I would," Harry snapped back.

"Bastard," Ginny grunted and raised her wand, turning back towards the unconscious witch in the alleyway. " _Obliv_ …" but she didn't get to finish the word and they both suddenly stood immobile, and their eyes glazing over momentarily.

Anyone watching would have been a pulse of magic strike them, instantly halting what they'd been planning, and also sealing their fates, because when they became sensible about things again, they simply sneered at one another and apparated away.

xox

Oblivious to all of this, the new Snape family, with its youngest member sleeping in her cot nearby, were currently eating their celebration dinner with their guests. The spells that had been used to join them had also placed Alice in a magically induced sleep to help her adapt the changes that would make her Severus' child in name and blood. Not even a complete sitting of the Wizengamot would disagree with her parentage as a Snape by the morning.

Hermione and Severus had settled Alice in the transfigured cot Minerva produced from one of the dining chairs, while Minerva had momentarily returned to Hogwarts and checked something in the small vestibule that contained the Hogwarts cradle roll. She found what she'd hoped to find. Where the name on the roll had once read Alice Jean Granger, it now read Alice Jean Snape, and she smiled and returned to tell Hermione and Severus.

Although it was a strange step to take, it had been decided to keep Alice close to them while they had their dinner, as apart from anything it had just felt wrong to make her a part of their family and then put her in her room upstairs. However, it was also because the book they'd taken their spells for their ceremony from had suggested that the best results would be gained from the spells if the persons involved in them were in close proximity for at least the first twelve hours following the ritual.

Therefore, Alice slept soundly, cradled by a silence bubble around her cot so she would not be disturbed, and the adults celebrated something that the little girl would not remember that she'd been a part of.

Dinner was a happy affair, but both Minerva and Argus left the younger people to it soon after dessert, as it had become quite late. This left Hermione and Severus with Draco, and Severus felt obliged to say, "Our apologies, Draco, you wished to speak with me, and we've hijacked things away from that."

"Yes, I'll retire with Alice, and leave you two to talk," Hermione said.

"No, it is your wedding night," Draco replied. "My issues will still be here tomorrow. I will also wish you a good night. Perhaps the three of you would come to the manor for lunch on Saturday."

"You've moved back to the manor?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, and Blaise and Pansy are caring for Scorpius tonight."

"I see," Severus replied. "So, Astoria is gone?"

"Bitch," Draco muttered under his breath, and then he sighed. "Look, I do not care if I speak to both of you. I discovered three days ago that Astoria is having an affair with some gigolo she met in Paris; has been since before Scorpius was born. I have taken my son and banished her."

"Oh, dear," Hermione gasped. "That's terrible. I insist that I leave you two to talk," and she rose from the table, leaning over to kiss Severus. "I'll be waiting for you, love," she whispered.

"And I shan't be long," Severus replied, glancing at his godson.

"Good night, Draco," Hermione said. "Thank you for being one of our witnesses."

"My pleasure, Hermione," he replied. It still felt surreal, but he was glad that he'd been a part of things. "Good night."

Both men watched her place a hand on the cot and apparate herself and Alice up to her room.

xox

True to his word, Severus was not long sending Draco on his way, but he felt that he'd advised his godson well in any case. He walked up to Hermione's room, silently shed his clothes and slid quietly in behind his already sleeping wife. Further celebrations could wait until tomorrow; Hermione needed her rest.

None of them were aware that sometime after Draco had left the Snape residence, a young Auror regained consciousness and clawed her way out of the alley behind The Three Broomsticks. She painfully made her way around to the doorway of the pub, but did not have the strength to raise help.

The milkman found her collapsed on the front steps in the early hours of the morning, and she was taken to St. Mungos. She had been tortured and her womb had been petrified, and it was near seven o'clock in the morning when the healers decided that they needed the input of Britain's foremost Potions Master to save her life.

An urgent owl was dispatched from the hospital to Professor Severus Snape, in the hope that he might consider consulting on the case.


	9. The Beginnings of Justice

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your comments and kudos. I appreciate everyone._

oOo

 **Chapter Nine – The Beginning of Justice**

Severus and Hermione were woken by an owl frantically flapping at their bedroom window at seven o'clock the next morning. Severus grunted and reluctantly rolled out of bed and allowed it entry before it woke Alice.

Hermione sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. "Who's it from?" she asked, her voice still heavily drugged with sleep.

Severus plucked the note attached to the owl's leg, and read then turned back to Hermione. "St. Mungo's wants me to consult on a case that came in last night."

This was not the first time that St. Mungos had summoned Severus while Hermione had been resident in his home, but she was just opening her mouth to tell him to go when she gasped. "Oh no! Severus, I'm so sorry, I went to sleep on you last night. You should have woken me."

"No," Severus replied. "You are still recovering, and if you went to sleep you needed to." He covered the distance to be at her side as he spoke. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, giving her a good morning kiss. "We will celebrate tonight," but then he glanced at the note in his hand once more and added, "This seems rather urgent; would you be all right if I…"

Hermione nodded, before he'd finished his sentence. "Of course, love," she told him. "We'll be fine, if it's urgent then you had better get there."

"I best dress first," he chuckled, looking down at his state of undress. "And I'll be a quick as I can be."

Hermione snickered. "I agree," she said getting out of bed and entwining her hand in his hair to bring his head closer for another kiss. "I'll have your breakfast waiting for you when you return."

"Thank you," he replied, gazing into her lovely eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was leave them, but he knew he was needed or Ramrod wouldn't have summoned him so early. He sighed as he added, "I may be required to go straight to my lab."

She kissed him and smiled. "Then send your patronus and I'll bring your food to you."

He gave her another kiss and took a step away. He turned and checked on the still sleeping Alice, before a wave of his wand had him clothed and blinking out of sight as he apparated away.

xox

Severus knocked on the office door of Healer Morton Ramrod, and was admitted immediately.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Severus," the healer said in greeting.

"What can I do for you, Morton?"

"We require a restorative that is beyond the skill of our brewers."

"I see. What do you require?"

"We have a young woman—an Auror, actually—she was attacked last night in Hogsmeade. She has a petrified uterus."

It took all of Severus' calm cool demeanour not to react to this piece of information. "Yes, I will agree that is a rather specialised potion," he stated thoughtfully, but pursed his lips. "Is there any idea of how it happened?" he asked calmly.

"We believe that the young woman is afflicted with the in lapidemcurse _._ It was a particularly brutal attack, and I would say that she gave as good as she got, but in the end she appears to have succumbed to her attacker."

"Interesting," Severus stated smoothly. "Have you tested for prior exposure to mandrake?"

"Yes, she is clear."

Severus nodded, but was silent for a time. Finally he asked, "Is it possible that the witch is with child?"

Morton's eyes opened wide, giving the answer away. "Yes," he agreed. "Why?"

"If she is in early pregnancy she will miscarry once the cure is administered," Severus replied.

"Because of her affliction, it is impossible to tell exactly how far along she is, but she _is_ obviously pregnant."

"I see," Severus intoned thoughtfully. "Then we shall have to see."

Morton acknowledged Severus' comment with a nod, but then he sighed. "I never get used to man's inhumanity to man. Who would do something this heinous to another person?"

"The lapidem curse has been known to be used by dark witches as retribution on the lover of a wayward spouse," Severus replied evenly, but he shook his head.

He watched the healer take in what he'd said, noting his companion's disgusted expression. Severus continued speaking when Morton did not say anything further. "I shall have to visit Pomona Sprout to obtain the specific variety of Mandrake; she is the only herbologist skilled enough to grow it."

"Yes, understood," Morton replied, and he tutted. "This is a very nasty business."

"It will be a blessing if the patient remains unconscious for the time being."

"Yes, I would have to agree with that, but we are expecting her to regain consciousness."

"Then I should be a quick as possible, and I would advise the use of a sleeping spell if she does start to wake. I must procure my ingredients. Good morning, Morton."

"Severus," the healer replied.

Morton was just turning to open the door for his guest when Severus said, "By the way, where did the attack happen in Hogsmeade?"

He turned back to face Severus. "I believe that the Aurors told me it was in the alleyway beside The Three Broomsticks."

"Very well," and Severus was striding away.

xox

As he walked back to the apparition point, Severus reflected on what he'd just learnt. He had no doubt that Harry and Ginevra Potter had been responsible for the attack. The similarities between what had happened to this poor witch and what had happened to Hermione were just too striking; but how was he going to prove it without involving Hermione? "Draco," he muttered. "Draco can find out."

He apparated to Hogsmeade and sent his Patronus to his godson. "Meet me near the little bridge on the road to Hogwarts as soon as possible, please," he told his silvery raven, and he watched the bird flapping off into the distance, before he walked out the far end of Hogsmeade's main straight, after glancing towards the alleyway beside The Three Broomsticks. It was still swarming with Aurors. Then he remembered that it had been one of their own who had been injured, and he considered that they would probably be there for some time yet looking for the smallest clue, and he turned towards the road that led up to the school.

Severus had only just made it to the little bridge when Draco apparated in. "Severus. What's the problem?" he asked, holding his son in his arms.

"There was an attack last night, just like the one Hermione endured. Can you visit the Aurory today and find out if the witch concerned was in any way connected with Harry Potter?"

Draco smirked evilly. "Consider it done. I will not be going in to work until eleven. I'm awaiting the arrival of Nanny Hildegard."

"Your old governess?"

"Yes, she's agreed to move in and look after Scorpius, but she doesn't arrive until ten thirty."

Severus sighed. "I suppose that was one of the things that you were going to tell me last night, wasn't it?"

Draco smiled and, pulling his tie out of Scorpius' grip because he was trying to eat it, he nodded. "Yes, but I was more than happy with how last night progressed. I'll find out the information you require, and I'll drop by after work."

"Thank you, Draco. Perhaps then we can speak about things then," Severus replied, and inclining his head in thanks.

"Shall do," Draco replied, and he was gone again.

Severus turned towards the school and continued to walk; he'd decided against apparating to the gates, or simply inside them. He wanted time to think as he made the journey. Many things had changed in the last few months, and he really had not had time on his own to think about them.

Having Hermione and Alice in his home had been rather like having a delicious secret that one wanted to tell the world, but then didn't, because that wouldn't make it a secret any more. Despite the way that they had been manipulated into marriage by the unscrupulous castle, and he suddenly chuckled. "And it calls _me_ its master. It's more likely the other way around," he muttered as he walked.

 _Although, I would have married Hermione in time anyway. I love her and Alice dearly_ , and that was when he realised that there was no bitterness left inside him. It had finally completely faded away, and what had replaced it was the sure and secure knowledge that he was loved and cherished.

 _Bloody castle_ , he scoffed to himself, _maybe it does know best after all. It did promise to look after me, but at first I didn't believe it, and I suppose that is why I've fought it so much… I needed time away from here. However, it did deliver me the family I've always wanted._

By this time he'd reached the great gates of Hogwarts, and he paused with his hand on the gate. He felt the steady pulse of the protective wards, and he reached into them seeking communion with the castle for the first time voluntarily.

 _Thank you_ , he thought. _I may not have always agreed with your methods but you have provided for me._

There was no verbal answer, but the wards themselves purred under his hand, and he knew that they were finally in accord with one another. He still wasn't ready to take control of the school, but he knew that they had an agreement finally.

He opened the gates and walked through as he turned his thoughts to the witch who was fronting the school to allow him this time away. Of course, she deserved her chance to be headmistress, having been deputy to the despot Dumbledore for so many years, but it must have been a hollow victory for her when she discovered that the castle didn't accept her with open arms.

Then, to find out that his Hermione was the child of this very same witch. That had been a surprise, and this made Hermione a half-blood witch. They hadn't had time to discuss that subject at length together yet either. Not that it really changed anything for anyone, the only thing that had changed was that his wife… He paused in his progress up the drive and he smiled to himself. _My wife. I have a wife and a beautiful little daughter_ , he said to himself. _And really nothing has changed, except that Hermione has found her birth mother, and that's very important, especially since she's lost her adoptive parents_ , and it was with this thought that he spotted the witch he was looking for.

xox

Pomona Sprout was only too happy to accommodate Severus' request.

"Certainly, Severus," she said, her eyes twinkling.

This person's eyes twinkling did not affect Severus the same way as Albus Dumbledore's eyes had. He knew that the kindly little Hufflepuff did not have a devious bone in her body. In fact, Severus had always gotten on quite well with this happy little witch, and he suddenly felt a little guilty for not having included her in their celebrations last night, but he couldn't worry about that now.

"You're in luck, they're just mature enough to harvest," she continued as she led him to the greenhouse. "This one, I think," she said, handing Severus a pot.

As he'd demonstrated after Christmas, Severus had rather a gift with plants, and something of an affinity that would have made him a brilliant herbologist, but he preferred to keep his gift to himself. He'd had no issue sharing it with Hermione and Alice soon after they'd arrived on his property, but it was not something for general knowledge.

Of course, Pomona knew, and she'd always encouraged him. He took his wand from its holster and prepared himself. Luckily, he did not need to take the plant from its pot, but he conjured some ear protection regardless, and after glancing at Pomona to ascertain that she was ready as well, he positioned his wand on the stem of the plant.

Using it precisely, he drew sufficient fluid directly from the xylem of the plant for his potion, and then muttered a transfer spell, knowing that the liquid would now be trickling into a clean flask in his lab, and he turned to thank Pomona.

She was watching him with an uncertain expression. "There is something different about you this morning," she told him. "You look somehow settled in a way that I've never noticed before."

"Do I indeed," he replied, knowing very well the reason. He studied the older witch for a moment, and then decided that Minerva was likely to blab now it was all settled, and he chuckled. "Marriage does that for a wizard."

"Marriage!" she crowed excitedly. "Oh, Severus, well done. Who have you married?" and she seemed every bit as animated as a teenager being told something thrilling.

Severus' lip twitched. "Madam Snape was Miss Hermione Granger before her marriage."

"Oh, Severus that's grand. Simply grand. I could see you two getting along, you both love books and academia," Pomona declared still obviously excited, but then inclined her head closer to him and said, "You know, it was rumoured that Hermione Granger was living here at Hogwarts, helping Irma with her library, but I never saw her."

"Indeed," Severus intoned calmly.

Then his companion seamlessly switched subjects. "Will you take breakfast with us? I was just on my way to the Great Hall when you caught me."

"No, I left Hermione to attend a commitment at St. Mungos, and she is expecting me home for breakfast, as will be our little daughter," he took great pleasure in telling her.

"Oh, Severus, there'll be a new generation of Snapes to set more records here at Hogwarts, how wonderful."

"Yes, it is, isn't it," and a rare smile tilted his lips for a moment. "Well, I best get started on this potion," and he took his leave, knowing that their conversation would be all over Hogwarts by the end of the day.

He decided to Floo home from Minerva's office, as it would be rude not to greet Minerva; she was aware enough of what was happening in the wards to have felt him enter them.

As he walked into the castle, Severus wondered that Pomona never questioned _when_ he'd married. In fact, he found that very odd, and he wondered why. Of course, it didn't take long for him the come to the conclusion that part of the magic that had surrounded the three of them the night before had been what was commonly called placeholder magic. It also dawned on him, the castle was capable of great feats of magic; this had been proven many times, and suddenly he wanted to get to the head's office to connect with the keystones and find out exactly what the castle had facilitated on their behalf.

Today however, he apparated to the base of the headmaster's stairwell instead of bursting in like he had the day before. The gargoyles bowed him through, and he mounted the staircase stopping as he reached the top.

He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened as he was about to.

"Severus!" a surprised Minerva gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," he stated. "Were you on your way to breakfast?"

"Yes, why aren't you at home with Hermione and Alice?"

"As I said, it's a long story. Rest assured that there is nothing wrong… well, not in my house anyway. I was hoping to use your Floo."

"Oh," and she waved him through the door. "You'll excuse me if I keep going."

"Certainly, Minerva."

Severus shut the door after Minerva, flicking the lock into place so he would not be disturbed easily, and he started around to the pillar behind the huge oak desk. As a Legilimens he could access the castle on a level that most could not. What he'd said to it at the front gate was nothing to how he was capable of communicating with it. Reaching out, he placed his hands on the coolness of the stone column and opened his mind to the ancient building.

Now was the perfect time to infiltrate the castle, as every occupant of the building was taking its attention, from the teachers, to the students, to the lowest of the house elves, and it would be occupied with their needs. He skimmed through the peripheral functions searching for the surge of magic that he knew would be there within the last twenty-four hours.

Then there it was; he saw his own wedding ceremony from an outside point of view, and he watched as he was willingly bound to his witches. Afterwards, he sensed what he had suspected: those who had been in the room were not affected, but everyone else who knew them had been touched by the magic. He saw the reason why Pomona Sprout had not questioned him on when he'd married, and it was because she now believed that it was not something to be mentioned.

The castle had arranged it so that no one would ever question whether Alice had arrived before they'd been married or not. It was just to be universally accepted that he was married to Hermione and that Alice was their daughter. Nobody would ever question it, and this made him very happy.

He was just about to pull out of his link when something stopped him. A scene materialised and two people he recognised were walking out of the alleyway that currently contained so many Aurors trying to fathom a seemingly senseless attack on a colleague. He watched as the couple stopped in mid argument, and magic surrounded them. He saw clearly that the witch had been about to obliviate their victim, but the pulse of magic had hit them before her spell had worked. The victim would remember her attack, _and_ who had been responsible. He needed to speak to Hermione, and with Hermione's consent they needed to inform Kingsley Shacklebolt of prior circumstances.

xox

Severus arrived in the doorway of their kitchen to a sight he knew he would never tire of; Hermione singing to Alice as she fed her breakfast.

"Hello, my witches," he said, as he entered the room.

"Daddy!" Alice cried excitedly, holding her arms up to him.

He glanced at Hermione and she smiled and nodded. "She's pretty much finished," she said. She watched him lean down and gather Alice into his arms, and she stepped up to him as well. "Hello, my darling," she murmured, and accepted the tender kiss he bestowed on her. "I'll get your breakfast. What did St. Mungo's want?" she asked as she turned towards the stove.

Severus sat down and balanced Alice on his knee. "I have much to tell you, but there is something you should know first," and he picked up her hand as she placed his mug of coffee and the toast he preferred in front of him.

Hermione's lip slipped between her teeth. "What?" she whispered, terribly afraid that something awful had happened to someone they cared for.

"Sit next to me here," Severus said. He watched her sit, looking very apprehensive. "Another witch has fallen victim as you did, love."

It took a moment for Hermione to fathom what Severus was telling her, but then it hit her. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Is she all right? No wait… t-that was a stupid question, of course she isn't. Oh Severus," but her voice had choked up before she'd finished saying it.

It all crashed over Hermione, the pain at how stupid she'd been to trust Harry, and the betrayal she'd felt. She felt herself being pulled into Severus' embrace, but it was the uncertain voice of Alice that made her swallow her pain.

"Mummy, sad?" Alice asked, as she pulled her mother closer while being securely held by Severus.

Hermione pulled Alice into her arms and snuggled up to Severus' chest as he adjusted them both and secured her in his arms.

"Mummy is sad for another lady who has been hurt, Baby," she told Alice, kissing her daughter's raven curls.

"Daddy, make Lady better," Alice demanded, turning her dark eyes on Severus.

"We will, Alice," Severus assured her. "Would you like to join us on a walk in the garden, Alice? Shotsie can come to play with you while we watch."

"Yes!" Alice cried enthusiastically, and she turned and called the elf. "Shotsie, you and me is to play in the garden, Daddy says."

The elf—who popped in from another place in the house—glanced to Severus for his approval, and watched him nod before she smiled at Alice. "Then we better get you ready, Miss Alice," and the little elf held out her hand for Alice to take.

Severus pulled Hermione more securely against him as he watched the little girl and the elf walking from the room, and he kissed her head. "I'm sorry, I should not have told you like that."

Hermione sighed, breathing in his scent. "I must admit I hadn't thought that hearing of someone else suffering what I did would have affected me so." She pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "How can you be certain that it was Harry?"

"I am still waiting for the definitive proof, but the witch in question is lying in St Mungos with a petrified mid-section, and Hogwarts told me what it knew."

"Hogwarts?"

He sighed. "Yes, because I'm a legilimens I can communicate with Hogwarts on a fairly fundamental level, and let me tell you that building has done us an enormous favour, but that's only slightly related to this issue. However, I believe that this witch will remember who attacked her and why."

Hermione jumped up off his lap, a panicked look on her face. "Then we must do something. She deserves justice," she declared.

"You do too," Severus reminded her.

See blinked at him. "But hasn't that been taken out of my hands now… I mean I could never have that come up in public, if only for Alice's sake," and her hands went to her cheeks.

Severus stood and closed the distance between them. "With your permission. I would like to involve Kingsley. Draco is coming over after work; he is going to do some digging for me today, we could invite Kingsley too."

"Hold an independent inquiry, so to speak."

"Yes, because the general wizarding public would never believe what we suspect… well, what we know has happened before."

"And all mention of Alice will be kept out of it?"

"That will be a stipulation." He pulled her close. "You and Alice must come first in all of this," and he kissed her softly, but then glanced at the clock, and grabbed the toast that Hermione had placed down in front of him with his coffee, he said, " I'd best start on the potion I need to brew."

Hermione laughed as they heard Alice returning. "Then you better disappear before Alice remembers that it was you who thought of the walk in the garden in the first place."

Severus grimaced. "Sorry," he said. "I'll owl Kingsley before I start work," and grabbing his mug of coffee he kissed her quickly and disapparated before Alice saw him.

"Where's Daddy?" was the first thing Alice asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Daddy will join us later," Hermione said in a voice that brokered no argument, but Alice glared at her mother.

"I wants Daddy!" she stated, her scowl growing.

Hermione looked at her; she'd never defied her before, and suddenly the Gryffindor witch saw her husband's scowl in her daughter's expression and a grin broke over her face. She scooped Alice up and said happily, "You really are Daddy's little girl today, aren't you, Baby?" and she hugged her tightly.

Her actions short-circuited any further argument, as the girl hugged back. When Hermione set Alice on the floor again, she took her mother's hand and pulled Shotsie along with her other one as they moved towards the kitchen door.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one._

oOo

 **Chapter Ten –** **The Truth Comes Out**

Once Severus had the base for the restorative potion bubbling away, he Floo-called Kingsley. He decided to see if Kingsley could spare the time to come to his lab. He did not want to discuss things where it was possible for anyone else to overhear, regardless of how small that possibility was.

He did not often see Kingsley; the man was always busy, but Severus did count him as a friend, and he hoped that Kingsley would not think him too mad for the information he was going to relay. He was just turning to check on the potion once more when Kingsley arrived and knocked on the outside door at the side of the lab.

Glancing up from his work, Severus called, "Come." This was an established routine with them, as Kingsley often came to consult on matters of dark magic with the Potions Master. In fact, the pair had established an easy friendship over the years.

"Thank you for making time to come and speak with me," Severus said.

"I always have time for people I consider friends, Severus. We may not have kept up to date with one another, but I consider both you and Hermione to be valuable acquaintances."

"Thank you, Kingsley. We also consider you so," Severus replied.

"Is there an issue I need to be aware of?"

Severus placed his stirring rod down. "The Auror who was attacked last night."

"Yes?"

"You should get her to a safe place, and not allow anyone you do not trust implicitly near her."

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"I am almost certain that the person who attacked her is the wife of one of your trusted Aurors. In fact, I do know it for certain."

Kingsley's brow knotted. "How… What do you know? Who?"

Taking a deep breath, Severus stated, "Hogwarts told me."

"Hogwarts… told you?"

"And as for who…" Severus picked up his wand. "As you know, Hogwarts is sentient, but as I discovered this morning, it is far more knowing than even I thought. I had cause this morning to consult with the castle after event in my own life, and because of this it showed me the scene in the alley in Hogsmeade, as the two things were related." He pulled a silvery memory from his temple and placed it into a small pensieve in the corner of his lab. "I am willing to share this with you because of what was done to Hermione."

"You are making little sense, Severus," Kingsley said, walking towards the pensieve. However, once he'd seen the memory, Kingsley's face was a study of shock.

Severus watched him as continued with his potion. Yes, he was shocked, but there was also something else in his expression, was it recognition of a problem perhaps?

Finally, Kingsley spoke. "What has this to do with Hermione?"

Raising an eyebrow, Severus took a deep breath and shook his head. "Everything, and nothing," he told his friend enigmatically.

Kingsley thought about this more a moment, but soon an idea seemed to dawn on him. He was not as yet aware of who had been attacked, but he'd heard that the witch in question had suffered a partial petrification, and this triggered something in his mind. He'd postponed a meeting with John Dawlish to come here, otherwise he may have had the full story before he came, but he decided to find out what Severus wished to tell him before he found out the remainder of the details from Dawlish. "Hermione had a petrified foot while she was at Hogwarts a few years ago. Are you telling me that she was attacked by Ginevra Potter as well?"

Kingsley did not like Madam Potter very much; she treated Harry abominably, but he'd seen a reluctant looking Harry with her in the memory Severus had just shown him, and he wondered how it all fitted together.

"Yes, but it is Hermione's experience to tell," Severus stated.

"Then may I speak to her?"

Severus placed the small bowl he'd just emptied into his cauldron down, and he levelled a serious face at Kingsley. "Before we take you into our confidence a wizard's oath will be required that the information you hear will only be evidence of a prior offence, for your ears only, as Hermione is not the only person affected by this deed," Severus stated, and his tone brokered no argument.

Kingsley studied Severus for some moments, but then nodded his understanding.

Severus glanced at the clock and placed his stirring rod down after stirring the mixture ten stirs in a clockwise direction. He knew that Alice would most likely be down from her morning nap at present, and he produced his patronus. "Hermione, could you come to my lab, please? Kingsley would like to speak with you," he told the wispy raven, and turned back to check the colour of his potion as the bird zoomed off up the stairs.

"When did this happen?" Kingsley asked as they waited.

"When Hermione first returned to England from her last research trip to Italy, almost three years ago."

"I see," but they were interrupted by the door opening, and Hermione was walking down the stairs.

"My apologies for bringing you down here, dearest, but I cannot leave the lab at present and I wished to be in attendance."

Hermione smiled. "That is all right, Severus," she said, walking towards him and kissing his cheek.

"Use the pensieve," he whispered while she was close. "But wait a moment, please."

She nodded her understanding, and turned to Kingsley. "Hello, Kings. How are you?"

Kingsley nodded and smiled rather than replying, as he watched the couple walking to the pensieve.

"Your oath that this will not pass from this room," Severus stated to Kingsley staying his wife's hand as she reached for her wand.

Inhaling deeply, Kingsley held his wand up and waited for them to do the same. "I, Kingsley Declan Royalle Shacklebolt, swear on my honour as a wizard that what I am about to hear will not ever by discussed by me outside this room."

Magic sparked between the three of them, and they all sheathed their wands again.

They turned to the small bowl in the corner, and Severus retrieved his own memory from it, and he watched as Hermione produced three strands of memory with a shaking hand.

Once they were in the pensieve she turned to Kingsley. She inhaled deeply, and began to speak. "I lost track of Harry and Ron once we'd left Hogwarts." She shrugged. "We had different goals in life, and of course I was not in the country often." She glanced at Severus, and swallowed before relating further, "I became reacquainted with them at a gathering at The Burrow when I first returned to England this last time. It was obvious that they'd both moved on with their lives, but about a week after that lunch, Harry arrived out of the blue at my apartment. I was a little shocked, but really very surprised when he started telling me how miserable he was. I had no cause to not believe him, I had noticed that he and Ginny had not seemed to be on amicable terms at the lunch I'd attended the week before, and he seemed to be reaching out for help."

Hermione paused here, and a look of pain passed over her. "I hadn't seen him for years, and there he was, seemingly wanting me to side with him. There was nothing I could do about it, I did not know the full story. I told him that he had to decide what to do, but he kept turning up; every afternoon when I'd come back from work he was there. To start with, I felt sorry for him, but then it became uncomfortable, and his attentions started to become inappropriate. Regardless of how he felt, he was married, and I had no interest in him in that way. Then finally, he told me that he'd decided what to do, and I thought that would be the end of it. He stayed away for about a week, but then he turned up with a bottle of wine for us to share. I think it may have been drugged… Anyway," and she gestured towards the bowl containing her memories with a shaky hand. "There are only three trusted allies who know the entire story, this is very difficult for me."

Kingsley nodded. "I understand, Hermione. Don't worry, your story will be safe," and he immersed himself into the memories. When he emerged this time, there was anger evident on his face. "And the child?" he said.

"Our daughter is upstairs having her nap," Severus cut in. "I have adopted Alice in name and blood."

"So, the Potters are obliviated, and you have adopted the child. I can understand now why you wished me to take an oath, and also why you stated that this was only evidence of a prior deed."

"Mind you, we do not know what they believe now, after last night. Hogwarts' magic is very powerful. I know it will be in our favour," Severus commented, "However, it may have undone some of the obliviate, and do not forget that the reason we showed you all of this is that when it becomes public knowledge that this latest victim remembers what happened, and _who_ did this to her, she will be in grave danger."

"Yes, you are correct. I must go and secure her," Kingsley stated. "Thank you, Hermione," he said, turning to the woman with her lip wedged between her teeth as she watched on. "Sharing these memories was very brave of you. Nothing you've told me can be used in evidence, but I believe I have a way of trapping them and gaining you justice as well. Good day to you both."

"Thank you, and we must meet under happier circumstances very soon," Severus stated. "It has been far too long."

"Agreed," Kingsley said, and turned to the Floo.

Once he was gone, Hermione closed her eyes. "This is a huge gamble, but I could not stand by and see another witch trapped as I was," but she willingly fell against Severus as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh Severus," she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head, and replied, "It is done, but it will be all right."

"Oh, I hope so," she stated.

Severus glanced at his potion still doing everything that it was meant to do, and he asked, "Are _you_ all right?"

She sighed. "Yes, I best get out of your way, and Minerva owled. She wishes to come for afternoon tea."

"Excellent. This potion is almost due for its next stirring phase. Would you mind asking Shotsie to deliver my lunch down here, please?"

"Of course, love," she replied, looking up at him.

His head lowered to hers, and she eagerly stood on tip-toes to meet him faster. "Severus," she whispered against his lips. "This was not how I thought today would play out."

"No," he replied before capturing her lips, caressing them in a heated kiss, but then pulled back. "We deserve a honeymoon."

She smiled. "That would be lovely. We can talk about it later."

"We shall," and he gifted her with another kiss and pulled away. "Once all our duties are discharged for the day."

"Definitely," she replied, smiling, and making her way back to the stairs, sorry that he needed to focus on his potion.

xox

In the afternoon Minerva arrived for tea, and when Severus came up from his lab, he heard the headmistress saying, "Bloody cheek, if you ask me." Her comment was followed by the tinkling laughter of his wife.

Severus stood just outside the room and listened further, as Hermione commented, "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

There was a pause, and the sound of a tea cup being delicately placed on its saucer, and Minerva sighed. "But I was not ready for Pomona Sprout to hurry into breakfast this morning and inform all those assembled that the rumour was true and that you and Severus were married. The strange thing was, that she said it like it _had_ been a rumour and that she had just confirmed it."

"Severus gave me a quick explanation of that this morning before he went to his lab to brew. Apparently, Hogwarts the castle had a hand in that," Hermione told her.

"How does he know that?" Minerva asked, confusion crossing her brow.

"Let's just say that I've decided that perhaps Hogwarts is not as bad as I thought, Minerva," Severus stated entering the room. He watched Minerva smile at this announcement and nod her greeting to him.

"Daddy!" Alice cried and ran to him. She'd been happily occupied with her blocks on the floor beside her mother.

Severus would never tire of this little girl's devotion to him, and he swept her up into his arms as an idea formed in his mind of another child running after her. That would bring him even greater joy. "Hello, young lady," he said to Alice, hugging her small frame to him. "Are Mummy and Nanny Nerva behaving?"

"Oh yes, Daddy," Alice replied, her raven curls bouncing animatedly, as her small hands closed over his cheeks. Then he saw Hermione gracefully rising from the lounge to greet him. How he loved the fact that she could now move freely, and his heart filled as he realised that he had facilitated that.

"Hello, love. Would you like some tea?" she asked, moving to kiss him.

He easily accepted her with his other arm and bent his head down for the kiss she bestowed on him, but he said, "Hello, and thank you, my love, but I'm on my way to St. Mungos with the potion I've completed," he told her. "I just stopped by to let you know that I was leaving."

"Oh… All right," Hermione replied, but then her lip slipped between her teeth. "Severus, Kingsley did not say who the young woman who was attacked was. Did he tell you?"

"Her name was immaterial to me this morning when I met with Ramrod, and Kingsley did not seem to know, but I will inquire for you, if you wish to know. I will see you later, my dear."

"Be careful, Severus," Hermione urged.

His lip ticked upward at her concern for him. "As ever, Hermione," and he kissed Alice on the head and handed her to Hermione. "You be good for Mummy, Alice," he said.

"I will. Bye, bye, Daddy," she said.

xox

Severus knocked on Morton Ramrod's office door and was admitted. He walked forward and placed the phial of potion on Morton's desk, and turned to leave again.

Morton stood. "I've had a request that you accompany me to restore the witch," the healer stated.

Severus raised a raven brow. "Indeed," he intoned softly. "Who wishes to see me?"

"It is Minister Shacklebolt. He is with Auror Brocklehurst," but then he quantified his statement. "The witch you brewed the potion for."

He exhaled. "Very well. Lead the way, Morton."

To the Potion Master's surprise they did not turn towards the general wards, but started in the direction of the secure intensive care ward.

"Has there been a development?" Severus asked.

"Not a medical one," Morton replied. "However, new information came to light, and it became imperative that we secured our patient somewhere away from public gaze."

"I see," Severus huffed as they walked. Something had happened, he just knew it.

They approached a private room, and Severus noted the guards on the door. They were from Kingsley's private ministerial staff; not from the Aurory.

They were stopped at the door by the guards, and a spell swirled around them. It was obviously aimed at detecting deceptions. Severus scowled; he did not like being treated like a potential criminal and he almost left, but Kingsley had requested his presence, so he remained.

Morton noticed his expression, and cleared his throat. "Yes, I know what you're thinking," he commented softly as they entered the room.

"Are the theatrics really necessary?" Severus replied.

"I believe they are," Kingsley informed him, having heard his comment. He stood as they entered.

Severus just caught him putting down the hand of the witch laying in the bed. His eyes had been on her slightly swollen stomach as they entered.

"We will wait outside," Kingsley said to Morton, as the nurse who'd also been present approached Morton for his instructions.

Leaving the room, Kingsley and Severus entered a small lounge further up the hallway. "After the information you provided me with this morning, I had a meeting with John Dawlish. I found out that the Auror who had been injured was someone whom I hadn't considered might be involved, because she's been away on assignment for the last three months, and I did not know she'd returned." He paused before he added. "It's complicated."

Severus snorted. "What isn't?" he said.

"You see, I know the witch who was attacked last night. In fact, we had a bit of a falling out before she left on her assignment."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at Kingsley's statement.

Kingsley sighed. "When I met with you this morning, all I knew was that an Auror had been attacked, but I didn't know who it was until after I'd spoken to Dawlish," he answered. "After hearing what you'd said… and finding out who was her contact had been while she was on assignment… Well, things started to fall into place," he stated.

It looked like Kingsley needed someone to speak to, and Severus sighed. Being a shoulder was not something that he was good at, but he imagined that being the Minister for Magic would be just about as lonely as being a double spy was, and he had a great deal of experience in that department. Just as he hadn't trusted anyone, Kingsley would not have many people that wouldn't hold any weakness over him, and a romantic dalliance—which this is what this seemed to be—would definitely fall into that category.

Uncertain of how to show him that he was open to discussing anything he wished to say, Severus said, "The oath we took together this morning can work in both directions, if you had something you wished to discuss, Kingsley."

Kingsley's shoulders seemed to drop like he was exhaling a breath he'd been holding, and he nodded. "I would appreciate that, Severus," and he sighed. "It is difficult to keep friends in my job," and he gestured between them. "Even people who I wish to have as friends, I have little time."

"I met Abigail last year; she was the coordinator for my training lectures. We just hit it off, and we started keeping company. It wasn't common knowledge, and we tried to be discreet; because of the conflict of interests with her being an Auror and me the head of the Aurory as part of my ministerial duties. Therefore, when her assignment came up we decided that a break would allow us to see if we were doing the correct thing."

"And was it?" Severus asked.

Kingsley grimaced. "No, I've missed her terribly these last months… The baby… Well, it's most likely mine. I must admit, I do not know what Potter's part in this is yet, but I do know that she was actively rejecting his advances before she left. It was part of the reason that she took the assignment, but then at the last minute he took control of the operation and became her contact. I only found this out this morning from John. Had I known that piece of information, I wouldn't have let it happen, but John wasn't to know." However, before he could comment further Kingsley's wand started to vibrate softly. The tall wizard immediately stood. "Pardon me, Severus, but it appears that the net has closed. I must attend to this, but we will definitely catch up soon," and he was gone.

Severus left the small visitor's lounge and started walking back towards the general medical wards. He was deep in thought about life and relationships as he walked. He was thinking about how simple deeds can change a person's life, like the day that Hermione and Alice arrived on his doorstep, and he quickened his step wishing to be back with them.

xox

When Severus arrived home downstairs was quiet, so he looked upstairs. Walking into Hermione's room he found his witches sound asleep on Hermione's bed. He stood there watching them for some moments, but then gently levitated Alice up and over to her cot, which had not been moved back into her room yet.

He then slipped his boots and outer robes off and slid in beside Hermione, pulling her into his arms. Draco was not expected until seven, so they had a couple of hours to themselves.

Hermione stirred as he settled beside her, and she gasped.

"Shh, my love, Alice is safely in her cot still asleep," he told her.

"Oh," Hermione replied sleepily, glancing over to the cot. "She wouldn't settle down for her nap. She had a long nap this morning, and the only thing that got her to relax was for me to lie with her."

Severus chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "Only you ended up napping too," he told her.

"Mmm… What time is it?"

"A little after five," Severus replied.

"What time is Draco expected?"

"Seven," Severus said, a smile starting to stretch his mouth. "So, I was just thinking that we could," and he placed a kiss on her mouth. "Spend some time that was stolen from us this morning." He gave her another longer kiss. "Would you like that, dearest?"

She wound her arms around his neck. "I like your thinking," and she pulled him closer and rolled onto her back.

Some of the buttons on her top had come undone during her nap, and Severus now took complete advantage of this and undid the remainder, pushing the material to the sides as his mouth plundered hers.

"Lovely," he murmured, moving to kiss her neck as his hands cupped her lace-clad breasts.

"Oh," she sighed, her hands skimming down to pull his shirt from the waist of his trousers. Once his shirt tails were free her hands paused on his belt buckle, steadying herself before she started undoing it. She was having trouble making her hands work as she was overcome with the passion of the moment.

Trying to think through the lovely sensations that were starting to short-circuit her brain was difficult, and it only became more difficult as Severus released her breasts from the confines of her bra. He currently flicking one nipple with his thumb while his mouth suckled on the other, and she was slowly melting.

She felt his hands undoing her jeans and she stopped caressing his back up under his shirt and helped him get them off. As soon as they were gone he left her breasts and started kissing downward, and her breath caught in her throat.

This was all so wonderful to her, and she opened her legs wide to him in encouragement.

He chuckled, and pushed the crotch of the knickers aside. "My lovely girl," he crooned as his eyes took in what she was offering him. He would never tire of seeing her like this, wild and wanton for him. He blew on her heated flesh and revelled in her squeal of want. Then he licked her with the very tip of his tongue making her squeal again.

Unfortunately, Severus did not have enough forethought to place his silencing charm around the bed, and their pleasure was interrupted by Alice before it had even started. Sighing, Severus, stopped his attentions and came back up to face Hermione. "Tonight," he murmured. "We'll have time tonight."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"We'll also talk about our honeymoon," he added, adjusting his trousers as he got up to get the complaining Alice from her cot. "She's still tired, isn't she?" he said, gathering the little girl into his arms

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Hermione replied. "I guess she's undergone a lot of changes since last night," she commented further.

Severus nodded. "Yes, I suppose she has," he agreed watching Hermione dressing.

"Let's see if we can get her fed, bathed and into bed before Draco arrives. Perhaps she'll have an early night for us?"

Severus snorted. "Perhaps."


	11. Parts of What Happened

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one of them. Also thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work this chapter. I have edited only one scene in this chapter from the original slightly, to remain within the M rating of this site. As usual, the entire text is available at AO3._

oOo

 **Chapter Eleven – Parts of What Happened**

"Do you know that I noticed something that Alice has never done before this morning," Hermione said as the three of them sat at the kitchen table to feed Alice her dinner.

"Indeed. What was that?" Severus replied, taking a mouthful of tea from his cup as he watched Hermione helping Alice finish her evening meal.

"She defied me… hands on her hips, her father's scowl on her face, the works," Hermione chuckled.

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "Did she indeed?" he stated around his proud smile. "How lovely."

Hermione returned his smile. "Yes, I thought you'd like to know," she replied. Then she turned to the still grumpy toddler and her smile grew. "You're becoming daddy's little girl, aren't you, Baby?" she crooned to her.

Alice smiled despite her tiredness, and looked to Severus. "Daddy," she said deliberately, holding out a potato covered hand to Severus.

She was still very capable of making an amazing mess with her food, even if she was almost three, but Severus didn't seem to notice as an unabashed grin lit his face. "My Alice," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. "My little daughter."

Hermione watched the scene with tears in her eyes. How could she have ever doubted that this was the right place for them to be? When she thought back to their first arrival, she shuddered in embarrassment at the things she'd said to Severus.

They were sitting opposite one another with Alice in between; Hermione watched him gently dealing with their tired toddler, and she was overwhelmed with remorse for what she'd said. "I'm so sorry, Severus," she blurted suddenly.

Severus' eyes snapped to hers, unexpectedly uncertain. "What are you sorry about?"

Hermione saw panic entering his face, and she moved swiftly to appease it. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand as it hovered in thin air in shock at her passionate declaration. "I'm sorry about ever doubting that this was the perfect place for us," she stated, her lip quivering slightly as her mind tried to circumvent her emotions. "I s-said some awful things to you that first day, just after Christmas when we arrived."

Severus had been wiping Alice's potato covered hands when Hermione had spoken. "You were not to know any different, love," he told her, lifting Alice from her high chair.

"No I wasn't, but I still feel awful for having said what I said," Hermione insisted.

Walking around the table to reach her, Severus pulled her to him with his free arm. "And you are unreservedly forgiven for them," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now, come upstairs, I have a surprise for you both."

"You have?" Hermione asked. "When have you had time to prepare a surprise?" she asked, slinging an arm around his waist as they started to walk towards the stairs.

"I have been working on this surprise for longer than you think." He glanced at Hermione as they started up the stairs. "The rooms you and Alice have been staying in are guest rooms, but with your permission, now that we are a family, I thought that something more permanent might be in order."

They alighted from the stairs and started up the long corridor that contained their bedrooms as Hermione smiled and squeezed him around the waist. "Yes, I would like that," was all she said as she nodded in encouragement seeing him about to say more.

"I'm pleased to hear it," he chuckled, and extended his hand to open a door on the other side of the hallway from where they'd been staying. "This is my surprise," and he opened the door.

Before her was the loveliest little girl's room that Hermione had ever seen. "Oh, Severus," she gasped. "It's perfect," she said, taking a step into the room that was pleasantly decorated in white, grey, and pink. She turned to Alice. "What do you think, love?" she asked. "Would you like this as your room?"

Alice smiled and nodded, but then rubbed her eyes and cried. She was tired and all she needed was to sleep, but of course, she didn't realise that.

"It's okay, sweetie," Hermione encouraged. "You're a tired little girl, come on and we'll get you ready for bed," she said, holding out her hands.

"No, Daddy!" Alice cried. "I wants Daddy," she demanded in a shrill voice.

"Daddy will not want to bathe a naughty girl, Alice Snape," Hermione warned, but it had little effect.

"It's all right, love," Severus told Hermione, as a thrill went through him when Hermione called Alice by her new name. He held his crying daughter. "Mummy's correct, you are very tired, my girl. Shall we play with some bubbles while we bathe you?"

"Yes," Alice cried in the put-upon way of a toddler who is beyond reason, burying her head in the crook of Severus' neck.

"Mummy can help us," Severus stated.

"Otay, Daddy," Alice agreed, as more tears rolled down her cheeks as a huge yawn escaped her.

Hermione smiled. "You get her into the bath, and I'll organise her pyjamas and her bottle."

"Deal," Severus said, turning towards the bathroom in a sort of daze. He suddenly felt like this was his baptism by fire as a true father, and he realised that not only were huge shifts happening inside little Alice, but there were equally huge changes occurring in him too. Just now when Alice cried, he'd have moved heaven and earth to grant what she'd wanted. He realised that Alice was not a naughty manipulative child, she was just tired, and this was why he hadn't chastised her for her temper.

They walked up to the bathroom door, and Severus had the water filling the tub in an instant. He placed Alice on the floor and removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. "You choose what you'd like to play with," he said, seeing that Shotsie had already placed the box of bath toys next to the bath.

This took Alice's attention, and by the time she'd plonked several toys into the bath, it was ready for her, and she was already undressing herself to hop in.

Using a spell, Severus tied his hair back, and then lifted Alice into the bath. He carefully washed her, revelling in his task. "Hold your head back, love," he encouraged as he trickled water over her head to wash off the shampoo and then the conditioner.

Hermione arrived back in the doorway just in time to see Severus taken by surprise when Alice slapped the water excitedly on seeing the blue bubbles she'd asked him to produce.

He coughed as soapy water went in his mouth, and Hermione smiled. "Now you're a true father," she told him, holding a towel out as he lifted the dripping Alice out and onto the mat. Picking Alice up in the big towel, she smiled at Severus. "You look adorable," she said, as a water droplet dripped off his aquiline nose, and she went up on tip-toes and kissed him. "Come on, Madam, let's get you into your pyjamas," she said to Alice.

"Daddy funny," Alice chortled, but then another yawn broke over her, and her thumb went into her mouth. "I tireded, Mummy."

"I know, Baby," Hermione said, kissing her wet head. "We'll get you dry and into bed."

Severus stood on the threshold of the door, watching as Hermione used a gentle drying spell on Alice's raven locks as she rubbed her dry with the towel. She then powdered her and put her in an overnight nappy and her warm fleece pyjamas. She tucked her into bed and handed her the milk she'd had under a stasis charm, before stroking her cheek and starting to tell her a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a special little girl who lived in a beautiful castle with her mother. They were happy in their castle, but they were lonely. One day the queen of the castle took them to visit a kind man who was just as lonely…" However, it was only a matter of moments and Alice's tired eyes closed as she drank her warm milk.

Hermione watched until she stopped sucking the bottle and she gently removed it and whispered a teeth cleaning spell. "Good night, my angel, I love you," she said, and smiled as she turned and saw Severus still watching with a lazy smile on his face.

She walked over to him and was instantly admitted into his arms. "And I _was_ lonely too," he whispered into her hair.

Hermione pulled back enough to smile at him. "We're good together."

"Yes we are," he agreed as he set the spells that would alert them if Alice woke or needed them for anything and he kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I believe we might just have time for a shower before Draco gets here. In our private bathroom."

"I've never been in your room," Hermione replied.

Severus looked down at her lovely eyes looking up at him and he saw awe on her face. He smiled, "Your place is beside me," he answered.

"Proudly beside you, Severus," Hermione replied, adding the wards on top of Severus' that she normally placed on Alice's room while she slept. It meant that only she, Severus, Minerva, Blotchy or Shotsie could enter the room, and it gave her peace of mind as they made their way towards Severus' room. Then she thought of something that was concerning her. "I haven't seen Blotchy recently."

Severus nodded. "Blotchy is a very old elf, and he's not been well these last few weeks. He hasn't strayed far from his nest."

"Oh dear," Hermione replied. "Is there anything that he needs?"

The side of Severus' lips ticked up at her concern. "No, he has everything he needs, and Shotsie is taking good care of him."

Hermione smiled at Severus as they reached his—their—bedroom door. She had to admit that she was nervous, although she couldn't understand why she was. She inhaled a shaky breath as Severus opened it. This was his private domain, and he was admitting her to it.

Severus extended his hand indicating for her to walk in. "I haven't had Shotsie move any of your things yet," he told her, "but I am hoping that you will wish to share this suite with me."

Passing over the threshold, Hermione looked around. The room was large and tastefully decorated.

Closing the door as he entered, Severus embraced her. "Coming back here alone after your cure, some weeks back, numbers amongst the hardest things I have ever done. I had quickly become accustomed to being with you."

Hermione smiled softly, as she knew many of the hardest things this man had done. "I also missed _you_ intensely," she admitted, turning to be back in his arms. "I would love to share this space with you, Severus," she murmured, gazing up at him from within the circle of his arms.

His lips twitched and his head started to lower to hers. "Thank you," he breathed just as their lips met.

However, this was when fate conspired once more to rob them of their time together, as Shotsie knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Severus asked, having trouble keeping his irritation at the interruption out of his voice.

"Master, there is being a Floo-call for you in your study," the little elf told him.

"Are we to have no peace?" Severus muttered. "Thank you," he called to Shotsie. "Come, dearest, we will answer it together," he told Hermione.

When he opened the door, Shotsie was still there, and Severus said to her, "Mistress will be moving into the master suite."

A smile broke over the elf's face. "Very good, Master. I will be seeing to it after I am finishing dinner," and she popped away, presumably back to the kitchen.

xox

Severus and Hermione walked into Severus' study and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt's head waiting in the fireplace.

"Hello, Kingsley," Severus stated as they entered the room.

"Severus, Hermione," Kingsley replied, and then inhaled through his nose to speak again. "I am merely informing you of this out of courtesy, but Ginevra Potter was arrested this afternoon attempting to sneak into Abigail's hospital room to finish the job she started the night before."

"And Potter?" Severus asked coolly.

"Ah yes, well that's fairly complicated. He's currently under guard in the Janis Thickney ward."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Why wasn't he charged also?"

"He may still be," Kingsley said, sighing. "As I said, it's rather complicated." He inhaled once more. "Severus, my apologies for the personal question, but do you still carry the dark mark?"

Severus' brow creased, and his eyebrows rose. "No, I rid myself of it after the war, it is now simply an ill-advised tattoo blemish on my skin. Why?"

"I am reluctant to speak of things of this nature further over a public Floo, but I would value the opportunity to explain things in detail to you both."

Severus glanced at Hermione and saw her emotions swirling on her face. He slipped an arm around her and felt her take advantage of the comfort he offered. "Would you have some time over the weekend?" he asked as he did so. "Perhaps you and Abigail might come to lunch," he stated, hearing a murmur of agreement from Hermione.

"We would be pleased to," Kingsley replied.

"Then, shall we say Saturday at one?" Severus asked.

"Excellent. We will see you both then," Kingsley said.

As soon as the Floo link was broken Hermione looked up at Severus, a very uncertain expression on her face. "What do you suppose has happened?" she murmured. She suddenly had a very potent mix of emotions flying around inside her, and all she wanted to do was cry.

"Perhaps Draco will have some more information when he arrives," Severus offered, pulling her against him tightly.

He felt Hermione nod against his chest, but his mind was flying at the conundrum that Kingsley had just presented him with. _Why would he ask such a question? The old mark must be significant in some way… How?_ He was still thinking when Hermione voiced the same question.

"Why did Kingsley ask you about your mark?"

Looking down he found worried eyes looking up at him. "We are obviously pondering the same thing. Let's think about this critically," and he lifted her into his arms bridal style and sat them both in his favourite chair.

Hermione snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "You are correct when you say that Draco may have more information," she told him softly. However, then she gasped. "Did you remove the dark taint from Draco as well?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "Part of the reason I removed it from myself was that I wished to make certain the cure was safe before I gave it to Draco."

"You used yourself as a guinea pig?"

Severus shrugged casually. "It was not the first time I had done so with an experimental potion."

"Severus!" Hermione said, sitting straight up in shock. "You shouldn't have so little regard for yourself."

"Calm yourself, dearest. I am no longer that reckless. Age and experience have been excellent teachers, and I now employ more mundane methods of experimental potion testing," and he smirked playfully at her.

"Git," she said, batting his arm before snuggling back down.

"Your git," he corrected, kissing her temple.

She smiled. "Yes, my very own lovely wizard," she told him, and she raised her face to him wanting a kiss.

He easily gave it, and all thoughts of solving the riddle that Kingsley had presented disappeared as they sat there kissing, exploring one another's mouths. In fact, all thoughts of everything else disappeared from their minds and narrowed to the sensations building in each of them.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione moaned, pulling herself tighter against him. "I want you," she mumbled, her hands coming up to hold his head as she reorganised her legs so they were straddling his lap.

Before she knew where they were, Severus had apparated them to their bedroom. "We are not being interrupted again," he stated, as he deftly flipped them while Hermione vanished their clothes.

"Agreed. I don't care if Malfoy is expected for dinner, he can wait," Hermione replied, wrapping her legs around him and leaving no doubt of what she wanted. "I've been throbbing for you all day."

"And I you," Severus replied, his hand slipping down between them to rub.

A low groan slipped from her lips and she instantly panted breathily. "Oh, yes, that's it," and she pulled his head back down for another kiss.

As soon as his fingers arrived in the soft curls at the apex of her thighs, Severus could feel how ready for him, and he plied his longest finger on her. As he did this, his head dipped down to her breast.

She shuddered and sighed as the ball of tension inside her tightened. "Oh, god," she moaned. "Yes, yes… yes… yes!"

Knowing that their time was limited, as she came, Severus replaced his finger with another appendage and pushed, easily sliding into her and she howled as pleasure shot through her.

"That's right," his velvet voice demanded.

Hearing his demand and feeling his movements instantly became too much for her. She arched her back, her hands playing with her breasts as she went careening over the edge of pleasure again, her world turning to shards of colour behind her eyelids as she half cried, half groaned, "Severus!"

Her pleasure spurred him on as well, and his neck bulging with taut tendons, he cried his own release and collapsed into her waiting arms.

As passionate and fevered as their coupling had been in their rush to be with one another, they settled into each other's arms post coitus realising that they most likely needed to get back downstairs. In fact, ever the practical one, Hermione had just opened her mouth to say as much when a clock down the hall struck seven.

Whatever she'd been going to say changed into a groan, and she held Severus tighter. "I want to stay here," she moaned softly.

Severus sighed. "Mmm," he replied, adjusting his grip on her and kissing her forehead. "My apologies for the briefness of our encounter, but perhaps it will tide us over until we're alone again."

Hermione sighed. "Therefore, the quicker we get down there, the quicker we can get back up here and continue this."

Severus chuckled. "I suppose you could look at it like that," but as he lifted himself up and saw her truly spread out on his bed, his eyes took in the sight hungrily. "You look perfect like this, and Draco is likely to be late," he told her, his hand starting to stray over her curves again.

She snickered, and took his face in her hands. "As much as I'd love to stay here, we don't want that sneaky Slytherin thinking anything but complete decorum happens in this house," and she kissed him. "Do we?" she added, resting her forehead on his.

He sighed, knowing that she was right. "Yes, I suppose he could find a way of holding that over us. Then, come on, let's hear what said sneaky Slytherin has to say," he said, giving her one more kiss and reluctantly climbing off the bed. He offered his hand and pulled her up too before he used a freshening spell on them both and they were once more clothed.

xox

On the way down stairs, they looked in on Alice quietly, and found her blissfully asleep. Closing the door on her room again, Hermione looked up to Severus. "I've never regretted having Alice, as traumatised as I was by the way she was conceived and the aftermath. I'd always wanted children, even if I'd started to resign myself to not having any."

"I too had come to the same conclusion," Severus replied.

"So, Hogwarts has worked a miracle here, because now she's part of you, and we both have you," Hermione told him, slipping her arms up around his neck. "I love you, Severus."

"And I you, little witch. My witch," he murmured, his lips adoring her neck.

Hermione gave in to his lips and melted against him. However, they were brought up short by pounding feet.

"Uncle Sev'rus," a little blond boy cried as he ran up the hallway towards them, barrelling straight into Severus' legs.

Hermione was never so pleased that she'd placed wards around Alice's room to stop noise from getting in.

Severus scooped the rampaging boy up with an arm around his waist and turned narrowed eyes towards his godson as he casually arrived at the top of the stairs. "Control your offspring, Draco. What is he doing here in any case?"

Draco ignored Severus, and said instead, "The things I've heard today. Is dinner ready, we're starving."

Handing Scorpius back to Draco, Severus was about to speak again when Hermione cut in.

"You mean you haven't fed Scorpius yet?" she asked, disapproval laced through her voice.

Draco had the audacity to chuckle. "You and Mother _will_ get on well," he told her, blithely ignoring her concern.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This young boy is a growing child, and he needs his rest."

"Well, I could hardly leave him at home alone," Draco replied.

"I thought you engaged a nanny for him?" Severus asked, remembering their conversation from that morning.

Draco scoffed. "Infiltrated by bitch-face as a ploy to get me to give her custody. I sent the witch packing almost as soon as she'd arrived this morning."

"The fact remains that he should be fed, bathed and in bed asleep," Hermione cut in.

Severus frowned. "How did you therefore go to work?"

Draco sighed. "Pansy," he stated simply. "However, it is their wedding anniversary tonight, and Roberto is spending the night with his grandmother. Now, Pansy and Blaise may trust her, but I'm not leaving my son and heir with that black widow."

"Ahh, understood," Severus intoned. "Then let us go straight to the dining room and discuss what we need to discuss over dinner, so you can get your son home."

"As I said, I heard some very juicy bits of gossip today," Draco told them as they went back down the stairs.

"Gossip is not what I asked you to gather," Severus warned.

"Well, I've sifted through it," Draco replied defensively. "Did you know that the youngest two Potter children have been living with their grandmother for quite some time? The eldest was also before he went to Hogwarts." He leant in closer. "Apparently they're frightened of their mother… and that the mother has been under a healer's care for some years for... undisclosed issues."

"What about Potter?" Severus asked, thinking that most of what Draco was telling them was supposition.

"The rumour around the Aurory is that she's sent him mad," Draco informed them.

"What rubbish," Hermione informed them as they sat down to dinner. "He's had a madman rattling around in his head. That didn't send him mad," she stated.

"Ah, actually, they both have… You know, the taint of dark magic and all that," Draco reminded them.

"That's actually a good point," Severus intoned thoughtfully, watching Draco feeding Scorpius from his own plate.

"Having Riddle inside my head when I gave him reports used to make my skin crawl, and I'm a master Occlumens. So one can only guess what having him in an unprotected mind might do," he intoned thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that this has been slowly building over the years?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"That old buzzard Dumbledore wouldn't have assisted them," Severus stated, a hint of bitterness in his tone. "We were all only tools… pawns for his use. He gave no consideration to long term consequences." Severus took a deep breath, but Draco cut in.

"Although, he saved me the night he died."

"Yes, but only by having me tear my soul further. I know that this estate was given to me out of the guilt over that deed."

Hermione brought her hand over to cover Severus'. "Yes, he used us all, but he did have his caring side, and from what I've read he had his own demons too."

"Don't we all," Severus muttered, draining his glass. "But they don't normally send us mad," he added. However, that was the moment thoughts from what seemed like an age ago entered his mind, and he considered Harry Potter's complete inability whilst a student to shield his mind in any way. He sighed. Back then it was true to say that Severus could not see past the hatred of James Potter to in any way assist his son. _Well, after what he's inflicted on Hermione I'm certainly not going to assist him now_ , he thought. "How has this become so introspective?" Severus asked, finally starting to eat his dinner.

Hermione sighed. "It's reminded us all of dark days."

"I'm taking Scorpius to visit mother and father," Draco said with a long exhale, aware that this change of subject may have seemed abrupt.

After the war and their trials Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy left England. Well, Lucius had essentially been exiled. It had been intimated that if he did not leave he would never see the light of day again, so they'd taken up permanent residence on their French estate.

Draco's relationship with his parents had been tense since the war at best, but having tried life without them he'd finally made contact with them this afternoon. "I owled them today, and I received their reply just before I left work tonight."

If Severus found this development strange he did not comment, he merely nodded. "Family is very important, Draco," and as he said it he linked his fingers through Hermione's. "It is the backbone of stability."

Draco smiled, glancing down at his tired son. "Yes, yes it is." He inhaled. "So, I've taken leave from work. I will care for Scorpius, and I will include my parents in the process."

Severus' brow furrowed, and he asked, "Now, I know that you and Astoria have never been a love match, but what was the final straw?"

"Ronald Weasley," Draco answered with a sneer on his face. "I've caught her with a few redheaded lovers in the past, but Weasley… well that was a step too far," he stated his face twisting further.

Severus chuckled. "Now there's an image that I never wanted in my head," and he kissed Hermione's hand. "We best allow Draco to get his son home," he said.

"Yes, and all the best," Hermione said to Draco, as they all rose from the table.

"The three of you will come and visit, won't you?" Draco said.

Severus and Hermione glanced at one another. "We'll see," Severus finally said. "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning. I'm closing the manor up."

Severus nodded his understanding. "Then, all the best, Draco."

"Thank you, Severus. I appreciate all you've done for us."

"As I said, family is important. Please pass on my best regards to your mother, and also to that arrogant, stubborn old fool who's your father."

Draco chuckled. "Shall do. Good night."

"Good night," they replied, walking with them to the Floo.


	12. Time To Breathe

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one. My apologies for taking sooo long with this chapter, it just wouldn't come… However, now it has, perhaps some of you will be disappointed, as it does not address the Harry/Ginny issue, but I thought the characters deserved a day to themselves. The next chapter will be completely devoted to finally getting the complete truth of what happened out there, I promise. The first scene has been edited slightly for , but the full text is available as usual on AO3._

oOo

 **Chapter Twelve – Time To Breathe**

Hermione and Severus turned away from the Floo as Draco left with his son, and they started towards the stairs.

"Do you think Draco going to live with his parents is a good idea?" Hermione asked.

Severus snorted. "No, but he's not going to listen to me. I'll give it a week before he's back here, Lucius will drive him insane, just like he used to, and Narcissa's over-protectiveness—while good for Scorpius—will not be tolerated by Draco for long."

"Oh dear," Hermione sighed.

They started walking and Severus shrugged. "Scorpius could do with the kind of stability that Narcissa can offer. He's an ill-behaved little brat, so perhaps…" and he left the sentence open.

Hermione snuggled into him as they mounted the stairs, and she changed the subject. "Maybe tomorrow will be more settled," she said, and sighed.

Severus chuckled softly and said, "I hope so. There are several tasks I'd like to complete in the main garden, and the last few days have been unexpectedly busy. It would be nice to have a quiet day; just us."

"Mmm," Hermione agreed as they approached their bedroom, she knew that Severus loved being in his garden, and that he'd lamented the day before that now spring was here there were many things to do. "I'm happy to follow you around and help," she offered.

He glanced at her. "I would enjoy that very much, but do you think Alice will want to…"

Hermione tightened her arm around his waist, and she snickered softly. "We'll have to see," and she glanced back at Alice's new bedroom door as they passed it, wondering if she should check on her once again, but she decided to trust their spells. Then she remembered Severus' earlier surprise, and her love for him spiked, spiralling through her like a living entity as she recalled the care and planning that must have gone into creating Alice's new bedroom.

"You're amazing," she murmured as they entered their shared new domain, giving him a quick smile to back up her statement. She was far more comfortable this time as she entered what had—up until hours ago—been his private section of the house.

Looking around, she saw her belongings seamlessly placed amongst his by their ever industrious elf, and her smile grew. She wound her arms around his waist, and looked up at him. "I love you," she told him earnestly.

He gave her the smile she'd only ever seen him give her and Alice, and his head dipped down towards her. "I love you too," he murmured in his most rumbling velvet whisper, his hand resting on her cheek, and his eyes drinking her in as she looked up at him adoringly.

His voice was one of his most seductive tools, and Hermione shuddered slightly on hearing it. "Oh, Severus," she murmured, overcome by her need for him.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, Madam Snape?" he questioned, knowing full well what she wanted, and his mouth covered hers.

Their kiss quickly escalated and it became a race to remove clothing with Hermione tugging Severus towards the bathroom. "I'd love a bath, would you care to join me?"

He smiled, and as he followed her, he tried to remember that the first time he'd made love they'd both been in an enormous hurry, and earlier had been even quicker, but now they had all the time in the world. Yes, I would love to," and he pulled them to a stop as they entered the bathroom. "I'm going to adore you," he declared in another velvet whisper against her neck, nuzzling it. His hands started to roam over her while they waited for the tub to fill, caressing and fondling as they moved.

They were both naked now and he backed her up to the counter and started kissing down her torso, his fingers exploring ahead of his mouth. Bending his body slightly he captured the rosy peak of one breast between his lips eliciting a lusty moan from her. He snickered, and his fingers slipped further down as his mouth adored the nipple.

"Severus," she sighed, her hands coming up to hold his head in place. Her eyes closed and her head lolled back as he pleasured her.

However, Severus had more plans before they made it into the bath, and he moved to kneel in front of her on the thick bath-mat. As he lowered himself, her hands easily fell away from his head and went to grip the counter as his fingers continued their explorations while his tongue dipped and licked her bellybutton.

She moaned again. "Severus," she sighed.

To his ears, Hermione sighing his name sounded like a prayer, and even more ardent desire shot through him, but he continued his slow seduction of his lovely wife. He was determined that he would take her completely and without interruption now it was finally just the two of them. He chuckled softly as his tongue continued on its relentless mission to make her come completely undone.

She shuddered and moaned, shifting her legs and rolling her pelvis forward. Her hands—cold from being on the marble of the counter—came back to his head, and buried themselves in his hair as he worked at his mission.

No one had ever made her feel as she currently did. Yes, she had enjoyed their bedroom adventures so far, but nothing could have prepared her for the pleasure that was currently raging through her, the ache in her core that cried out to be sated, but yet escalated with every lick of his tongue. "Oh, god," she moaned, lost in the moment. Then the need for the pleasure to crest became overwhelming and she cried out. "Severus," she cried as the pleasure built to fever pitch, and she was desperate to have it explode around her. She rubbed against him as his mouth kept working her so perfectly, and she felt it coming; like a stream train rolling over her, and she screamed when it hit her.

Then he was holding her, pushing her back onto the counter and he was sliding into her. She clung to him as he pushed into her, holding her as he started to move inside her. Her still excited flesh gripped him and held him as he started moving and she heard him groan in the back of his throat.

"Oh Merlin and all his minions," he moaned, thrusting into her. "You're so perfect."

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and clung to him; she was afloat in a sea of sensation, and neither of them noticed that the bathtub was running over. The trickling of the water only seemed to add to Hermione's sensations, and she fell over the edge of pleasure again.

Severus felt her starting to grip and squeeze him and it was all over; it felt so delicious that he couldn't hold on any longer. He roared his orgasm, burying himself deep inside her and losing himself to the same pleasure she was panting to.

They were silent, breathing one another in as they recovered, but that was when reality started to filter in and Severus cursed.

"The bloody bath!" Severus cursed.

"Oh my," Hermione managed, lifting her head off his shoulder to look.

However, quick bit of wand waving had the mess contained, and they looked at one another. Severus' mouth twitched and Hermione smiled at him, then she started tittering with laughter, and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her as he laughed. "I love you," he whispered close to her ear.

"And I you," she answered, almost overwhelmed by the lovely sound of his laughter. "Let's get into the bath and relax," she said, offering him a soft kiss after simply grinning at him for a time.

"Yes, we should use it now we've created such a mess," he said, still smiling.

"That makes sense," she giggled, and happily allowed him to carry her to the bath. "You know, you just made me feel incredible," she told him, looking up at him as he placed her in the still brimming bath.

"That was the point, I believe, dearest," Severus replied, stepping in and sitting carefully before guiding her down to sit in front of him.

They lay there against one another for an unknown amount of time, and Hermione indeed did relax completely. So much so that she was soon yawning.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she sighed as she placed her hand over her mouth.

He exhaled and kissed her ear as he said, "I believe it might be time to go to bed," and he was getting up and helping her out. He took his time drying her, alternating between rubbing her with the warm fluffy towel and placing kisses on the bits he'd dried. By the time she was dry she was giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Severus," she moaned softly.

He remained silent, but raised an arched eyebrow at her and the corner of his mouth ticked up. "Come, it's bedtime," he murmured.

He settled them into their comfortable bed, and heard Hermione's soft sigh as her head touched the pillow. She was exhausted again, recovering from the abuse that had been inflicted on her was taking longer than he'd thought it would. He sighed as he cuddled up behind her and silently swore that he _would_ find a way to make Harry and Ginevra Potter pay for what they'd done to her.

xox

The new day dawned and as she blinked the sleep from her eyes Hermione turned and snuggled into Severus' side. He sighed and his arms went around her. She blinked, looking past him to the lovely spring day through the window.

Severus yawned and glanced at the clock. "Mmm, we slept in until seven," his sleep affected voice rumbled.

Hermione snickered. "The quiet won't last too much longer," she said sighing.

As if she'd heard them, Alice started babbling baby-talk in her cot. Both Severus and Hermione laughed, and Severus kissed Hermione's temple before starting to sit up.

Hermione stopped him. "No, she's happy prattling away to Mister Bobo, let's just lay here for a bit longer," she murmured, running her hands over his chest and pulling him back down.

"Who am I to complain when my wife pulls me down to stay in bed with her," and he captured Hermione's lips in his, rolling her onto her back. They were just settling into their kiss when Alice's chattering changed.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum," she started chanting, She was not upset, but they both knew that if they left her she would end up being upset.

"Peace over," Hermione snickered, and she slipped out of bed. "Day started," she added grabbing her robe.

Severus watched lovely body disappearing under the material of her robe and he sighed and rose as well. He walked to his wardrobe and started dressing. "You bring Alice in and I'll mind her while you dress."

She turned at the door and smiled. "Isn't it glorious?" she asked.

"Glorious?" Severus questioned, walking over to meet her.

"Us," she replied.

He smiled. "Yes, it is glorious. You are glorious, Alice is glorious," and he kissed her.

She snickered, "And you are glorious," she told him as she slipped out the door leaving it open.

Severus smiled as he watched her go to the room just down the hall before he turned back to his dressing, considering that he'd never thought anyone would call him glorious.

He dressed quickly; he was eager to see what the Prophet had to say about the Potters this morning. He would be able to read between the lines to ascertain something of what was going on before they met with Kingsley and Abigail the next day.

He started buttoning his shirt as he wondered if what they learned from the paper would settle Hermione until she found out the whole story. Severus pulled his frock coat from the wardrobe and turned as he heard Alice coming, guided by Hermione.

"That's it, Baby, in here. This is mummy and daddy's room," he heard her say as they entered.

"Daddy!" Alice cried happily, already dressed for a day in the garden in overalls, a soft long-sleeved tee, and a soft cardigan. She attached herself to his leg and gazed up at him.

"Good morning, daughter dear," Severus murmured, picking her up and nuzzling her raven curls with his nose as her little arms squeezed around his neck.

She giggled. "Tickles, Daddy," she told him.

Severus smiled at her, and glanced at Hermione as she placed her robe on the bed and stood there for a moment smiling at them before starting to work out where her underwear was. It didn't take long for her to find the appropriate drawer; Shotsie had been very methodical in her placement of things. She dressed, knowing Severus' eyes were on her as she did so.

It didn't take Hermione long to be ready and soon they were helping Alice down the stairs as they moved towards the kitchen for breakfast. They separated in the entrance way, and Severus said, "I'll just get Argus' potions from my workroom," and he kissed Hermione before turning into his study to go down to his lab.

"Okay," Hermione answered and steered Alice towards the kitchen. When they entered the warm kitchen, Shotsie already had porridge bubbling along on the stove and the teapot stood on the table steeping. "Good morning, Shotsie," Hermione said, picking Alice up to place her in her highchair.

"Good morning," the elf replied as she started to prepare the tray for Severus to take to Argus with his potions.

Hermione spooned Alice's porridge out of the pot and placed a cooling charm on it while she filled her juice cup and gave it to her before pouring tea into the three cups that sat next to the pot. She prepared them as each person preferred it and placed one cup on the tray of breakfast for Argus.

She took a sip of hers and removed the cooling charm from Alice's porridge before adding some milk from the jug on the table, as well as some sugar. She sat down next to Alice, testing the first mouthful of porridge on her lip before feeding it to Alice.

Severus arrived as this was happening and after taking a sip of his tea and smiling his thanks to Hermione for having it ready, he said, "I won't be long," and picked up the prepared breakfast tray, setting it to levitate behind him as he moved to the back door.

When he returned, Hermione asked, "How is he this morning?"

Severus looked relieved as he said, "Much better," and sat down immediately opening the paper.

His intake of breath on reading the headline made Hermione look up from her tea and toast. "What?"

"Oh, you must be kidding me," he all but growled. "The Wizarding World saviour, Harry Potter has sad breakdown," he read, brandishing the paper in his hand.

"Mmm," Hermione replied, her lips thinning. "I kind of knew that it would say something like that. That's why I didn't read it."

"But it's wrong, Hermione," Severus replied passionately.

Hermione sighed and her hand came forward to cover his. "I know, but you know very well that justice takes time."

He squeezed her hand. "I want justice for you, love."

She smiled. "I know you do, but my best revenge is already happening," she replied.

"What is that?" Severus queried.

She sighed and looked from him to Alice and back again. "I am blissfully happy." She smiled at them both again. "Certainly, it doesn't stop me from wanting both of them," and she glanced at Alice occupied with her toast before leaning forward and whispering, "to rot in hell…" She leant back again and tousled Alice's curls. "But I have you and Alice, and a supportive army of people around me. What do they have? I am so rich in spirit and happy in heart, and no matter what Kingsley and Abigail tell us tomorrow it will not change what I have now."

Severus leaned across the table and kissed Hermione. "Yes, you are correct. They have nothing," and he sat back down and went back to reading, but muttered to himself as he did. "It still doesn't stop me from wanting to make them both suffer."

"Don't read it, you know it's dribble. Have your breakfast so we can get outside, it looks like a beautiful day."

xox

They'd been out in the garden for just over an hour when they heard the unicorn stallion calling, and even Hermione could tell that he sounded distressed.

Severus' head came up immediately. "That's unusual," he mused, turning to Hermione. "Perhaps we best take a look, Nester was close to foaling last time I visited. There may be a problem."

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow and nodded. "He does sound upset." She glanced at Alice, busily holding a tea party on the grass with Shotsie and Blotchy as her guests. "It might be best to leave Alice here."

She had only just said it when Argus shuffled around the corner calling for Severus. "Talon be callin' yu."

"Yes," Severus answered, "we heard, we're just wondering about Alice."

"I'll watch little'n. You go and see what's wrong," Argus offered.

Severus looked to Hermione, and she nodded. Over her time here she'd come to trust Argus, something that she'd never have thought would happen, but more importantly, Severus trusted him. She stepped up to Severus and he apparated the both of them to just outside the forest.

It was a tricky business approaching a unicorn, but as soon as they arrived, they could both see that there was a mare laying out flat, and she was straining. She looked exhausted and her eyes were filled with panic.

"Follow my lead," Severus whispered, and he bowed his head to the panicked unicorn stallion. "It's a lot like approaching a hippogriff, they have to accept you before you can help them."

"Okay," Hermione replied, also bowing her head as she'd leant to do to Buckbeak years ago, and wasn't that a mixed bundle of more innocent times to open in her head.

However, she remained very still as Talon approached them both and brought his soft muzzle to the top of her head. He snorted gently, and a shiver went through Hermione. It was strange, she somehow instantly felt better. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he did the same thing to Severus and then stepped back bowing to them in return.

Severus reached for her hand and said, "Move slowly, no sudden movements or loud sounds," and they crept forward. The other mares parted to allow them through. "She should allow us to assist her because Talon has allowed us through. I can already see the problem, there is only one front foot and the muzzle has already presented. The other front foot should be present before it appears, something must be out of alignment. I'll need to push what's already out back a bit and pull the other foot free before she can have the foal," Severus stated.

"Have you done this before?" Hermione asked nervously. This was all new and a bit frightening to Hermione, and she needed to know that they would not do any harm by interfering.

"I've assisted Hagrid many times," he reassured her.

"Should I go and collect Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"No, we'll be fine," Severus stated confidently.

Hermione still wasn't completely convinced, but as she saw him going to work, he seemed to know what he was doing. "Oh, then what should I do?" she asked, watching him cleansing his hands and arms. He'd already shed his heavy jacket while they'd been working in the garden. The cleaning spell gave off a slight aroma of pine as it worked and Severus knelt down slowly behind the mare.

"You just watch for the moment," he replied, his hand patting the mare's flank. "Don't concern yourself, Nester, you'll be a mother again in a moment," and he slowly pushed back on the protruding muzzle as he slid his other hand up inside the mare.

Hermione watched concern appear on his face, but then his expression settled, and his hand appeared again with the stuck leg. "Now you'll manage, old girl," he told her, waiting to see what happened with her next push.

The contraction hit her and as she bore down, but Severus could she that she was too tired, and he started pulling on the foal's legs to help her.

Hermione watched a moment, her lip caught between her teeth, but then slowly sank down next to him. It appeared to be very hard work and the mare seemed exhausted.

"She's very tired," Hermione murmured. "It might be easier if we both pull," she suggested, having seen that what Severus was doing was helping.

Severus watched her cleaning her hands, and he nodded, and with the next contraction they took a front leg each and pulled.

It took six more contractions before the head was completely out, and Severus said, "The shoulders are the hardest bit, so a good pull with the next one then she should be right."

They watched as Nester started to bear down again and they pulled the already snuffling foal. The shoulders came through and the rest of the body followed in a whoosh of fluid.

Severus pulled the newborn foal around on the grass so that Nester could see it, and then he came back around and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her away. "Let's leave them to bond. They'll be fine now."

They stood back watching as Nester sniffed the foal and then started licking it. After a little time she got to her feet and continued cleaning and nuzzling at the foal. Finally the little creature took the hint and staggered to its feet also.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, clearly in awe of what they'd just done. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"It's a colt," Severus replied. "We may be witnessing the beginning of a new era for our herd," and in answer to her puzzled look he added, "The alpha unicorn mare only has a colt every fifty years or so."

Hermione knew that unicorns—like many other magical creatures—were very long-lived, but she hadn't known that they remained fertile for that long. "So this little man might grow up to lead the herd."

"Perhaps, but it's more likely that we will have to expand our herd," he replied, taking her hands to clean them, and then slinging an arm around her. They stood there watching as the new arrival was greeted by every member of the herd, and after a time they heard a sound behind them and looked around, and there was Argus getting down off the buggy and then helping Alice down.

"Little'n wanted to see," he said, holding Alice's hand tightly as they approached.

"Oh, Argus," Hermione said, "Were you well enough to hitch up the buggy and drive all this way?"

"Elf helped me," he stated, glancing at Shotsie, who was holding Alice's other hand. "Everythin' all right?" he asked, looking past them to the herd.

"Nester was having trouble foaling. One leg was stuck, but we helped," Severus stated, squeezing Hermione closer. He was so content at this moment. Dumbledore had moved this herd here from Hogwarts many years ago when Talon was of age, and the fact that they were still thriving filled him with joy.

In fact, everything about his current life filled him with joy. Hermione had been right with what she'd said this morning, no matter what happened from here on in they all had each other and nothing else mattered.

He turned to Alice, and placing his hands on her little shoulders he squatted down beside her. "Do you see the new foal, Alice?" he asked. Her curls flapped at she nodded at him, her mouth tightly closed, and he realised that she must have been following Argus' instructions to stay quiet. "It's all right, little one, you can speak quietly," he told her.

"Yes," she answered, her eyes sparkling. "Can I pat him?"

"No, sweetie," Hermione said sadly. She would love for Alice to be able to have a pet she could love, but a unicorn foal was definitely not the right choice.

As if he'd seen Hermione's thoughts, Severus intervened, glancing up at her. "Maybe we can talk about some kind of pet for your birthday," he told Alice, catching Hermione's eye and winking.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, we could take you to The Magical Menagerie," but then her expression faltered. "Could we go to Diagon Alley?"

It never ceased to amaze Severus how Hermione flitted from confident witch to being so uncertain in the blink of an eye, but he smiled in return. "Certainly," he said.

Hermione smiled, but realised that it must almost be time for Alice's morning nap. "Well, we best get Alice home for her nap before lunch," she stated.

They all piled into the buggy, leaving the unicorns to welcome the newest member of their herd, and they went back to the house.


	13. House of Cards

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one. Despite my assurance that this chapter would explain completely I decided to split the explanation into two parts, as it spilt over the bounds of one chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter Thirteen – House of Cards**

Hermione sighed. "It was magical," she stated, placing her cup down. "And Alice is quite enthralled by them."

Minerva smiled and cackled quietly. "It must have rubbed off on her from Severus; he has an amazing love for those unicorns, and it's true he often used to help Hagrid with the herd at Hogwarts," and she leaned forward as if conveying a secret. "The skittish creatures seem to adore him back too."

The younger witch smiled warmly and nodded in agreement, her eyes turning to her husband and daughter in the garden, where Severus was pushing Alice in the swing he'd made to hang from the apple tree.

Hermione and Minerva were sitting in the shade of the garden with tea, having their usual Saturday morning catch-up.

"They are so good together," Hermione said, sighing fondly, her eyes fixed on the tall man with raven hair lovingly taking care that he did not push the giggling child too high on the swing despite her cries of, "Higher, Daddy."

Severus must have felt Hermione's regard; he glanced at her and winked, and her smile grew. Finally, she turned back to her companion. "I never thought I'd find such completeness, Minerva," she murmured.

"Ay, Lass, I know what you mean," Minerva answered, reaching forward for her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry I haven't been here much for you now you've recovered from that wretched curse."

Hermione turned to look at her. "You've got a school to run too."

"Ay," Minerva muttered. "And no end of trouble it gives me too."

Hermione laughed. "You like it, I know you like it."

Minerva joined her laughter. "That I do," and then her eyes turned to Severus. "I'm glad he's giving me this time to run it," she admitted. "But if you ever tell him I said that I'll deny it."

Hermione cackled. "Understood," she replied in mock seriousness, her hand on her heart.

"Good," Minerva replied. Then she glanced at her watch. "What time are your guests expected?"

"Oh, twelve," Hermione told her, checking her own watch, and the reminder of their coming guests making her tummy flutter nervously. "I'm really looking forward to hearing what Kingsley has to say about things, but at the same time I'm scared..." and her words trailed off. She inhaled and her eyes narrowed. "I still can't believe that Harry's in St. Mungos."

Minerva looked both ways again, like she was checking for anyone listening. "Poppy's sister says he's a very angry man, and he's become very introverted, just sits there staring at the wall. He doesn't react to anyone."

Magritte Pomfrey was a mediwitch in the Janus Thickey ward.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Really," she replied incredulously. "I'd expect something like that from Ron or Ginny, but Harry was always too… too," but she didn't seem to be able to find the right word.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean, and after all he's been through."

"Mmm," Hermione hummed. She wasn't convinced, but then her attention turned to Alice running towards her.

"Mummy, Mummy; you come," and she was tugging at Hermione's arm. "Nanny Nerva too," she continued, pulling on Minerva's skirt. "Daddy says we've gots to see Noddy."

Noddy was Alice's name for the new unicorn foal, and Hermione knew that Severus wanted, not so much to see him, but to see that the other mares had foaled without incident. There were two more other than Noddy's mother who were expecting.

Hermione stilled Alice, and said to her. "Sweetheart, Nanny Nerva, might have to go. She mightn't have time to come with us."

Alice turned big brown eyes to Minerva. "You have time, don't you, Nanny Nerva?"

Minerva chuckled. "For you, Poppet, I have time," she replied, chuckling. The two witches got up and turned to where Severus had just arrived, behind him Argus had brought the buggy, with two bales of hay secured behind the seat, around the corner.

xox

It was a quick visit to the unicorn herd, and as usual Severus spread out the hay for them. They found that one more mare had foaled, and one was still waiting. However, Alice was hard-pressed to stay quiet because she was tired from running around all morning, and she became disappointed that the little ones stayed in the undergrowth, just peeking out at them while the older ones stood in front. She'd wanted to see her Noddy up close, like the day they had when he'd been born.

In her disappointment, she'd cried herself to sleep in Hermione's arms on the return journey, and was now safely tucked up in her cot as Minerva was wishing Hermione and Severus a good afternoon and taking her leave before their lunch guests arrived.

Severus kissed Hermione's head as they watched Minerva walking down the drive and out the gates to apparate away. "It looks like we're going to have a cranky girl when she wakes up again," he commented.

"Mmm," Hermione agreed, snuggling into his side. "But as long as she doesn't sleep too far through lunch time we should be right." Her eyes turned to Minerva's retreating form. "I wish I got to spend more time with her."

"The holidays are coming up," Severus replied, turning them away now that Minerva was gone.

"True, but before that will be Alice's birthday," she said, glancing up at him as they walked into the house. "And we have to decide on what her pet will be."

"It will become clear, Hermione."

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he laughed. "Now, come. Let's make sure that everything is prepared for lunch."

"Git," she told him, making him laugh louder.

xox

While Hermione and Severus were discussing Alice's birthday present, a very different discussion was happening between Kingsley and Abigail, and Kingsley was reaching his tolerance level with the witch he'd rekindled his romance with after her attack.

"Why would I want to go there?" Abigail asked him curtly, a scowl of disapproval on her face. "I didn't come back to spend my time with boring people I barely know."

"They are my friends, and I said that we'd have lunch with them. They want to meet you," Kingsley tried. He knew that it was something else, every time he mentioned Hermione or Severus Abigail tensed.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Well, I have no interest in meeting them. You should have asked me first," and she pouted.

"It's only a small thing I'm asking you to do," Kingsley told her. "If you can't even do that… perhaps there is no future for us. After all, Severus brewed the cure that saved you."

Her scowl deepened, and she sneered, but she instantly capitulated. "N-No, don't be hasty, Kings, it's just my hormones," she said, winding herself around him.

Kingsley wasn't so sure about that, he was starting to think that she was playing games with him, but for the moment he would play along, and he nodded. "Perhaps," he conceded, but he wasn't convinced. He was a good judge of character, and he noted that she'd changed while she'd been away. She'd been a good-time witch before she'd left, but something had shifted while she was away, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with an encounter with Harry Potter that she was still denying had happened.

He sighed; as much as he wanted to, he had grown not to trust her over the week since the incident behind The Three Broomsticks. There was something off, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. She'd never been a fluffy kitten, but she was downright belligerent at the moment, and he couldn't work out why.

xox

Lunch was quickly becoming tedious and, as much as she hated to admit it, Hermione had not taken a liking to the witch that Kingsley bought as his lunch companion. She looked like she didn't want to be at their table, and a pout that spoke of consequences if she did not get what she wanted lined her face. Whatever had happened between Harry and her, it was clear that this witch was no victim, and this troubled Hermione. She'd wanted her to be in the same boat as she'd been in, to have a common chord, so to speak. However, she could see that she'd never be able to be friends with this witch, and she went quiet, hoping the Kingsley would remember that he had made an oath to Severus not to reveal her part in things.

She glanced at Kingsley and saw that he appeared unusually tense; she couldn't seeing this relationship lasting long, and this saddened her for the unborn child. Hermione sat there continuing to reflect and very aware of the coldness in Abigail's eyes every time the witch glanced at her.

They were almost all the way through lunch before Alice woke up, and Hermione rose from the table to attend to her. "My apologies, I'll return momentarily."

However, as she went off to bring Alice down for lunch Abigail spoke. "Surely an elf can deal with the child," and then she sneered. "But of course you'd want to do it the _muggle_ way, wouldn't you?"

Hermione turned slowly. "Yes, Shotsie would be happy to assist Alice, but there is nothing wrong with the 'muggle way,' as you put it."

"I take it you disapprove of muggles?" Severus asked coolly, as he kept an eye on his angry wife who'd turned away to continue her journey out of the room.

Abigail sneered. "There's no reason for them," she replied.

"Ah, is that so," Severus said smoothly, and cut a quick glance to Kingsley, who was actually sitting there with his mouth open in stunned silence. "That explains a lot," he continued enigmatically. "I think I'm starting to get the picture," and he looked back to Hermione returning with Alice on her hip.

However, the little girl was instantly taken back at their guests, and she refused to sit in her high chair. Finally Hermione placed her on her lap and encouraged her to eat from her own plate in an attempt to keep the peace, but a further comment from Abigail made her see red.

"Badly behaved little whippet, isn't she?" the blond witch stated.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Severus beat her to it this time. "No, Madam. On the whole, our daughter is very well behaved, and I will thank you to keep your opinions to yourself."

Hermione sighed softly, they hadn't yet broached the subject of the Potters yet, and she just wanted this over. She did not want to start the Potter conversation herself, that was asking too much of her, it was all such a can of worms.

Seeing how uncomfortable Hermione was, Severus finally steered the conversation to the desired topic so the lunch could end. The Potions Master genuinely felt sorry for Kingsley, the man had obviously hoped for better, but what could he expect? After all, he'd broken up with the witch before she'd gone away on assignment, and he cleared his throat, and commented, "I see this morning that The Prophet still hasn't got wind of your rather high profile case, Kingsley," Severus said.

"Mmm," Kingsley commented, but didn't get any further, as Abigail interjected.

"We're not going to discuss this in front of them, are we?" she said. "I mean, it's none of their business what happens to Harry and Ginny."

It was a slip of the tongue made in anger, but it was the push that made the whole house of cards started to crumble. The witch realised very quickly that she'd just blundered badly as she looked around the stunned and thunderous looks being levelled at her. "I mean it's confidential, right?" she said, obviously trying to salvage things.

Both Severus and Kingsley shot to their feet, and started speaking angrily at the same time.

"What on earth made you say that?" Kingsley asked.

At the same time, Severus said, "I believe this lunch is over. I will not tolerate Potter sympathisers in our home."

Then Kingsley found his manners in his shock. "My profound apologies, Hermione," and he rounded on Abigail. "We're leaving, you have been unspeakably rude all day."

However, this seemed to push her over the edge. "Well, what do you expect, you've been demanding that I go to boring places. I mean that's the reason I broke up with you in the first place. You're just as boring as they are," she yelled.

All the yelling made Alice put her hands over her ears and yell. "Mummy, Mummy makes it stop," and she dissolved into loud sobs.

Abigail turned cold eyes to Hermione and barked. "Can't you even keep that kid quiet for a minute, you useless cow?" and she drew her wand, but found Severus in front of his wife and daughter in an instant.

He was wearing a ferocious scowl, and the witch found herself disarmed in a flash. "I do not remember you from Hogwarts, Madam…"

Abigail cut in. "I proudly attended Beauxbatons," and she sounded quite patronizing about it.

"Did you indeed, in any case," Severus continued after her interruption, "perhaps you may not know who I am, but allow me to inform you that if you touch my wife or daughter you will be incredibly sorry, pregnant or not. Good bye," and he waved his own wand and sent Abigail to outside the front gates.

He then turned to Kingsley. "I believe I'd make very certain that whatever is growing inside her came from your loins, Kingsley, because it appears to me that she is hiding something significant, or she's suffering significant spell damage that it just appearing. Also, she seems intent on ridding herself of the child. Surely Ramrod told her that she should not consume alcohol for at least a month after her treatment? Yet during the course of this lunch she has blatantly disregarded his advice." Then giving a look to Hermione, he walked Kingsley forward, and whispered, "She has also been actively occluding throughout this entire lunch. I would be very wary my friend. She's hiding something."

Kingsley sighed. "Yes, I have to admit that I'd already begun to suspect things are not as they seem. This has been one disaster after another. I am intending to have her scanned for spell damage, as you are correct, it may be something that was not apparent before." He sighed, glancing in the direction of the front gate as his words trailed off. "Would you excuse me, please? I will return when I'm able to impart the information you requested… alone… if that is convenient."

"Please come back whenever you're free, Kings. You are always welcome here," Hermione put in, still hugging Alice tightly and cooing words of comfort to her. She didn't like to think that perhaps someone had cursed Abigail, and that was an explanation for the other woman's behaviour, but she suspected that it wasn't simply that. After a moment, she added, "Especially if you want support…" but she didn't finish that sentence, and moved close to Severus' side. This whole lunch had brought up so many awful memories she thought were finally buried for good.

This was when a strange thought entered her head. Luna would know. Hermione hadn't seen Luna Lovegood for many years. However, the little blonde witch always seemed to have some insight into a person's behaviour that proved to be correct down to the finest detail. Still, it was a strange thought to have. Last she'd heard, Luna was living in the jungle and had two sons, and that was the last letter she'd had from her. That must have been three years ago, as she remembered still being in Italy when she'd received it.

She pulled herself from her thoughts as Severus added, "Yes, _you_ are always welcome here, and as Hermione has said, come back whenever you're free. We are still eager to hear what you have to say," he told Kingsley, seeming to sense how withdrawn Hermione currently was.

"Yes, thank you," and he looked at Hermione. "And again, my apologies, Hermione. I believe I need to find out exactly what's going on here."

Hermione was happy she was holding Alice, the little girl's weight in her arms was reassuring as she tried to think of what to say to Kingsley, but nothing came to mind. She sighed, it was only a soft sound but Severus' arm arrived around her, and they walked to the front door together to bid Kingsley goodbye.

Severus handed Kingsley Abigail's wand, and he opened the door for him. They watched Kingsley disappearing down the drive, and Severus turned to Hermione and kissed her head. "I would like to follow Kingsley as I'm certain I can gain some insight he can't, but I would feel more secure doing so if I know that you and Alice are safely within the confines of the house wards."

Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and both Hermione and Alice hugged him. "You go, love. We'll be here when you return. I'll get Alice a treat in the kitchen after all the upsets," and she reached up and kissed his lips. "Be careful," she whispered.

"I shall," he replied, kissing her back, and then kissing Alice's forehead.

xox

Kingsley stormed towards the property's gates after leaving the Severus and his family at their front door. He was unspeakably angry, and a good deal confused and hurt, and not the least of that was the fact that he loved what Hermione and Severus had, and he'd hoped for something similar himself. As he walked, he thought back to sitting beside Abigail's hospital bed after the attack, and his happiness at seeing her after her months away, as well as his hopes for a future. However, that hadn't lasted long once she'd been awake.

At first she'd been disorientated, but soon he'd remembered how crass and argumentative she's been before she'd left, and his heart had sank. However, today had been her worst behaviour so far, and strange thoughts started to settle into his mind. _Is she actually friends with the Potters, and if Severus is right, why didn't she just terminate her pregnancy when she'd first found out about it? It's obvious that she has no interest in children, and it would have been easy enough to do; a simple spell._ Thenhe thought about other things she had done and said during the week, and things started to slot into place. "No!" he gasped as he reached the front gates and went through them.

His eyes turned to the angry witch waiting for him at the gates, unable to apparate away without her wand. "Why the bloody hell did you let that bastard disarm me?"

Kingsley's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're asking me that. You were about to hex his family."

She gave him a hard look. "As if. Even I'm not that bad."

Kingsley exhaled loudly. "I'm not so sure about that anymore."

She watched him with calculating eyes, but then held her hand out. "I want my bloody wand so I can leave."

"No, I want some answers first," Kingsley replied, patting the pocket where the wand was.

"Maybe I don't want to answer any questions," she spat back.

One of Kingsley's dark eyebrows rose, and he folded his arms. "You owe me this," he told her.

"I owe you nothing," she replied, mimicking his posture.

"That is allegedly my child you're carrying," he replied, but then steeled his resolve to ask the question he wanted to know the answer to most. "And in view of your blatant disregard of the healer's warnings, as well as your general demeanour, I'd like to know why you decided to keep it at all?"

A calculating look arrived on her face, and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell, I'm over you anyway," she said him smiling nastily and she drew a slow breath. "It's special."

Kingsley's eyes tightened further in response at her statement, it made no sense. "Special?" he asked.

"Yes, special …" Then her smile turned nasty, and she nodded to herself. "And I've done nothing wrong, so you can't stop me from leaving."

Kingsley was suddenly very angry with himself. He had allowed someone to compromise his position, and as he realised this a new voice made them both turn towards the front gates of the property.

"It's Potter's, isn't it?" Severus interjected, pointing to Abigail's stomach. "But it's not that simple either, is it. You're not one of Potter's victims, you're in collaboration with his wife," and Severus snorted. "You're both dragging him around by the balls, aren't you?" Then he smirked. "I almost feel sorry for him… Almost."

Abigail blanched. "N-No! But h-how?" she stuttered.

Severus answered easily. "In your anger you've dropped your occlumency shields, very sloppy," and he smirked at her once more. "At this moment your thoughts are almost palpable. I picked up on them easily…" Severus paused artfully before adding, "But there's more, isn't there?"

"No! You bastard!" she snarled.

Severus merely smirked again. "My parents were many things, but I am no bastard, Madam. Shall I inform Kingsley of my other discovery?" he asked calmly.

"No, you can't," Abigail started.

"Oh, indeed I think you'll find that I can," Severus replied, he was still very angry that this witch had acted the way she had towards Hermione and Alice, and that was not even counting her discriminatory comments. "It was your muggle remark that got me thinking, and also made me determined to know what you were thinking. Hence I followed the pair of you."

"You've raped my mind… Kingsley!" she demanded, like she expected him to do something about it.

Kingsley stood resolute. He was not a strong Legilimens, but even he was starting to pick up on her thoughts the more flustered she got. "No, I'm supporting Severus here; even I'm picking up on your thoughts, and I really do not like what I'm learning." Besides, Kingsley trusted Severus' instincts implicitly, and it all slotted in with other intelligence he'd heard recently, only he hadn't thought that it would lead him to Harry and Ginny Potter, or his supposed girlfriend.

This other intelligence was also the reason he'd asked Severus about his dark mark some days back. He'd wondered if Severus had noticed any changes in the mark on his arm, but in a way he was glad to hear that Severus had rid himself of the thing, and he'd followed other leads to find out what he'd wanted to know. He'd discovered that the rumours were false. It had been a tempest in a tea cup, but his Auror senses were telling him that this witch was very much involved in what was going on, so he swallowed his hurt and took her into custody.

"I think we'll be continuing this at The Aurory," Kingsley said, and strode forward, turning to Severus as he did. "Thank you, my friend. I'll be in touch."

"I will assist in any way that I can," Severus replied, and with that Kingsley apparated himself and Abigail away.

xox

True to his word, Kingsley took Abigail to Auror headquarters, and amongst threats that she was pregnant and they would never find out the truth, she was placed in custody until he knew the truth. In her anger she'd given Kingsley too many clues he needed to piece the puzzle together further and this coupled with would Severus had discovered, well, it was quite damning.

Therefore, Ginevra Potter was questioned again, and this time she spilled the beans. It helped when you knew what sort of questions to ask. Veritaserum made you tell the truth, but the questioner needed to know what questions to ask to get the information, and John Dawlish went straight for the kill. Kingsley had stepped aside as chief until this matter was settled. He was sitting in on the interview, but with his personal interest, he had handed things over to John.

"Ginevra Molly Potter, are you attempting to create a new dark lord?" Dawlish asked.

Her eyes narrowed, and her answer came through gritted teeth. "Yes."

That one word was enough to confirm that they on the right track, and he nodded. "Are you in collaboration with Harry James Potter, and Abigail Genevieve Brocklehurst?"

Ginny sneered, and seemed torn before the potion compelled her to speak. "No."

"No?" he'd seem her waver in her resolve before answering.

"Would you care to quantify that statement?" John could not believe from what Kingsley had admitted to him before asking him to lead the interview that she was not working with at least one of them.

"Well, I was working with both of them until the uppity bitch told me that she loved Harry, and they were leaving together. I showed her how it worked, and I showed Harry when we got home. We'd worked too hard to have it snatched out from under us now."

"What snatched out from under you?"

"Victory," she answered.

"What victory?"

This had her singing like a canary. "Healer Bevan seemed to have finally found the right spells and potions to guarantee our success."

"What success?" John pushed.

"A child… a new destiny for all of us in twenty years or so," and she grinned an insane, twisted smile at them.

"She's mad," John leant around and whispered to Kingsley.

"Yes, but we still need the entire answer," Kingsley answered, before turning back to Ginny. "So you wanted to create a new dark regime, but Abigail and Harry decided to doublecross you?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Harry would never double cross me. It was only that bitch."

"But he had an affair with Auror, pardon, Miss Brocklehurst, I doubt she'll be an Auror by morning," John added, more to himself than anything.

"Bitch," Ginny spat. "Yes, he's always leaving problems that I need to deal with, but we belong together, we've both been inhabited by _him_."

"Him?" Kingsley asked, he couldn't help trying to hurry this along.

She smiled that unsettling smile again. "Our Lord," and she licked her lips at him.

Kingsley unaccountably thought of the mad witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, it was the sort of thing she used to do. It made him shiver.

John remained calm. "How?" he asked.

She was still smiling. "With some ingenious spells I found."

"How did you learn of these spells?" Kingsley asked, he'd already written the name of the healer she'd mentioned down.

"Oh, I came across them years ago in the old Black family library at home," Ginny told them. "I started my own Grimoire with them."

"And where is this Grimoire now?" Kingsley asked.

"In my library at home."

"So, when you attacked Miss Brocklehurst, it was retribution for her affair with Harry?" John pushed.

"Yes, but more so her desire to run off with him."

Looking at one another, Kingsley and John knew they had the witch, she would go to Azkaban for a long time for this. People were still very sensitive about the war and everything to do with it, but how many other people was she going to bring down with her? They had Ginny Potter escorted back to her cell, and they knew they had some work to do.

"We'll need to get that Grimoire, and speak to…" John started, but he couldn't think of any dark arts specialists off hand.

"Severus," Kingsley put in.

"As in Snape?" Dawlish asked.

"The very same, we need to make sure we nip this in the bud, and who better to help us?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he will?"

Kingsley smiled. "I know he will."


	14. Not What We Expected

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one, and I am profoundly sorry that this update has taken so long; my muse went on holidays where this story was concerned. This year has been a pretty traumatic one for me, and my updates have been spasmodic at best, but this poor story languished completely in the face of everything going on around me. I'm so pleased that I've managed to get a spark again where it's concerned._

 _Please be warned that this chapter contains the passing mention of rape, and a little Dumbledore bashing, along with major Harry and Ginny bashing. I hope you all enjoy, and you haven't given up on me._

 _May I also take this opportunity to wish everyone the best for 2019._

oOo

 **Chapter Fourteen – Not What We Expected**

Severus and Hermione were curled up reading together. It was close to midnight and Hermione's yawns were no longer subtle.

"Come," Severus encouraged, marking her place in her book for her and slipping her off his lap. She was still very easily tired, but then it had been a trying day, and one that they were pleased they could end by spending some hours reading quietly together. After the trials of the day, reading was the way they both liked to unwind. He gently pushed her to her feet and started guiding her towards the stairs. He had noticed that Hermione had been deep in thought, as she'd stopped turning pages long before she'd started giving in to her fatigue.

As she wandered along towards the stairs, Hermione's mind was troubled, and it had been so for some time. Months, if she was honest with herself. Before that she'd been too caught up in her misery to look at the bigger picture, but now she personally was healed, she could see that there was blame to lay, and it was not entirely with Harry or Ginny. This did not mean that she felt sorry for them after what they'd inflicted on her, but it meant she was trying to academically nut out the root cause for their actions.

She was still quietly pondering as they started up the stairs, and finally she spoke. "I would have considered that it would be the responsibility of those adults present to make certain that if a child was possessed by something dark, as both Ginny and Harry were, that they were free of its taint before everyone moved on."

Severus nodded. _Ah, so that's what she's been thinking about_ , and he glanced at her. "Yes, you would think so, wouldn't you," he replied thoughtfully. "But this is Albus we're talking about here."

"Yes, I suppose it is, and for a wise man he was often very uncaring of consequences."

Severus opened their bedroom door. "Believe me, many of us tried to temper him, but he was a law unto himself."

"Yes, a renegade," Hermione agreed, but then she sighed as she started to undress. "He had little regard for other people's suffering."

Severus eyed her as he opened his wardrobe to place his coat inside. "He was a war general, Hermione. They're not allowed to have emotion."

"But he was working with children for much of the war, not soldiers, and it was as children that Ginny and Harry were exposed to such evil." Hermione wasn't certain if she was angry at those who hadn't made certain that they were free of dark magic, or if it was about something else. She walked into the bathroom to clean her teeth as she pondered the situation from a parent's point of view. If someone exposed Alice to dark magic she would be livid. Then she considered that both she and Harry had been raised by non-magicals—she hated the word Muggle—perhaps that was why nothing had been done… But Ginny, her family should have… shouldn't they? Who knew? She remembered Arthur telling them to beware of items asking them to do things that shouldn't have a brain to ask.

She wandered back into the bedroom, and saw Severus already in bed.

He gave her a heated look. "Perhaps it's time I took your mind off everything," he told her, his meaning plain as his eyes panned over her curves.

She smiled absently, and climbed in beside him. "I believe I might like that," she said, but then yawned again.

He slid down the bed and opened his arms to her. "However, perhaps sleep is what you currently need more than pleasure."

"Mmm," she sighed, snuggling into him. He kissed her head, and she reached up and kissed him back, inhaling through her nose as he opened to her. "No," she told him breaking their kiss. "Just you."

At her words, Severus rolled her onto her back, his mouth devouring hers. He felt her legs open and curl around his thighs urging him forward. He chuckled softly. "Such a hurry," he murmured, shifting himself so that he was nudging her entrance.

"Yes," she murmured. "Need you," and she slid downward, impaling herself on him. "Mmm," she hummed feeling him stretching her. It felt wonderful, and as he started moving slowly she said, "Do you know that many couples start trying for their second child when their first child is approaching three," her voice breathy with pleasure.

Severus stilled above her; his eyes had been closed, savouring the feel of her around him, but now he opened them to connect with hers. "Do they indeed?" he whispered, sensing the gravity of the moment. She was telling him that she wanted another child, a sister or brother for Alice. "And are you ready for that?"

"Yes," she told him, reaching up to kiss him.

"Then let us make certain," he said, breaking the kiss and starting down her body. He slipped from her, but his fingers replaced it as his mouth kissed over her stomach. Then he was whispering a fertility spell as his lips adored her, slipping ever lower with his quest to ensure a pregnancy. He knew that her cycle was in the right place, he kept track of it to avoid any unforeseen encounters that saw him getting singed by her temper at strategic parts of the month. His tongue slipped into her cleft and he wiggled it and blew air over the heated bundle of nerves. She moaned and he smiled as he came back up her body, slipping his member inside her once more, and starting to thrust strongly. Neither of them lasted long before they were gasping out their pleasure, and Severus grunted in counterpoint to her sighs as he spilt himself inside of her.

She smiled as he rolled off her, and then pulled her to him. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered.

"Good night," she replied, sorry that he'd slipped out of her as he'd moved her.

xox

It was still dark when Hermione became aware that Severus wasn't asleep behind her anymore, and she sighed as she felt his once more rigid shaft nudging her entrance. "Mmm," she moaned and shifted her hips so that when it next passed she was able to engulf his length inside her.

She heard a decadent chuckle close to her ear. "I didn't mean to wake you, love," he murmured.

"Didn't you?" she questioned, turning her head to join their lips as he started moving in and out of her.

He cackled softly. "Well, maybe I was hoping you would wake. I just wanted to make certain that I'd done the job right."

She'd been going to answer him coherently, but as she opened her mouth to speak he lifted her leg so he stretched her more every time his thrust and her comment was lost. "Severus," she moaned, overwhelmed by the feel of him.

"That's it, darling," he crooned. "Oh, fuck," he moaned. "Rub," he told her. "I want you to come with me."

Without a thought, Hermione's hand slid over her stomach and started rubbing where he'd told her to, and soon they were both panting and she felt him pulse deep inside her. They'd really only both been half awake, and they dozed back off as they were coming down.

xox

The next time she woke it was daylight, and Severus was moving softly within her again, and she wondered if he'd been inside her since their nocturnal adventure earlier. It had seemed more dream than reality to her, even if it had felt just as delightful as this did and she moaned softly.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her neck and shoulder as he picked up his pace, his hands occupying themselves with fondling her breasts. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I kept having the most delicious dreams," she said, and she felt him smile against her neck.

"Did you, well we want to make very certain that we get what we want," and he rolled her onto her hands and knees as he surged up behind her and grasped her hips.

He thrust into her strongly, making them both moan and then he set a fast pace, watching his eager member pounding in and out and feeling Hermione's internal muscles fluttering and gripping around him as he drove her towards her fourth orgasm. She cried out his name as her body crested over the building tension and he only lasted three more thrusts before he joined her in riding the wave of bliss.

They collapsed in a heap of arms and legs and, rolling over, Severus pulled her into his arms. His long fingers ghosted up and down her spine and he kissed her temple, slowly regaining his breath. "I love you," he murmured. "And I'm going to keep doing this as often as we can until we know for certain," he told her.

"I love you," she replied, lifting her head for a kiss. "And I'll hold you to that," she told him, as she glanced at the clock, and sighed. "Alice will be awake soon."

"Mmm," Severus replied. "And I'm expecting Kingsley to be back today too."

"The poor man," Hermione commented. "It's plain to see that he really wanted the chance to settle down."

"Yes, he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, wasn't he?" Severus stated.

"Yes, somewhat desperate to find the right witch," Hermione agreed.

"Merlin, he's younger than me, and I've found the perfect witch," Severus chuckled. "I'm sure he will too."

"Yes, I'm sure he will," and she leant up and kissed him. "Want to share the shower?"

His smile had just turned into a leer when they heard Alice stirring. "I believe that the answer to that is no," and he kissed her. "You have your shower and I'll organise our daughter."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," and she watched him getting out of bed and reaching for his robe.

xox

Hermione and Alice were in the kitchen having breakfast, and Hermione had just heard the shower turn off upstairs when she also heard a knock on the front door. Shotsie looked at her.

"Yes, please," Hermione said, and the little elf hurried off to answer it.

When she came back she said, "Minister Shacklebolt is wishing to be speaking with Master, please. I is leaving him in the study," she told Hermione.

"Thank you, Shotsie," Severus replied, coming into the kitchen via the back stairs in time to hear what his elf had said. He looked down at Hermione. "Do you mind if he joins us for breakfast?" he asked.

"No," Hermione answered, thinking that Severus had dried and dressed rapidly. _Mind you, I've seen him doing it faster than that too,_ she thought, thinking back to the day that Healer Ramrod had summoned him as she watched him moving up the hallway.

Kingsley rose from the lounge as Severus entered the study.

"Good morning, Kings," the Potions Master said, noting that the man was still wearing the same clothes as he'd had on the day before, and he looked truly ragged.

"My apologies for disturbing you so early, but I know what your opinion of John Dawlish is, and I wished to speak with you both before he is involved," Kingsley replied. "I've had to have him overseeing the case, as I cannot continue impartially."

"I see," Severus intoned. It was true that he thought Dawlish was an arrogant prick, and he decided to be happy that he'd been spared from seeing him this early in the morning. "We're up and having breakfast. Would you care to join us?" he continued.

Kingsley followed Severus into the kitchen and greeted Hermione and Alice, and Severus and Hermione were surprised to see Alice accept the man's presence without fuss.

"Well, that is extraordinary," Severus commented, and he and Hermione shared a smile as she came back to the table with coffee, and Alice continued eating her toast. She placed Kingsley's down beside him, and she studied him for a moment. "Can I offer you breakfast, Kings?"

The mention of food made his stomach rumble, and Hermione chuckled, "Well, your innards say yes, that's good enough," she laughed, but then taking in his haggard appearance she asked, "How are you this morning?"

"Honestly, I haven't really slept since Abigail regained consciousness," he admitted, happy to be greeted with a sympathetic ear.

"Are you still holding out hope that she'll be vindicated?" Severus asked.

"No," Kingsley told them. "No, she's in it as deeply as Madam Potter," and he sighed. "I can feel it in my bones. No, there's no hope there," and he exhaled a long breath. "It's obvious that Ginevra is the ring-leader, but I just do not know what to make of Harry and Abigail."

"Then don't make anything of them," Severus stated with a little shrug of his shoulder.

"Yes, I truly do agree with Severus," Hermione told Kingsley. She placed the plates down on the table and then filled Alice's sippee cup with milk, which she warmed with a spell, and then she sat down. "Look, I know you had great hopes for Harry… Abigail's betrayal is not the only one you must be feeling, but Harry Potter wilfully drugged and raped me and then turned up after I'd told him that I was pregnant with his beast of a wife to 'deal' with me," she said, using air-quotes. "Now, under normal circumstances a bloke either owns up to his mistake or not, but he doesn't get that nasty over it!"

Severus stilled her hand as she was spreading her toast with so much gusto that she'd torn a hole in it without even noticing.

Kingsley watched her for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course, you're correct. I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to infer anything else." He sighed again. "Look, the long and short of it is that we believe that Ginevra Potter seemed intent on recreating or reincarnating Voldemort, and we have captured a grimoire and for which we require the consultation of a dark arts expert."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

However, Severus was unmoved. "What is the nature of this grimoire?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I'm assuming that it is the chronicle of her journey to resurrect a dark lord," Kingsley told him.

Picking up his coffee, Severus smirked. "And you wish confirmation?"

"Yes, it's unlike any grimoire I've ever seen," Kingsley stated, picking up his coffee and draining the mug. "Thank you for breakfast, Hermione," he commented, and then looked back to Severus. "Would you be able to come and decipher it, please, Severus?"

Severus glanced at Hermione. "What are your plans this morning, dearest?"

"I am intending to finish binding the Selwyn omnibus on my workbench as soon as Alice goes down for her nap, and then we're having a late lunch at Hogwarts with Minnie and Poppy once she wakes again," and she gave Severus a significant look. "A birthday party planning lunch."

Severus nodded his understanding to Hermione and then sat forward in his seat. "Then you may have my undivided attention for exactly three hours from nine o'clock, as I wish to be here again once our daughter wakes from her nap."

Kingsley nodded. "Very well, then I will leave you to prepare, and meet you at headquarters in half an hour."

As he left, Kingsley was deep in thought. He was heartily sick of being alone, and he longed for the kind of tranquillity that Severus and Hermione had. He did not want to destroy what they had, simply replicate it with his own witch. He was constantly forced to be around people that annoyed him, and he was growing heartily sick of it.

He sighed, deciding that at least he'd to try and rid himself of Dawlish for as much of the morning as possible. The man was a bull-headed fool, and part of the reason why the Aurors had not been involved with very much of the subterfuge of war after Moody had died. Dawlish had risen to the top of the Auror ranks after successive heads had retired or had been killed.

He sighed, he'd been hoping that Harry would have been different, that he would have eventually made a good leader, but after this Harry Potter would be lucky if he kept a pen-pushing job now. Hermione and Severus were correct, perhaps it was best to allow this to fall as it might and just see what was left.

Sighing in irritation, Kingsley realised that he'd stopped just outside the front gates of Severus and Hermione's home and he'd been caught wool-gathering. He apparated away without another word.

xox

"Interesting," Severus said, examining the next page of the grimoire.

"I told you it was unusual," Kingsley stated glancing over his shoulder. "But can you make anything of it?"

"The series of spells is unclear and incoherent in nature, there is no structure between spell and function. This is the ramblings of a mad woman," and then his eyes narrowed. "And a mad woman that I believe I've met before."

Kingsley's eyes opened wide as Severus turned to him, lighting a cigarette as he took a step back. He offered the packet to Kingsley as he asked, "Were you present when Bellatrix Lestrange died?"

"Yes," Kingsley stated, confused at this apparent change of subject.

"Tell me what happened," he asked.

"Well, if I remember rightly, it was while Harry was duelling Voldemort. Bellatrix sent a curse towards Ginevra Weasley—as she was then—and Molly reared up like a mother dragon. She duelled the witch and killed her."

Severus nodded. "Do you know what spell she used?"

"I believe it was some kind of blasting spell because the witch literally exploded."

"I see," Severus intoned. "May I speak with Madam Potter?" He saw Kingsley looking puzzled so Severus explained further. "I believe that the witch is possessed, but not by whom you think. I think that you told me on the way here that since she's been in custody that she's been becoming increasingly unstable?"

"Yes, the guards tell me that she's been having more and violent periods of psychosis," Kingsley stated.

"Then that means that her inner being is gaining control. It's a good job that she's in custody, as I believe that now she is truly dangerous. However, her reaction to me will confirm my theory. If I may?"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, but ordered two of the three senior Aurors present to bring Ginny up from the cells. "And make certain that she's shackled tightly to the chair," he warned as he started to fathom what Severus wanted to test. He nodded to the other guard to remove the grimoire from the chamber, and then set his mind to this new set of circumstances.

Severus looked around while they waited, and then commented, "I see you've rid yourself of Dawlish."

Kingsley chuckled. "That's not actually my doing, although I'd intended to. Another case he'd been working on paid dividend this morning, so he's otherwise engaged."

"Ah, I see," Severus intoned. "So, he's under the impression that you're not dealing with this case this morning?"

"Yes, something like that," Kingsley told him sheepishly.

"And here we are about to blow it wide open," Severus chuckled, but then his face turned serious. "So I suspect you had best summon him. I just saw him heading up the hallway when the men left to collect the Potter woman."

Kingsley sighed. "Are you certain about this, Severus?"

"Very much so, and as much as I dislike the man he needs to be here to add authenticity," and as he spoke John Dawlish poked his head around the door without them having lifted a finger.

"So I see you're bringing the prisoner back up. Why?" he said to Kingsley, but then he saw Severus. "Snape," he stated, obviously fighting to keep the sneer off his face.

"Dawlish," Severus replied, coolly.

"Severus has a theory, and we wish confirmation from the witch in question," Kingsley put in.

"You cannot give her more Veritaserum, it has not been twenty-four hours yet. Besides, this is an Aurory investigation, not yours, Snape," Dawlish snapped.

Severus sneered at the man, but answered plainly. "We will not require Veritaserum, and for your information if safe dosages have been given, the twenty-four hour rule does not apply."

"What are you trying to say?" Dawlish barked.

"Nothing, and Kingsley _asked_ for my assistance," Severus stated, but then fell silent as the two Aurors arrived back with Ginny Potter between them. They sat her in the chair opposite Kingsley. Standing in front of her to secure her to the chair. She couldn't see Severus, and he was purposely not showing himself yet.

Once she was settled Severus smirked and stepped around Kingsley. "Hello, Bella," he taunted. "What's it like inside a Gryffindor's head?"

A switch inside the witch in the chair seemed to flick, and she reared up and spat at him. "Traitor!" she screamed, and they all registered that it wasn't Ginny's voice as the stunned Aurors either side of her pulled her back down.

"Ah, yes, I thought so. You've finally got complete control of her, haven't you?" and Severus stood his ground and raised an eyebrow. "It's taken you a while, and you never were a patient witch," and he laughed.

"Bastard!" Bella yelled from Ginny's mouth. "Crucio!" she commanded wildly, eyes boring into him, but nothing happened.

Severus' smirk grew, even as his hand twitched on his wand to make the witch in the chair feel his wrath, but he remained calm and he tutted. "You can't wield magic without her conscious, you stupid witch," and he watched on nonchalantly as Ginny's body thrashed about in the chair she was shackled to, and he goaded her more. "Yes, it felt very good to know that I'd played you all so perfectly," and he leant forward, buttressing his arms on the table between them. "But you always were a pathetic coward… So, why don't you stop hiding inside this witch and come out and try to avenge old Volde, ay?"

"How dare you speak his name with such little respect," she ranted.

Kingsley glanced at John Dawlish, standing there with a look of horror etched on his face, and then he turned back to Severus watching his cool and calculating façade sitting so easily in place. He could see exactly why Severus Snape had such a dangerous reputation, and also why he'd been such a successful spy; he was cold as ice, rock solid in the face of evil.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Severus stated to the witch in the chair, smirking.

"Now hang on a minute," Dawlish huffed, interrupting. "What the hell are you doing, Snape?"

Severus turned cold eyes to him. "I'm solving a problem for you, Dawlish," he told him.

"We do not need your assistance," Dawlish spat distastefully.

"John, may I have a word, please?" Kingsley cut in, displeasure laced through his voice. John Dawlish's eyes on kept snapping from Severus to the witch in the chair who was cackling under her breath in menacing manner. It appeared that she was rather enjoying the discord.

"I believe that Severus is uniquely placed to solve this problem, and you yourself agreed that we should allow him to examine the grimoire," Kingsley told his colleague.

"Yes," John started, but was abruptly cut off.

"You scum! How dare you look at my grimoire!" the voice of Bellatrix yelled from inside Ginny.

"Yes, I've read of your pathetic attempts to wield powerful magic," Severus teased, his patent scowl easily slipping onto his face. "I know of all the things you've done… that both of you have done," he taunted, taking a step back to give himself space as he beckoned to her. "Come on, Bitch!" he barked, his hand on his wand. "I know you want your chance at revenge over that sad half-blood bastard," and he grinned as he saw Ginny's eyes roll further back in her head and the apparition starting to tear away from the unconscious witch.

Kingsley, John, and the other Aurors stood by watching, gobsmacked, most probably never having seen anything like this before.

Then the youngest of them muttered, "What the fuck," and the apparition turned to look at him, it saw a frightened countenance and wanted to exploit it, but Severus drew attention back to him.

"Still love carving up the innocent and vulnerable, don't you, Bitch?" he snarled, thinking of the damage that this witch had inflicted on the woman he loved, and it made him hate her more.

She sneered and cackled madly. "Darling Snapie," the phantom crooned in a child-like voice. "And his juicy 'ikkle mudblood… married…" Then her voice changed and literally bellowed, "You foul dirty bastard," and she started towards him again, cackling demonically. "I know things about your 'ikkle mudblood," the fiend sing-songed, hovering in front of him threateningly.

Severus was unmoved. He was angry that he was here solving a problem that should never have happened. This witch should have been dead, and it was lack of knowledge that had led to this situation. But he knew exactly what to do, and out of nowhere the sword of Gryffindor dropped into his hand. He swung it and easily decapitated the fiend. She screamed as the righteous blade hit her, but as she tried to shatter into smaller pieces before  
it was too late, Severus created a containment field around her and her remains were trapped within it. The last piece of Bellatrix's soul was gone; dead.

He sealed the jar and made it unbreakable as he let out the breath he'd been holding and sagged slightly. "This was the real seat of the problem. Tom Riddle is dead," he said sending the sword back to its safe place in his office at Hogwarts after scourgifying it, and he held up the container that contained a black sludge. "However, Bellatrix did not create any Horcruxes, she was too mad, too unorganised for that." He cleared his throat. "You see, the day of the battle, her exploding was not whatever spell Molly used, it was a black, thoroughly evil soul fighting destruction," Severus told them, looking between the two remaining senior Aurors; the others had fled. However, Kingsley was the only one paying him any attention, and Severus wanted to laugh at John Dawlish. He was leaning against the wall looking green, and if the acrid smell was anything to go by that was not all.

Finally, he looked up at them. "Excuse me, please," he mumbled and he hurried out the door.

"That man is a waste of space," Severus muttered, but his eyes moved to Kingsley as he spoke.

"Mmm," he agreed, but it was obvious that he was troubled, and finally he said, "But Voldemort exploded in the end too."

Severus snorted. "That bastard's soul was far too broken to cause any more trouble," and he patted Kingsley's shoulder. "Don't worry, the war is over." He handed Kingsley the container he'd been holding, and he turned to Ginny. "This witch also needs to pay for what she's done."

"But surely if she was possessed, she's not responsible?" Kingsley stated, he'd felt confused a lot this morning, and he wondered why he hadn't involved Severus earlier. The man certainly had a vast insight he did not possess.

"Not the case. No, that grimoire was very revealing, you can tell where the entries are Madam Potter's own as opposed to Madam Lestrange's influence over her, and neither are innocuous. I would be happy to build a defence case from it for you, if you wish." Severus told him.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "I guess I had suspected as much, but I'm fairly certain that any case you build would be thrown out of court for the same reason that I was unable to run this case by myself."

"I suppose you are correct there, and I'm determined that she will be held accountable for her actions." He looked to the redhead starting to regain consciousness. "Then you put together your own team, and Hermione and I will assist in any way that you see fit."

Kingsley smiled. "Thank you, Severus," he said.

Severus inclined his head calmly, like he hadn't just decapitated a demonic witch-apparition with the sword of Gryffindor—a magical artefact that as a Slytherin he should not have been able to summon—captured her in a jar, and offered to bring down the witch responsible for many crimes. "Then you require me to leave so you can get on with your day." He started to leave, but then turned. "By the way, the grimoire is also a catalogue of her crimes." However, in saying that he realised that her actions against Hermione three years ago in trying to terminate her pregnancy had not featured, and he recognised that Hogwarts had changed a great deal the night it had married them, and he smiled. "Good day, Kingsley."

Kingsley smiled as he watched Severus walking from the room; he was by far the most powerful wizard of their generation. When he was gone, Kingsley turned back to the witch in the chair and realised that his job was far from over, but he did have witnesses for what had just happened. He walked to the door to see where his men had gone, but then sighed and decided that he should escort the recovered Ginny back to her cell.

However, being moved seemed to bring Ginny from her stupor. "Scum!" she yelled at him.

Kingsley looked at her. Severus was right, even without the influence of a dark soul, there was something very wrong with this witch, and she did need to be held accountable for her crimes, as well as rehabilitated; her husband likely would as well. Then, as he took Ginny back to the duty sergeant, he wondered how Abigail fitted into all of this, and he sighed, he really was exhausted.


	15. All Clear

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one. I should warn that there is a minor character death in this chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter Fifteen – All Clear**

Severus Floo'd home from Auror headquarters, as he was certain he would have splinched himself trying to apparate. A horrid, gut churning thought had occurred to him at the end of his meeting with Kingsley. What if his witches had been affected—especially little Alice—in some way by this hideous writhing evil, and as soon as he walked out into the downstairs sitting room he was running upstairs.

Hermione heard him and smiled that he was home, but when he sprinted by their shared study without even acknowledging her and continued on towards the bedroom end of the hallway she was confused and she called to him. "Severus?" To her further confusion he ignored her. She ran out into the hallway now fearing that something was wrong. "Severus?" she repeated, seeing him disappearing through Alice's bedroom door.

To her astonishment when she arrived at the foot of Alice's cot he was leaning over their daughter with his wand out, and he was casting revealing spells over their sleeping toddler.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered urgently.

He finished what he was doing before he turned to her and wiped at the tears trickling over his cheeks.

Hermione stood there, uncertain of what to make of things. "Severus?" she whispered, desperate not to wake Alice, especially if something was wrong, but beyond curious as to what was happening.

Severus glanced at Alice once more and Hermione then found herself being bundled from Alice's room, her husband turning before he shut the door and casting more protection charms over the little girl. Then he turned his wand to her, but she was losing her temper with him.

"Severus Snape, stop that this instant and tell me what's happened. Now!" she demanded.

He glared at her. "Hermione, I need to know you're not tainted," and he steadfastly finished casting over her.

Hermione finally recognised the spells. She gasped, her voice useless as repercussions of what he might have been searching for hit her mind.

Severus finally sighed when every one of his diagnostics came up clear, and finally he pulled Hermione to him and broke down. "There's nothing wrong," he cried, "you're both clear of any taint."

Hermione held him for some moments and allowed him to recover, but then she realised that he was shaking, and she led him to their bedroom. She sat him on the bed and called Shotsie. "Could you bring Severus a glass of brandy, please?" she asked, and then sat beside him. She could plainly see now that something very out of the ordinary was troubling him.

The elf was back in a flash, carrying the glass full of amber coloured liquid. "Thank you," Hermione told her taking the glass, and watching the little elf leaving once more. She clasped Severus' hand and waited for him to look at her. "Here, love," she murmured.

Severus took the glass shakily and downed the whole in three gulps. "Thank you," he murmured, placing the glass down. He pulled her to him again, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

She allowed this for some moments, but then said, "So, are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Finally, Severus took a long breath, and he started telling her of his morning, and when he'd finished, her mouth was gaping and she completely understood why he'd acted as he had when he'd returned, even though she was still a little annoyed.

Inhaling deeply, she attempted to let go of her anger because she knew he had her best interests at heart, and she said, "Severus, it's all right," and she sighed. "We're all safe," she told him emphatically.

"I'm sorry, dearest, I just needed to make certain that you were both untainted. I didn't mean to scare you, love."

Hermione tightened her arms around him. "No, thank you for doing it," and she kissed him. "I love you," she told him.

He smiled, as her hand stroked his cheek. "And I you," and he glanced at the clock. "When did Alice go down for her nap?" he asked, seeming to recover somewhat.

"It was about eleven-thirty, why?" she asked, matching the cheeky smile that had just arrived on his face.

"Well, Madam Snape," he replied, laying her down on their bed. "I believe that we're on a promise of as much intimacy as possible until we know you're pregnant. Therefore, we should have at least half an hour before our daughter wakes."

Hermione laughed. "True, that is true," and she pulled his head down and captured his smirking lips with hers.

As they kissed, Severus' hands worked to undo the tiny pearl buttons on Hermione's blouse, and his mind was still working a million miles an hour after the morning he'd just put in. Right this moment, he was desperate to feel his lovely wife around him, touch her, to revisit that normalcy which only a few hours ago had seemed pure contentment. He knew it still was, but events of the morning had unsettled him. It was like he had forgotten that evil such as that still existed out there, and he'd never have thought that he'd have felt secure enough to drop his guard so very much.

Having bared her breasts, he started traversing her skirt. "I need to feel you," he murmured urgently between kisses.

Her breath was suddenly coming in pants at his declaration, and she held his head as his mouth journeyed around her jaw and down to her breasts, and she sighed as his fingers sank into her waiting heat. "Then have me, I am yours."

Severus had never felt anything was as urgent as joining his wife's flesh with his in this instant, and he continued to tease her with his fingers as his other hand fumbled with opening his trousers.

Her underwear became the next casualty, but she laughed breathily as he ripped it from her body, and she wriggled until she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me," she urged.

He entered her in a smooth movement, and they both stilled, sighing. Then he slowly withdrew and drove into her again just as slowly.

Hermione shuddered as she felt his smoothness impale her. She recognised how each inch of it stretched her deliciously, and how absolutely wonderful it felt. He was delicious, and she groaned, "Move, love," to him.

He chuckled darkly, knowing what he was doing to her; he withdrew and pushed in stronger this time, starting to drive her wild as her arms and legs curled around him.

xox

While the Snapes were having their private time, at St. Mungos Harry Potter suddenly bolted from his bed and towards the door. He ran, laughing uncontrollably, and there was magic arcing out of him in every direction. Finally he stopped in front a window and that was where the carers caught up with him, and he smiled manically at them. There was a kind of shield of magic around him, and he screamed, "I hate you! Hate her… Bitch… Wasted years!"

He may have been cornered by carers but they couldn't get near him because his shield seemed to repel every spell they shot at it. They could see that the man behind the shield was rambling on, but they couldn't do a thing.

"Mister Potter!" one particularly brave healer tried.

Harry just sneered and the magic around him increased. He looked at the closed window as he shot a spell at himself.

Those surrounding Harry gasped as he shook with something like an electric shock, and something curled up out of him. He incinerated it and then laughed wildly.

The same healer asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of a gift from my _wife_ ," Harry answered as rationally as if he were simply speaking of the weather, but he spat the word 'wife' so distastefully, that it was all too obvious that he hated her.

"What gift?" the healer, a witch with a tight blonde bun, square-framed spectacles and a caring disposition asked.

"She bound it to me… I h-had no choice. It made me do things… things I can't remember well now… But things..." and he went silent for a time, watching them all. "Don't come near me, I'm done… It made me hurt people… My friend, 'Mione… I wanted her… wanted her," he whispered softer. "But she wasn't interested in me in more than a friendly way… Did things, took her…" he shook his head wildly. "Don't remember… but she must be all right… heard that she married Snape and that they'd had a kid. Snape! Bastard… Hate him too."

Those around him listened to the dribble sprouting from his mouth, and the same brave healer whose name was Helen, tried, "Just let us help you, Mister Potter."

Harry kept shaking his head. "No! Done for," he yelled. He was silent for a time, but then started again. "Then I met Abby," and he sighed. "Thought I'd found someone who understood... Didn't care that she'd been going out with Shacklebolt… She listened," he said vehemently. "Willingly fucked me…" He exhaled a long breath. "Then discovered that the bitch knew all about it and had decided to use us. She'd disapproved of Hermione, but Abby was a pureblood."

"You say use, what was she planning to use her for?" the healer asked, trying to draw him out until they could work out how to help him.

"She was the source, none of our children were suitable, and 'Mione was a mudblood so she was no use, but there was no stigma on Abby carrying a child that could be groomed for her purpose." He paused once more, but then started talking again before anyone could interrupt. It was like he was trying to confess.

"The problem was that when Abby came back from her mission she'd been just as insane as my bloody wife was. She was obviously believing what the bitch was spinning her… All the rituals… dangerous stuff. The problem was that Abby tried to play her, saying that she'd give her the baby but then that we were going… I was leaving. Ginny had flown into one of her rages and tried to teach Abby that she couldn't do that…" he shrugged. "But something happened and… buggered if I know what…" He gave them all one last desperate look seeing reinforcements arriving on the ward, and he shouted, "No one come near me!" Without warning he crashed backwards, launching himself through the window.

They were on the fourth floor of the building and he landed on the long spikes of the security fence of the property next door. It made quite a grisly sight, and he was dead before anyone could reach him.

xox

The task of retrieving Harry Potter's body fell to the Aurors who were literally swarming the ward soon after the accident. A young Auror had been left on duty to guard Harry, but he'd been taken by surprise by the suddenness of Harry's flight. However, he'd also followed procedure and summoned assistance, even if it had arrived too late.

Everyone was questioned about the incident, and memory evidence of what he'd said was taken. Kingsley and John then had to wade through it all and piece it together, a job that they expected would take them the rest of the day and most of the night.

As they were working through it, an elderly witch from the DMLE arrived and handed Kingsley some documents. Kingsley had asked her to organise adoption papers for the unborn child that Abigail was currently carrying. "All you need to do is have her sign them," she told him.

"Thank you," Kingsley replied, placing the papers in his robe pocket. He saw John glance at him and he said, "Personal paper," and the other Auror nodded and left it at that.

xox

Unaware of what had happened at St. Mungos, Hermione walked out of the Floo and into the headmistress' office behind Severus, who was carrying Alice, and she stopped dead. "Luna!" she cried, overjoyed to see the friend she'd not seen for years. She walked forward and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled in that serene way of hers and returned the hug. "The boys and I have come home," she stated.

Hermione glanced around, but could not see Luna's boys or her husband, and in her usual clairvoyant fashion Luna answered Hermione's unasked question. "Lorcan and Lysander are with Daddy at present, but Rolf…" she paused. "Rolf isn't coming, unfortunately he fell foul of a chimaera in Greece last year."

"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry," Hermione gasped. "I didn't know. Why didn't you write?"

Luna shrugged. "Just couldn't… We miss him terribly, but he died doing what he loves best, and isn't that a good thing?" she stated quietly, and then looked at little Alice curled against Severus' shoulder. "Is this your daughter? She's adorable," she cooed, and then smiled at Severus. "Hello, Sir, you have a beautiful family."

"Severus returned her smile. "Yes… Yes I do," and he accepted Hermione under his arm and squeezed her to his side. He kissed Alice's head before handing her to Hermione. "I will go visit Pomona and leave you ladies to your birthday planning," he said, also kissing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione grinned at him. "Okay, love. But is Pomona going to know that you've visited her?"

Severus chuckled. "Only if she sees me," and he smirked and walked out and onto the spiral staircase.

As soon as they thought he was out of earshot the tinkling of female laughter echoed around the office.

"Oh, he's such a Slytherin," Minerva said.

Hermione smiled. "He certainly is," and then she thought back to how terribly protective he'd been when he'd come home that morning, and her smile grew. "Of course, this stays in this room, but he truly is a wonderful, wonderful man."

"Yes, you're such a good match," Luna told her, a dreamy smile on her face. She sat down and gestured to Hermione to sit next to her. Alice sat between for some moments, but the turned and slipped down to demand that Minerva pick her up.

"Nanny Nerva, up," she cried, reaching up for her grandmother.

Of course, Minerva smiled and picked her up, saying to her, "So, Poppet, what would you like for your birthday?"

"I wants Noddy," Alice answered immediately.

"A unicorn foal cannot come and live with us, Alice, my love," Hermione said gently, leaning across and taking Alice's hand. "Noddy needs his mother and father, just like you would be sad without Daddy and me."

Alice nodded, her raven curls flapping around her head, and she scurried back over to Hermione. "Yes, Mummy," she said as Hermione picked her back up. She sat there in deep thought for a moment, but then sat straight up. "Then I'll have a dragon instead," she pronounced.

"Oh, Alice, honey," Hermione cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

"You have a unicorn herd?" Luna asked. "Do you have thestrals too?"

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure," Hermione answered, looking up from her hug with Alice. "We have a wood for sure, but I've only ever been to the edge," and she smiled. "Now I'm better, though, perhaps Severus and I can go for walks into the woods sometimes."

"Better? Why what happened?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed. "It's a long story, we'll have to catch up sometime… Sometime soon," and as she said it, Poppy turned up.

"We were wondering if you'd got lost," Minerva said, cackling to her friend.

"Jenkins," was all the matron said.

Minerva laughed. "What was it this time?" she asked.

"Bertie Botts, up the nose… Apparently a dare from Beazley… The little lad had twelve of them lodged up there," and she shook her head.

"Twelve!" everyone cried in unison.

"Oh, my goodness," Hermione said, covering Alice's ears, like just by hearing about the stunt she'd try it.

Luna took this as her cue to leave. "Well, I best allow you ladies to get to your lunch, I only stopped by to ask if I could visit the thestrals," she stated, getting up. Then she turned to Hermione. "But I would like to catch up very soon."

"Yes, me too," Hermione said. "I know, you and the boys can come to Alice's birthday party next weekend. I'll send you an invitation. Where are you staying?"

"We're at Daddy's… that's the other reason we've come home, Daddy's not well."

"Oh, that's no good, then please only come if you're able. Your father is also very welcome."

Luna smiled. "It will be fine," she assured Hermione, and all but skipped towards the door. "Have a nice lunch, ladies," and she was gone.

xox

It wasn't until the next morning that the world as a whole learned of Harry Potter's death, and Severus read the article to Hermione over breakfast. Of course, The Daily Prophet's version was nothing like what had actually happened, and it left them wondering what actually had.

"It's got to be linked somehow to what happened yesterday, hasn't it?" Hermione said disbelievingly. She was feeling very guilty because as soon as she'd heard that her nightmare was over, she was terribly relieved. One of Hermione's greatest fears had always been meeting Harry and or Ginny and having them somehow putting two and two together and realising that Alice… She couldn't even finish that thought. _No, I shouldn't feel guilty, and besides, Alice is now mine and Severus' daughter. Any magic tests will reflect that fact_. _Harry bloody Potter and all his nastiness has nothing to do with things anymore._ However, even after rationalising it in her mind her lip slipped between her teeth and she slid her chair closer to Alice.

Severus noticed her chewing on her lip and he put the newspaper down. "Talk to me," he told her.

Hermione sighed. "I know it's stupid, but I feel…" and she chewed softly on her lip, but didn't quite know what to say.

"Guilty for being glad he's dead?" Severus answered perceptively.

Hermione nodded. "And I should be feeling sorry for the poor children," she told him earnestly.

"Children?" he asked, uncertain what she meant.

"The Potter children," Hermione whispered.

He reached out and took her hand. "Well, you shouldn't, they have support, and I'll wager that where they are now is preferable to where they were with their parents." He squeezed her hand. "In many ways, death is the easiest way out for the…" but he didn't finish that sentence. Pulling her up by her hand, he guided her to his knee. "I think after Alice's birthday it might be time for us to treat ourselves to a trip away," he stated, changing the subject.

Smiling, Hermione linked their fingers more securely and leant up against him. "Where?" she demanded excitedly.

"As far away from England as possible, I think," he told her, but then he sighed too. "Hermione?"

"Yes, love?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hogwarts has looked after me… us very well, and yesterday when I visited it, I started to wonder if it might be time for me to allow Minerva to retire. What would you say to us moving to Hogwarts when she's ready to relinquish the reins?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled, remembering what Minerva had told her only a few days ago about being grateful for her time as headmistress. "I would say, discuss it with Minerva so she knows that when she's ready that you're there to take over."

Severus returned her smile, and watched as she disentangled their hands and got up to wipe Alice's face clean before lifting her out of her high-chair. "Yes, you're right, that's a prudent plan. I'll speak to her on Saturday."

xox

Saturday came up before Hermione was truly ready for their first big celebration since their very private wedding, but as she fiddled with the last of the balloons and streamers she smiled at Alice playing with the lifelike dragon toy they'd bought her for her birthday. She was sitting in her new pink party dress with Minerva, and the latter was charming the toy to walk, and roar, and puff smoke, which was being met with squeals of excitement from Alice.

They'd decided if they were potentially extending their family that perhaps it was not the right time to introduce a live pet for Alice to take care of, knowing that it would fall to them to care for it, so they reluctantly put that plan off until the next year and settled on the very life-like charmable dragon toy instead. Besides, Argus had recently rescued a little terrier that had been abandoned and although Mrs Norris was less than pleased about the development he decided to keep the dog, and the little creature already adored Alice.

As Hermione thought this, Argus came around the corner with the dog, a fairly scruffy looking Jack Russell bounding along ahead of him. She instantly inserted herself between Alice and her new toy dragon, bared her teeth and informed the dragon in no uncertain terms that she was Alice's protector.

Seeing this, Minerva cackled and finished the game, lifting the dragon to safety before Molly—the name Argus had given the dog—tore Alice's new toy to bits. Besides, it was time for the guests to start arriving. The headmistress offered Alice her hand, as she said, "Molly thinks a lot of you, Poppet," and she laughed, catching Hermione's eye as they walked towards her.

Argus called the dog back to himself, and shook his head at her while Mrs Norris curled around his feet, hissing at Molly. The little dog gave a few tentative barks but decided that tackling the wily old feline was a really bad idea and skittered away. The old man just laughed at them both. "You'll be having to get on, you two," he muttered and delivered the last few of the seats to the patio that were stored in the barn.

"Thank you, Mister Filch," Hermione said, smiling. She looked around; all appeared to be ready. Like most small children, Alice did not have very many people her own age coming to her party. Scorpius Malfoy was closest in age, and Hermione was trying not to think about the fact that Draco had all but pleaded with Severus to allow his mother to come too. Hermione was glad that it wasn't Lucius as well, but still, she felt she was wildly allergic to both senior Malfoys. She exhaled, and then inhaled sharply as arms wound around her middle.

"Don't be nervous," Severus whispered into her ear after kissing her temple. He was aware that she was uncertain about Narcissa Malfoy being asked to come, but she had consented to it, and he'd made very certain that he'd questioned her soundly on the matter before he'd allowed Draco to add his mother to their guest list. Still, at the beginning of the week when they'd talked about it was very different from now, moments before it happened. "She's not a monster, you know," he murmured.

Hermione relaxed back into the offered warmth of his arms and looked around at him. "Yes, I know," she told him in a sighing breath. "But it's just one more step into public life, isn't it?"

"Sweetheart, you are in a very stable position now, there is nothing tenuous anymore. You are the one able to dictate how people treat you now, and I believe that you will find Narcissa very much on the back foot and eager to please."

"I hope so," Hermione murmured, but then snorted. "I'm still glad that Lucius was too scared to accompany them, especially with all the talk of new dark magic."

Severus nuzzled into her shoulder and whispered, "And it may be true that I emphasised that a little _too_ much when I last spoke to him," and he chuckled softly.

His decadent laugh, coupled with the fact that he had been protecting her from something she was not ready for yet, crackled over her nerve endings, caressing them, encasing them, and leaving her pliable and limp with need in his arms, and she groaned. "It would not do to abandon our party ready garden and search some moments of privacy just now, would it?" she said softly, rocking her backside back into his groin to make her meaning blatant.

He pushed back discreetly, but then distanced himself from her nether regions. "As much as I would enjoy a stolen moment with my beautiful wife, the wards have just informed me that several of our guests are traversing the pathway to the front doors as we speak," and he kissed her neck. "However, tonight once we're alone, then I will enjoy you completely at our leisure," he promised her.

"Then I look forward to that," Hermione replied, smiling up at him and stealing one last kiss before they were inundated with their guests.


	16. A Very Normal Day

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work on this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate every one._

 **Chapter Sixteen – A Very Normal Day**

The guest list for Alice's birthday party was a mix of old and new friends, and the afternoon was going along swimmingly. There were four children present, Alice and Scorpius, as well as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and this was enough for blind man's bluff and pin the tail on the hippogriff with the assistance of Hermione and Luna.

However, Hermione had sat down now, as Severus had noticed that she'd started to limp, and he'd come over and collected her on the pretext of her spending time with Minerva. She still limped on her restored angle when she'd been running around or walking for too long, but she hated to admit that it still bothered her, even a little bit.

The Gryffindor witch glanced at Luna giving her a quizzical look and she smiled. "I guess I have been neglecting our other guests, but playing with the kids is so much fun," Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you're right," Luna answered, but then turned her dreamy eyes on Kingsley. "But Kingsley will help me keep the kids occupied, won't you?" she asked, walking to him and pulling him by the hand before he'd had a chance to answer. "You go and visit with your other guests," she laughed, already having Kingsley arranged on his hands and knees with Alice and Scorpius riding him around.

Hermione wanted to laugh, but she didn't have the courage to do so in front of Kingsley, so she allowed Severus to lead her over to a lounge. He cast a cooling charm on her ankle and sat beside her, giving Hermione the chance to observe, something she'd been far too busy to do whilst playing with the kids. Hermione was happy that Alice seemed content to stay with the other kids without her, and she turned her eyes to the other three children.

Luna's boys were charming children, and Hermione noticed that Scorpius was better behaved now he had the influence of his grandmother. Several times so far this afternoon Narcissa had expertly cut off the beginnings of one of his tantrums, and it was as she showed this strength of character that something started changing in Hermione's opinion of the formerly haughty witch.

It was very evident that Narcissa loved both her son and grandson very much, and someone who loved their family couldn't be all bad. If you added to all that the fact that Draco now seemed far more settled with his family around him, then Hermione thought that she could tolerate Narcissa. Lucius, on the other hand; that was another story, she wasn't so certain there. She knew that Severus was still in contact with his wayward friend, but Hermione wasn't so sure that Lucius could change.

She took a sip of her drink and turned her eyes back to the laughing couple cavorting on the lawn with the kids. There was a scene that warmed her heart, seeing how well Luna and Kingsley had hit it off. It had been totally unplanned, but they were quickly attaching themselves to one another, and this made Hermione pleasantly surprised. Kingsley was going to become a father in less than three months, and he could use all the female input he could get. He didn't seem to care that the child Abigail Brocklehurst was carrying may not be his; as soon as he'd known that she did not want it he'd stepped in and claimed custody. After all, the other possible father was dead, and Kingsley had been so happy at the prospect of having a child. He'd told Hermione and Severus earlier in the week exactly how happy he was at the prospect of being a father, and that he'd formally made certain that the child would be his regardless of who actually was.

Both Abigail and Ginny were now in Azkaban awaiting trial for among other things high treason, and in Ginny's case coercion, torture and menace as well. Even though Abigail could not be given Veritaserum, Ginny had revealed most of the plan under additional doses of the potion and the case had been sewn up by little James Potter who—distraught after his father's death—revealed many hitherto unknown snippets of information to his Head of House at Hogwarts; his uncle Charlie.

It was the three Potter children whom Hermione felt sorry for, but she realised they were in the best place that they could be; in the loving home of their grandparents, Arthur and Molly. The heads of the Weasley family had remained cheerful and irrepressible according to Minerva, even though they were still suffering terribly from the effects of a war that everyone had thought ended with the demise of the mad wizard at the centre of it.

Hermione exhaled softly. Apparently the war was lingering in many ways that no one had thought of, and Hermione considered how it was probably a bit of a wakeup call for everyone, so they didn't become complacent. She felt sorry for the brave Weasley family, but she found she just could not open her heart enough to contact them and offer actual support. What had happened to her—even though Hogwarts had hidden things well—was still too painful for her; she needed time before she could even contemplate such a thing. No doubt she would meet them again one day, but at present she found herself utterly content in her situation and with no urge to include anyone else in it.

She glanced at Luna; they had now flopped down on the lawn after organising ice creams for all the children, and Alice looked so content that it made Hermione want to cry with happiness. She slipped her hand into Severus', and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her and squeezed their joined hands before returning to his conversation with Draco.

She looked around herself again and noticed that the afternoon was slipping away very quickly. She glanced at the children and found Alice and Scorpius were starting to look very tired.

"I think we better cut the cake soon," she whispered to Severus. "The little ones are starting to flag."

"Mmm," Severus replied, close to her ear. "And it's getting late."

"It's been a very enjoyable afternoon," Hermione sighed, smiling.

"It certainly has," Draco added. "It's good to see Mother able to return to England for an event; I think she's missed coming home terribly."

Hermione watched Severus getting up, as she answered, "Surely now she could come home if she wanted to?" and she started to get up to help to.

"No, love, you rest that ankle," Severus told her. "I'll organise the cake with Shotsie and I'll come and get you when it's ready."

Draco sighed. "Father's the problem, I think he's," and he leaned in closer to Hermione, "embarrassed that he was played so well."

"Oh," Hermione replied. Now, there was something she'd never even considered, that Lucius Malfoy would feel like a fool for believing in Tom Riddle, but then her eyes narrowed. "Does he still hold the same opinions as he did when we were children?" she asked.

"I do not believe so," Draco replied, standing—as custom dictated—as his mother came over to sit in Severus' vacated seat.

To Hermione's surprise, Narcissa reached forward and gently squeezed her forearm. "Thank you so much for including me on your guest list, Madam Snape. I appreciate you being so magnanimous."

Hermione nodded, "Please, I'm Hermione, and it was no trouble," she replied, even though she had thought long and hard about it before agreeing to include Narcissa along with Draco and Scorpius.

A genuine smile lit Narcissa's face. "Narcissa, please," she insisted, and then offered what Hermione had been dreading. "You, Severus and Alice must come and stay with us in France soon."

Hermione may have been dreading it, but she did have a ready reply. "Thank you, perhaps we'll discuss that possibility in the future," she stated, thinking that she may have heard something about Lucius that had just made her feel a little differently, but it was not going to be that easy to overlook what he'd done during the war. "We could start small, and perhaps meet at a restaurant for lunch one day?" the Gryffindor witch conceded

"That's an excellent idea," Draco put in, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be comfortable staying with them just yet. "We'll organise a hotel for the three of you for a weekend soon."

"Actually," Hermione said, smiling as Severus came back towards them carrying an exhausted looking Alice. "We've yet to decide on a honeymoon trip. We've been waiting for the summer holidays, when Minerva has agreed to come and stay with Alice while we take some time away. Perhaps we could stop by in France," and she held her hand out to Severus. "France was one of the stops that we'd tentatively planned for when we get away, wasn't it, Severus?"

"Yes, indeed," Severus replied, he'd been watching as Narcissa had tried to press Hermione into coming to visit them, and he'd been thankful that Draco had stepped in. Hermione was not ready to stay in a house that was owned and occupied by Lucius yet, but she would come to see that he was a changed character, He handed Alice down to her as the little girl held out her arms to her mother, and then helped Hermione to stand. He then turned to their guests. "The cake is ready, if everyone will gather around."

The very beautiful unicorn-inspired cake was set up on the patio on a small table, and Severus lit the three candles.

"Are you going to blow your candles out, sweetie?" Hermione asked the tired Alice.

"No, Mummy, no," she suddenly sobbed. "I too tired," she cried, burying her head in Hermione's shoulder.

Of course, Alice crying started Scorpius and soon were they were both howling loudly.

Luna cackled. "Oh dear, I think we've worn them out, sorry," she said, glancing up at Kingsley.

Minerva, stepped up and tried to coax Alice into blowing out the candles, but the little girl simply kept crying and clung to her mother. "No, Nanny Nerva," she cried.

Narcissa looked at the distraught Hermione trying to comfort her daughter, and she said gently, "Offer to help her blow them out, that what worked for both Draco and Scorpius' third birthday."

"Mother!" Draco gasped, as he tried desperately to soothe his upset son.

"Oh, hush, Dray," she responded. "You know I don't mean to embarrass you, you couldn't help being three, dear."

However, her suggestion worked. Hermione coaxed Alice by saying that if she was tired that maybe Daddy and Mummy could help her blow out her candles.

"Otay, Mummy," Alice answered with a huge sniff, as she grabbed at Severus with snotty fingers.

Minerva took the opportunity of her lifting her head from Hermione's shoulder to clean the little girl up. "There, Poppet," she cooed, wiping her with a flannel that she'd conjured and wet with warm water.

So the candles were finally blown out, and while the adults and older children enjoyed cake and cool drinks, Alice and Scorpius were now both sound asleep in their fathers' laps. The party had officially wound down but everyone kept talking and relaxing, it had been a lovely afternoon.

Kingsley—who seemed to have a new vigour in his demeanour—along with Luna, with the assistance of Molly the enthusiastic terrier, were playing 'I spy' with Lorcan and Lysander on the lawn under the spreading oak.

"It's so good to see Kingsley relaxing," Severus murmured close to Hermione's ear as he sat with his sleeping daughter on his lap and his arm around Hermione while they relaxed in the shade of the patio after the cake cutting.

She looked around and smiled. "Yes, he deserves it too."

"He certainly does," Severus replied, and then nodded towards Argus laughing with Poppy Pomfrey. "Have you noticed that?" he inquired.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "You don't think…" but then her words morphed into thoughts, and her eyes wandered to the next small group who appeared to be equally relaxed.

Narcissa had gone back to talking with Xenophilius after the cake cutting. The Lovegood patriarch did not look well, and Luna had not been specific about what his problem was. However, he was happily sitting in the shade conversing with Narcissa and Minerva.

Draco—who was sitting with Hermione and Severus—was also watching them and confided that the Lovegoods and the Blacks were related, and then he leant in closer and said, "There is even a distant link to the Filchs on mother's side, but she'd never admit that."

Hermione glanced again at Argus sitting off to the side with Poppy beside him and Mrs Norris under his chair. He was smiling as he talked to Poppy and they were both laughing at the antics of his new dog being boisterous with the children, but then her eyes panned back to Argus and Poppy. _Wow, I wonder what_ is _going on there?_ she thought to herself. _Perhaps they're just friends._ She reached for Severus' hand where it sat next to her on the two seater lounge, her eyes dipping down to their beautiful little girl sleeping peacefully after having a very normal birthday party with children who Hermione hoped would grow to be her friends as she got older.

Then her eyes returned to the yapping little dog as Mrs Norris' jealousy bubbled over into hissing and swiping at the terrier, and she remembered Severus testing the small mutt much in the same way that he'd tested both her and Alice that day earlier in the week when he'd come back from the ministry. At first they'd thought it too much of a coincidence that a small terrier turned up on their doorstep right when things were wrapping up with all Ginny and Harry's nastiness. Ron's patronus had been a terrier while they'd been at school, and even though Hermione was uncertain that was a reason because Ron was male and the dog was female, it was suspicious to them.

Mind you, she supposed after what had happened they were all on high alert, but Severus' exhaustive testing of the dog had proven that the pleasant little animal was just a dog and not a magical creature in disguise, and she had been allowed to stay.

Hermione sighed happily, and snuggled further into Severus' side. She found that she couldn't have been happier as they sat there relaxing with their friends and family.

xox

As day faded into twilight, people started leaving the party. The Lovegoods had gone first, but Luna left with a promise to come back on Wednesday for coffee. Kingsley had followed Luna and her family out; Hermione had watched them all leaving together and she hoped that it meant something good. The Malfoys were next to leave and, thankfully, Narcissa didn't seem too miffed that Hermione had only agreed to consider her offer of a return visit.

Poppy and Argus actually disappeared after most of the others were gone, and since his gate house was dark, Hermione suspected that they'd gone to Hogwarts, but good on them if they'd found something to hang on to.

Once it was only Minerva, Severus and her, Hermione had picked Alice up off Severus' lap and left them to talk while she put Alice to bed. It was true that her ankle was quite sore, and Severus had asked her if she was all right to do it, but she'd simply kissed him and pointed with her eyes to Minerva.

"I'll be fine, you speak with Minerva," she told him.

He'd given her one of those lovely half smiles that simply curdled her insides and allowed her to go.

Cuddling Alice tightly, Hermione started into the house and up the stairs. Gods she loved that man, he was her perfect match she thought, and she grinned to herself as she walked.

About halfway up the stairs Alice began to stir, and Hermione shushed her gently. "You've had a busy day by lovely girl," she whispered. "Sleep, darling, shhh."

"Mummy," Alice's sleepy voice murmured.

"Yes, my darling," Hermione answered.

"I loves you, Mummy," the little girl declared.

Hermione's grin grew. "I love you too, Alice. Let's get you to bed."

Alice yawned. "Yes, I tired, Mummy."

"I know, sweetheart," and as she said it she realised that she was just as tired as her daughter, but Hermione carefully changed Alice out of her party clothes and used a warm flannel to make her more comfortable before she used a spell to freshen her further and clean her teeth. Then putting her into her pyjamas and tucking her into bed, she picked her favourite story to read her. The little dark-haired girl was soon fast asleep again, and Hermione set all their usual night-time spells around her room and she decided to freshen up too before heading back down.

She slipped into their bedroom and took herself into the bathroom. She'd been only planning on splashing some water on her face and tidying her hair a bit, but after going to the toilet she decided that maybe washing the heat of the day off might be nice. She expected that Minerva and Severus were well into the subject Severus wished to discuss and that it would not be a short conversation. So she stripped off and stepped into the shower.

The warm water cascading over her was lovely, and she picked up the soap and happily washed away the sweat and dirt from the day. It had been a hot day for spring, but then it was almost summer, so she guessed that was to be expected. As she thought that she took a moment to be very satisfied with the successful party they'd just hosted. Their Alice was three.

Turning the water off, Hermione stepped out and grabbed her towel. Life was a wonderful surprise sometimes, she considered as she dried herself. Who would have thought just last year her and Alice were virtual prisoners at Hogwarts, and that moving here and getting to know an incredible man called Severus Snape would have freed them and made them into a family?

She was really looking forward to having some time away with Severus, but she was going to miss Alice terribly, and she was really wishing that they could take Alice with them. She smiled at her thought, but they did deserve at least a few days on their own she supposed, and her smile increased thinking about her husband's current sexual appetite. That was something she really was looking forward to; being able to spend all day lazing with Severus.

A slight blush spread over her as she thought about their current plan to make certain she fell pregnant, and she touched her stomach as she glanced at the bed. She really loved the time they spent alone in that bed, and a pulse started at the juncture of her thighs as she thought about it.

She also realised something else too, her period had been due last Friday and had not arrived yet, but she hurried back down stairs before she gave in to the urge to check if she was pregnant. She slid in next to Severus, who was still deep in conversation with Minerva but welcomed her nevertheless with an arm around her and a kiss on the temple. Swinging her legs up onto the seat she cuddled up to him and listened as they spoke. It appeared that they'd moved on from the headmaster topic and were now simply reminiscing.

"…I couldn't believe it," Minerva was saying. "He was just hanging there in mid-air with a stupid look on his face. Then your next spell hit him and he started tumbling," and she started laughing. "Over, and over, and over," and she added the hand movements. "Then he screamed like a banshee, and 'bang'," and she clapped her hands together, "he hit the wall and slid down, out cold, his bloody perfect hair sticking out all over the place," and neither of them could resist the peals of laughter that came from within them.

They laughed until they cried, and Hermione wondered who they'd been talking about until Severus managed to overcome his mirth explain. "After I whipped his satin-clad derriere in The Great Hall, that idiot Gilderoy Lockheart challenged me in the teacher's lounge once all students were in bed." He cackled a few more times, and then told her, "I'd been holding back in front of the students, but I had no compulsion to do so once he'd told me that I'd 'besmirched his reputation'," he mimicked in a dandy voice.

"Yes," Minerva cackled, wheezing slightly after laughing so long. "It was hilarious." Then she recovered her composure. "Did our girl go back to sleep all right once she was in her bed?"

"Yes, but I couldn't resist having a quick shower," Hermione admitted.

"Ah," Severus said, inhaling deeply. "I thought you smelled even nicer than you did before," and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

Minerva took that as her cue to leave, and she smiled at the pair of them. "Well, I believe it might be time for me to head back to Hogwarts." As she got up she said, "I'm glad we've got that sorted, finally." She grinned at them both. "In five years' time I can sit back and simply enjoy being a grandmother while you two do all the work."

Hermione levered herself up to bid Minerva goodbye, and Severus rose behind her as Hermione hugged her mother.

Minerva hugged her back and then squeezed Severus' arm affectionately. "Let me know what day you wish to leave on your honeymoon and Poppy and I will be here to care for Alice."

"And Argus, it appears," Severus chuckled.

"Mmm," said Minerva. "I'm not so sure about that," and she glanced towards the still darkened gatehouse, her thoughts hidden.

Changing the subject, Severus suggested, "Perhaps we can have Sunday lunch next week and we can tell you all about it if you have time."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "That's an excellent idea."

Minerva smiled. "Very well, I'll make time, regardless of the end of year events. I'm looking forward to hearing all about it. May I use the Floo, please?"

"Certainly," Severus said, grabbing Hermione around the waist with one arm and pulling her possessively against him while gesturing inside with the other.

xox

They watched Minerva disappear into the Floo, and as soon as she was gone Severus' hands left their perch on Hermione's waist and moved up to cup her breasts as he nuzzled her ear. "You smell divine," and he kissed her neck as he massaged her breasts through her top.

She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and she pushed back against him.

"Are you hungry, love?" he asked.

"Not for food," she replied in a breathy voice.

"Excellent," he said, smiling against her neck, and as he apparated them upstairs, she heard the house locking itself as they landed in their bedroom.

It wasn't until she felt his hands on her that she realised that somewhere during their apparition he'd stripped her.

"Severus!" she gasped.

"Yes, my love?" he asked innocently, his hands already skimming over her stomach as he watched their progress in the mirror on the wardrobe. He ran this hand over her still flat stomach. "I cannot wait to see you swollen with my child," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him, her hands coming to rest over his. "Then should we see if we've been successful yet, because my period is a week overdue."

"I know," Severus responded, kissing her neck as their eyes met in the mirror. He whispered the spell, and they both saw the blue glow like a halo around her stomach.

Neither of them could speak, they simply watched until it faded.

Finally, Hermione spluttered, "Oh, Severus." Tears filled her eyes and she laughed softly as she found herself swiftly being picked up and placed on their bed.

"No wonder today wore you out so, my witch," he said, finally seeming able to speak as he climbed on the bed after her and covered her with his body, his legs straddling her thighs.

"I'm fine," she assured him, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer for a kiss. "Perfect, actually," she whispered against his lips. "We've made a brother for Alice," she added before his lips descended on hers, and she became lost in them.

Of course, their kiss quickly turned heated, but Severus abruptly pulled back when her hands started pulling his very ready member from his trousers. He gasped. "What if it hurts the baby?"

Hermione looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "Severus, we've been going at it like rabbits for three weeks, our son was already there for some of that time and he's been fine."

Severus looked sceptical. "Nevertheless, I wish to be sure. We will visit Poppy tomorrow, and we will just cuddle tonight."

"Severus," she said in exasperation, even though she was very touched by his concern.

He gave her that imperial eyebrow; somehow it didn't have the same effect while his trousers were open and his erection was jutting out, but she didn't dare laugh, she just nodded and resigned herself to a sexless night.

Once he was laying on his back on his side of the bed, Hermione snuggled up to him and kissed his pectoral muscle. "I love you," she told him.

He returned the gesture to her head. "And I you," he replied.

Hermione sighed, and despite wanting him so badly that she ached, she slipped into slumber, proving that she really had been exhausted.

Severus, however, spent a torturous night with little sleep. But they were going to have a son and making certain that everything was all right before they engaged in their usual passion was worth his uncomfortable aching erection.


	17. A New Era Dawns

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

oOo

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to LadyWinterlight, for her beta work on this chapter, and to everyone for their reviews and alerts, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

oOo

 **Chapter Seventeen – A New Era Dawns**

When Hermione woke the next morning, there was a note hovering where Severus' head should have been. "I left you to sleep, will be back by breakfast time, S," she read sleepily. She smiled, and just as she was starting to wonder where he'd gone she heard the click of the door.

Rolling over and looking towards the door, she saw Severus coming through. He was dressed in britches, long riding boots and had an open-necked white shirt, and he looked deliciously wind-blown. "Good morning, love," he murmured, seeing her laying there watching him, his note still grasped in her fingers, and crossing the room he kissed her gently. "I couldn't sleep, so I took Sultan out for a ride," he told her, brushing her hair back from her face. "It seems like eons since I've done that."

Hermione snickered, her voice still heavy with sleep. "Well, you haven't done that to my knowledge since I've been here…" She was still laying down, and she pulled him closer for another kiss. "I want you," she murmured into their kiss, changing the subject as she locked her fingers together behind his neck.

"I've owled Poppy," he stated in answer. "We will go to Hogwarts after breakfast, and she will assure me that all is well," he told Hermione stubbornly.

She exhaled a sigh, but then nodded. "You will find that it is, love, but if you must make certain then…" She left the remainder of the sentence unspoken, but gave him a cheeky smile. "There are other things that we can do before Alice wakes, you know."

He smelt like horse; Hermione remembered that smell from the few rides she'd had as a child, and it wasn't an unpleasant smell, even if it made something in her belly twitch uneasily. She ignored the sudden sick feeling without realising what it was; she wanted him, and she wanted him now. Her eyes panned down his front and landed on the bulge in his well-tailored britches as he leaned over her to kiss her again, but as soon as she started to lever herself more upright a wave of nausea overcame her.

"Oh, god!" she groaned, and slapping her hand over her mouth she flung her legs over the side of the bed and raced for the bathroom.

The sound of Hermione heaving cured Severus' amorous problem better than a bucket of cold water could have, and he was soon beside her holding back her hair for her.

Once she'd finished he handed her a wet a flannel to wipe her mouth and he helped her up. "Morning sickness?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so. I'm sorry, Severus."

"Don't be," he replied, assisting her back to bed. "I'm told that sweet tea and dry toast will assist, therefore I will fetch you some. Stay here," he said, helping her back to bed.

"Crackers helped when I was pregnant with Alice, but dry toast would also work I guess," and she gave him a wane, distinctly disappointed smile. Why did this have to start this morning? she wondered as she watched Severus leaving to get her the required tea, but then she sighed and smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "It means you're healthy, doesn't it?" she said to her tummy, and settled back down to rest.

Of course, while Severus was downstairs in the kitchen, Alice woke up, and Hermione did not hesitate to get out of bed to go to get her. However, it was with an iron will that she kept swallowing down what wished to come up as she organised her daughter and gratefully brought her back to their bed with her, hoping that Severus would fix Alice's milk for her while getting the tea and toast.

She shouldn't have worried, Severus returned levitating a tray in front of him that contained, the tea pot, cups already full, two pieces of dry toast and Alice's bottle of milk. He settled Alice—who had been chatting animatedly about her new pet dragon—while Hermione lay on her side watching her and nodding. Then he handed Hermione her tea and placed the toast on her bedside table.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said, leaning down and kissing her head.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Severus."

"Think nothing of it, love. You just try and keep that toast down, ay," and he caressed her pale looking cheek and walked into the bathroom.

xox

At ten o'clock precisely, Severus apparated his family into Poppy's office.

The matron rose from her desk and came around to hug Hermione. "I hear that you pair have some happy news," she enthused. "I'm so pleased for you. Here, lay down on the couch and I'll take a look," she continued, seeing how pale Hermione was after their apparition.

"Is Mummy sick?" Alice asked her father as she watched her mother laying down as instructed.

"No, Poppet," a new voice from the doorway said. "Mummy is just having a check-up."

Hermione and Severus glanced at one another wondering how Minerva knew they were coming, but then Severus saw a slight flush on Poppy's cheeks at the same time as Alice heard her grandmother.

"Nanny Nerva!" the little girl cried, suddenly struggling to get out of Severus' arm.

He placed her on the floor and she ran to Minerva.

"Why is Mummy having a… check-up?" Alice demanded, uncertain of the word check-up.

Minerva cast a glance at Severus and Hermione without answering her granddaughter, and said instead, "I thought it might be nice for the pair of you to share this moment alone. Come up to my office when you're finished, Alice and I can occupy ourselves until then."

"Thank you, Minerva," Severus said from beside Hermione, and as Minerva led Alice from the office, she was heard giving Alice a non-committal answer.

"Mummy's just not feeling that well today, Poppet, but she'll be fine in a while," the headmistress stated.

"Yes, Daddy made her stays in bed this morning while he made my breakfast," Alice was heard telling Minerva in the distance. However, the rest of what they said was lost to the lengthening distance and the fact that both Hermione and Severus had turned to Poppy.

The matron huffed softly. "I may have mentioned it at breakfast," she murmured.

"Getting one up on Minerva, are we?" Severus stated, his eyebrow raised.

Poppy gave him an 'oh, ha-ha' look, and immediately cast a type of sonorous spell on Hermione. This surprised all three of them when two distinct heart beats could be clearly heard.

"Is t-that…" Hermione gasped, and the entire issue of her spilling the beans before they'd told Minerva was forgotten.

Poppy smiled. "Yes, it appears you're carrying twins, my dear."

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, and she grasped Severus' hand. She looked up at the stunned wizard and snickered. "Maybe we were a little too enthusiastic with our fertility charms."

"Perhaps," Severus mused, a bemused sort of smile on his face as he listened to the evidence that said fertility charms had been successful. He looked at Poppy. "And everything is all right… we could have… do things normally?" he asked, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"Oh Severus," Poppy said smiling. "Unless Hermione has any problems then yes, you may continue your marriage as normal. Be guided by her though, she will know what her body is capable of." The matron thought for a moment, and then added, "Of course, near the end she may not be very comfortable, so…" but she did not elaborate.

Hermione squeezed his hand to gain his attention. "And you were worried," she chided gently, but then she grinned. "Well, I think it's more imperative than ever that we have our honeymoon as soon as we can, as we're not likely to get one for a few years once our babies come." Sitting herself back up, Hermione turned to Poppy. "When would you like to see me again?"

"Considering that it's twins, I think you might be best to book yourself into St. Mungos this time, dear," and she wrote on a piece of parchment. "Here is a referral to Healer Barbra Jamison, she is head of obstetrics, and a personal friend of mine. I'll owl her to expect you, and you can make an appointment with her for about nine weeks' time," and she gestured towards Hermione's stomach. "Or whenever you're ready. However, if you have any trouble I will see you—either of you—any time you wish," she assured them.

"Thank you, Poppy," Hermione said, taking the piece of parchment, and squeezing Poppy's hand.

"Yes, many thanks," Severus added. To tell the truth he was still a little blown away by what he'd just been told as well as what he'd heard, and he offered Hermione his arm. "Good day to you, Poppy," he stated formally, starting to lead Hermione from the office.

"Yes, we'll have to catch up soon," Hermione added, turning to look over her shoulder as they left. "Bye."

"Bye," Poppy replied, watching them leaving with a smile on her face. She could plainly see that they were both very shocked. She loved shocking people in good ways; it never got old telling them news like this, and she sighed as she went to sit behind her desk to start her letter to Barbra on their behalf. She was so content in her own life at the moment, and whilst she realised that it was very much too late for any little happy surprises of her own, she hoped that Argus and her could live out their retirement together somewhere. Of course, he hadn't exactly asked her to do that yet, but she hoped that he soon would.

xox

Hermione and Severus walked in silence for a couple of hallways after leaving the infirmary, but then suddenly Hermione pulled him to a stop. "Twins," she gasped, her hand on her stomach. "Two sons."

"Yes," he replied, the smile he'd managed to hide since coming out into the school making another appearance, but just as it did the between period bell sounded, and suddenly they were in a sea of students hurrying between classes. He pulled Hermione behind him and he used his body as a shield for her, while scowling at everyone who came too close.

There were many hasty apologies from students. Everyone knew who exactly who the fearsome Professor Snape was, even if he wasn't teaching anymore, but Hermione simply snickered.

"Severus," she stated softly. "It's okay, I'm fine," and she walked off through the students, greeting many of them as she walked. However, to her surprise many students—especially the older girls—greeted her as Madam Snape, with longing looks at Severus.

The mass exodus from classrooms ceased just as quickly as it had begun, and peace reigned once more in the hallways as doors closed and new lessons began. Severus caught up with Hermione, and he said, "What the deuce was that all about?"

"Do you mean all the greetings, or the doe-eyed expressions you were getting?" she asked, snickering softly.

"The latter," Severus stated gruffly, uncertain that he liked being looked at in that way by obviously amorous teenagers.

Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper, and she leaned in close. "The older girls know very well what happens in a marriage, and if you take a physiological perspective it means that they know that we're 'getting some'," she told him using air-quotes, "and that impresses them." Hermione watched Severus pale significantly, and she grinned. "In short, my darling, it makes you more interesting to them."

"What?" he gasped. "Do you mean that in five years' time when I take over again, girls like those," and he gestured wildly towards the seventh years who had entered the classroom near where they'd stopped. "That they're going to be thinking of what I look like… and what we do in the privacy of our…" His mouth flapped uselessly as he searched for the words to overcome his astonishment.

Hermione helped him. "What you look like naked, and how you rock my world?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. She laughed at him standing there dumbfounded. "Severus, they're teenagers, don't you remember being inquisitive at that age?"

He snorted. "I most certainly did not think of my teachers in that way. Perhaps the playwitch models, but…"

She laughed once again. "Well, there is no imagination needed for those pictures."

Severus suddenly seemed to remember that they were in a public hallway, and he offered his arm to Hermione once more. "I refuse to discuss it any further," he stated.

She simply squeezed his arm and smiled at him. "Yes, Severus," and they continued their journey to Minerva's office.

xox

"Twins!" Minerva cried gleefully. "Ah, bonnie lass," she exclaimed, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. When she released her, Minerva had tears welling in her eyes. She wiped at them, and then said, "I am so proud of what you've achieved, Hermione," and she turned to Severus and gripped his sleeve, "And you, my boy. I am so honoured to know you. You are both amazing people, and I have to say that I never thought I'd have one grandchild, let alone three," and she was so overcome that she had to sit down as she simply smiled at them and dabbed at her eyes.

Severus watched her for a moment uncertain what to say, but then inhaled to speak only to hesitate once more and lean into speak softly to Hermione. "Has everyone lost their senses today?"

Hermione's smiling chocolate coloured eyes came up to his as she happily balanced Alice on her hip. "No, love," she replied. "The world is a great place today," and placing Alice on the floor she turned to Minerva, who was still sitting there with an unusual smile on her face, and she quietly sat beside her. "I am also honoured to know you, Minerva. I've never called you mother, but you have cared for me since I was eleven, and probably before that because I remember a tabby cat visiting us often when I was a small girl."

"Aye," Minerva replied, nodding. "I couldn't stay away. I came every chance I had, to start with."

"But then you stopped," Hermione told her.

"It became too painful… While peace reigned in the nineteen eighties, I married, you know. Elphinstone and I tried to have… but then he was killed by a stupid accident before we could and I realised that I'd given up my only opportunity at motherhood because of the war. It hurt… it hurt a lot, and the urge to snatch you away from your lovely parents was too great… So I waited for you to arrive at Hogwarts and I prayed that I could one day be something to you."

Alice suddenly scrambled onto Minerva's lap. "Nanny Nerva, don't cry, don't be sad," she commanded.

Minerva pulled the little girl to her and hugged her. "I'm not sad, Poppet," she said tearily. "I'm happy, so very happy."

This didn't make sense to Alice, but she was happy to be hugged, and she wound her little arms around Minerva's neck and gave her a big smooch on the cheek. "I loves you, Nanny Nerva," she declared, and hugged her grandmother tightly.

Minerva grinned from ear to ear and replied, "I love you too, Poppet." Then she looked at Hermione and Severus. "I'm sorry to be so emotional, but all three of you are so very important to me."

This had Hermione sidling over the lounge and joining their hug. "You are important to us too," she declared.

Severus watched, still convinced that everyone was somehow strange today, but a fond smile was curving his mouth at the antics of the women in his life, and he thought back to the day Minerva had brought Hermione to his house just after Christmas. He flopped down into the chair opposite them as he absolutely marvelled at how much his life had changed since then. It had just been a little over six months, and he had the remainder of what had been missing in his life that day.

He watched them for a time, and finally he sighed and called an elf for the tea service in the hope that it might settle the witches down a little. It seemed to work, and after having tea, they left Minerva to go back to her work, and he ushered Hermione through the Floo as he followed her with Alice in his arms.

xox

The week—the last before the summer holidays—started to fly by. Soon it was Wednesday and Luna would arriving for morning tea at ten o'clock, and as they finished up with breakfast, Hermione was still uncertain of how much of the 'real' story to tell her friend.

"You should allow Luna's curiosity to be your guide. She may be satisfied with just an outline of the story," Severus said.

"Oh, so not simply volunteer all the information in one go?" Hermione asked, watching him nod as she sipped her third cup of tea. She thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "That's reasonable, yes, I could see how that would work. Sometimes I get hung up on not just blurting the entire story out, no matter how uncomfortable it makes me. Thank you, love," she said, smiling at him.

He was about to go with Argus and make their weekly check on the unicorns, and he was already standing by the kitchen door while they were talking. "You are most welcome, I will see you about lunch time," however, anything else he may have been going to say was drowned out by Alice.

"Daddy, me comes too. Me sees Noddy," she demanded.

"Don't you wish to play with Loran and Lysander?" Hermione asked, hoping to divert Alice's attention.

The little girl's head spun back to her mother, and Hermione smiled. "You remember those bigger boys from your party, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Mummy," Alice stated reverently. "They helped me play catches with their Mummy and you. Then the big man helped when Daddy tolded you to rest." Alice blinked her big brown eyes at Hermione. "Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hermione answered, watching Severus slipping out of the door out of the corner of her eye.

"Is you all right, Mummy? You rest lots now," Alice stated, her little face serious.

"I'm perfect, Sweetheart, it's just that I'm growing new brothers for you and it is very hard work. It makes me tired."

"Oh, Mummy!" Alice gasped. "When can I meets them? Can we call them the big boys' names? Does Daddy know? Does Nanny Nerva know?" Then she thought about things for a moment, and said something very astute. "Is that why Nanny Nerva cried, because she can't grow babies?" All her questions came out in a flurry of words, but then she stopped and looked at Hermione again. "Where are you growing my brothers, Mummy?"

Hermione pulled Alice out of her chair and hugged her before she started answering her questions. "You will meet your new brother before your next birthday, and I think it would be nice if they had their own names, not someone else's names."

Alice giggled. "We could calls them Noddy and Big Ears like in the book," she enthused. Hermione was currently reading through Enid Blyton books as a means to try and get Alice to take her afternoon nap. She was quickly growing out of needing it, but she was still getting a bit too tired before it was bedtime, so Hermione lay her on their bed and they read together in the hope that if she needed some sleep she would nod off.

Hermione smiled. "We'll see," she said. "Now, are you going to play while I do some work for Nanny Nerva's library and we wait for Luna and the boys to come?"

"Yes, Mummy," Alice replied, clapping her hands.

They started up the stairs, and as they walked Alice remembered her other question. "Mummy, where is my new brothers growing?"

Hermione patted her tummy. "They're in here," she replied.

Alice stopped dead and stared. "How did they gets in there?"

"Daddy put them in there so they'd grow big and strong before they're ready to be born," she answered.

Alice looked horrified. "How are they going to get out?" she wanted to know.

"Don't worry, little love, Mummy and Daddy know how to get them out safely, and the nice lady at the hospital will help us."

"Oh, otay, Mummy," Alice said, and they started back up the stairs toward Hermione's work room, but Hermione noticed that Alice kept glancing at her tummy as they walked and she smiled.

xox

Hermione had Shotsie set up morning tea in the same garden they'd held Alice's party in. The garden was enclosed, so the children could romp around and she and Luna could sit on the porch and talk, and with the addition of Molly the terrier that's exactly what was happening.

The two witches sat watching their off-spring frolicking with the little terrier, but finally Luna said, "Does it not bother you that Ron Weasley's patronus was a terrier?"

Hermione glanced at the playful little dog and then smiled. "Initially it did, yes, but Severus ran exhaustive tests to make certain that Molly was simply a dog and nothing else." Then she laughed. "Apart from the fact that the dog is female too."

Luna cackled. "Yes, silly me," she laughed. Then she sighed, pinning her friend with her pale blue eyes. "My you look content, 'Mione," she told her.

The name took her by surprise, and made her heart ache a little. "Look, Luna, I'd prefer if that nick-name was buried along with the past. No offence, but it doesn't exactly bring back happy memories."

Luna tilted her head slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think… What happened, Hermione?"

Hermione inhaled nervously, still uncertain about what to say. "It happened when I came back from Italy, wow, almost five years ago now." She paused and shrugged, but then inhaled once more to speak. "In a way it all seems so totally surreal now. It's hard to believe that Harry and Ginny could have been so warped by a piece of someone's soul, especially someone as evil as Bellatrix."

She finished speaking and was quiet for a moment, watching Alice chasing the boys and Molly. "Any way, I want to hear all about you. You and Kings seemed to hit it off at Alice's birthday party."

A smile spread across Luna's face, and she seemed to bloom. "He's lovely," she said. "I've seen him twice since the party, and it's been amazing."

Hermione smiled. "I'm so glad you've found someone new, you and Rolf always seemed to be the obvious pair."

"I still miss Rolf terribly, but I'm really intrigued by Kingsley, and I'm finding myself being positive about things for the first time in ages," and she blushed.

And just like that Hermione realised that she hadn't had to tell Luna anything about how Alice had come to be, or what had really happened to her, her lovely friend had become engrossed in her own happy circumstance and they were talking about that.

Perhaps now she could really bury it in the past. Harry was gone, Ginny had been declared insane, and she wasn't ever going to be released from Azkaban. The Wizengamot had brought down the harshest sentence available to them. Some of the older members had even petitioned for the dementor's kiss to be reinstated, and that was without them knowing about Ginny's curse on her. It was kind of ironic that it had been Ginny's treatment of Abigail that had hit such a chord with the Wizengamot, and yet Abigail had actually been almost as bad as her without the infectious piece of soul that had caused all the trouble.

"So, you and Severus are heading off on a honeymoon I hear," Luna said, drawing Hermione back from her thoughts.

"Umm, yes," the Gryffindor witch replied. "We're waiting for the summer holidays so that Minerva can stay with Alice while we're away."

"That sounds lovely. Do you know where you're going yet?"

"The continent. We've arranged Paris and Venice, but we're still working on Prague and Warsaw, as well as a couple of other destinations," Hermione answered.

"Sounds exciting," Luna told her with genuine interest in her voice. "Are you going to be doing anything specific at each destination?"

Hermione smiled. "Apart from having some blessed together time, we've got several prominent libraries lined up to visit."

Laughing gaily, Luna replied, "Of course you have."

"Well, we want to make the best of this opportunity," and Hermione patted her stomach softly. "Because it will be a few years before we'll likely get another opportunity."

"You're pregnant," Luna cried happily.

Hermione's smile said it all, but she nodded and said, "Twins."

"Oh, that's wonderful," and the little blonde witch rocketed out of her chair and hugged Hermione. "Really wonderful," she added as she sat back down, her eyes moving to her own boys playing I spy with Alice. "Did you know that Kings is going to become a father soon too?" Luna asked, her eyes turning wistful.

"Yes," Hermione replied, hoping that Luna was about to tell her that she was going to help him.

Luna turned back to Hermione and whispered, "You know, I really like Kingsley, and I know it might be too soon to become so serious, but I've told him that I will help him with his baby if he wants me to."

"Oh, Luna," Hermione gasped. "That's great. He's really going to need someone to help. I mean he's the Minister for Magic; short of engaging a nanny, how is he going to cope with a baby on his own?"

"He hasn't told me yes yet," Luna admitted softly, a blush creeping up her pale cheeks once more.

"But he will," Hermione replied optimistically. She had a really good feeling about Kingsley and Luna, and she was happy to have her little friend back with her, she'd missed having a witch her own age to talk to. "I've missed you, you know," she admitted.

Luna smiled. "Yes, I have to say the same, and I'm glad to be back. Now all I have to do is work out how to cure the nargles Daddy has, and everything will be fine."

"Oh, Luna," Hermione laughed, and she couldn't help but feel happy to have this friendly little witch back in her life.


End file.
